Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by Restless5oul
Summary: The revolution failed, but a handle of people managed to escape the barricade with the help of Jean Valjean. Can they all pick up the pieces when their cause has been exterminated. While Enjolras mourns the loss of the hope of freedom, Eponine grieves for Marius who is lost to Cosette. But perhaps all hope is not lost?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The stench of gunpowder filled Eponine's nose making her cough and splutter. She could hear the shots being fired, the boys of the barricade falling all around her, the shouts of the soldiers as they scaled the structure. And then silence as a small figure fell past her and hit the ground, its limp lifeless form sprawled across the cobbles. Gavroche. Her little brother, the innocent child, the streetwise urchin, gone in a second. The National Guard had stopped firing, the resistance too stunned, too shocked to move.

"Vive la France!" the cry went up like the first birdsong of the morning, and chaos renewed. Eponine dived behind an overturned table to protect herself from the bullets, never letting her eyes leave Marius, making sure he was alright. A scream erupted from her throat as a bloody body fell with a thud on top of her. Her head was a mess; she couldn't think straight, panic blurred her vision and fear made her head spin. Closing her eyes tight, she curled herself tightly trying to block everything out and remain hidden, remain safe.

She barely noticed when someone pulled on her forearm leading her away, sheltering her. The only things she saw were the bodies, and the only things she heard were the sounds of gunshots and the screams vibrating in her ears. Her own cries mingled with those of the fallen, until something began to block her mouth making it hard to breathe and even harder to speak.

"It's going to be a tight squeeze," a distant voice said, very faint, so faint in fact that she wasn't even sure if she really heard it. Then it all went dark, the screams and gunshots became more distant, the smell of gunpowder vanished but was replaced by once far more repulsive. There were voices, many of them, all male, one old, and the rest young. She felt herself being pulled through a small gap, feeling like her insides were being sucked out of her, along with all the air in her lungs, she fought the irresistible urge to scream for help.

A release of pressure and she felt herself falling, falling far away from reality. She braced herself for the impact but it never came.

XXX

"Vive la France!" Enjolras cried in anguish, hoping that the pain of losing his comrades would be carried away with these words. Firing his musket with as much haste as he could, he retreated slowly, waiting for the bullet to hit him but it never did, while everyone else fell around him, their shrieks piercing the air like a knife.

"Enjolras!" a hoarse voice shouted in his ear, "It's too late, we have to move!"

He turned to see the face of Jehan, urging him towards the alley that went around the back of the café.

"What are we doing?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the advancing enemy.

"The volunteer that killed the inspector has found a way out! If we want to live we have to move!" Jehan spoke in haste, fear lacing itself around his words, tightening them, constricting them. With one last shot, Enjolras threw his gun to the ground to follow Jehan around the corner where a group stood around a grate in the wall that surely led to the sewers. It wasn't appealing, but the alternative was far worse. He realised that Marius was wounded badly and being dragged into the pipe by the volunteer, and the few men that were also there had their fair share of injuries, scars and bloody gashes covered their body like moths to a light. They hurried into the small tunnel when Enjolras turned for one last glance at the barricade he had abandoned. He felt a dagger of guilt stab him when he saw that men were still fighting for the cause he was deserting.

But something even more remarkable caught his eye. A small figure crouched beneath a table on the very edge of the makeshift protection, curled up in a ball. He looked closer and realised that it wasn't a man at all but a girl, and one he recognised. It was Marius' shadow, he had seen her hovering at the edge of meetings and it didn't take him long to work out that she must have followed him here. Pity filled his heart adding to the fire of guilt that was burning in his stomach.

"Enjolras come on!" Jehan shouted as he entered the dark, stinking tunnel. But Enjolras was already running in the opposite direction towards the girl whose name he now remembered to be Eponine. She was crying out in fear, tears springing in her eyes, cuts and grazes decorating her angular face and bony body.

He grasped hold of her forearm after what seemed to be an age of running, she didn't seem to notice, her dilated pupils darting around the horrifying scene.

"Come on, you need to move with me," again he wasn't sure whether or not she registered him, but she moved all the same. Enjolras felt splinters of wood knock the back of his head as yet another cannon was fired into the barricade. Instinctively he moved one arm over the girl's back to shield her already damaged body. He reached the drain, his heart pounding in his chest, as he began to understand how stupid his decision had been, he prayed to God that they would just make it into the tunnel. Eponine was crying out in a strangled voice so loud that he had to clamp one sweaty palm over her mouth to distract any attention she could be drawing in.

"It's going to be a tight squeeze," he muttered to her, but mainly to appease himself. Before he entered the tunnel and pulled the girl in after him by her skinny wrists.

He was soon grateful for her slim physique as it made it easier to drag her ungracefully down the tunnel that soon turned into a steep descent and he tumbled into the sludge that sat below. In the dim light he could spy the group just a short distance in front of them; he turned to Eponine wondering if she could wade through the water unassisted. But alas! He found her to be unconscious, an effect of the blood seeping through her thin shirt.

"Enjolras!" someone called to him. Debating how best to carry her, he opted for carrying her unceremoniously over his shoulder and finding her to be unnaturally light, but her ribs, hip bones and collar bone dug into his back and shoulder uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he gasped for fresh air in the stodgy sewer that he was never going to get.

"Who's that? What on earth were you thinking?" Grantaire asked him in anger that he knew was only because he was worried.

"She was hiding out by the barricade, she had come for Marius. And I couldn't leave her! You would've thought the same thing had you seen her," he protested coughing harshly. Enjolras knew that in any other circumstance they might have teased him for saving the damsel in distress, but now wasn't the time or the place. And judging from her condition, Enjolras thought he had every right to call her a damsel in distress

"That's enough now, I think I can see the light just through the end of the tunnel," an elderly voice said from a little way in front of them. It was that of the volunteer, whose name was still unbeknownst to Enjolras and most of the congregation.

The promise of fresh air and freedom brought a new spring to each of their step, if they could call it that. Wading through the waste was tiring, but Enjolras refused to stop or put Eponine down and he certainly wasn't going to leave her.

He knew that when light came it would be dawn, and the dawn or a different world. But certainly not the one he had managed.


	2. Illusion Shattered

**Chapter 1**

Eponine woke to a blinding white light above her head Squinting as her vision adjusted itself she soon found that it was a girl leaning over her with a damp cloth in her hand and a concerned look on her face.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake," the girl's voice was as high and sweet as a lark. It was like a lullaby to soothe Eponine relaxing her until she realised who she was. It was Cosette, the rich girl Marius had fallen head over heels with, a fiery jealous raged inside her heart making her want to lash out but she couldn't.

Her whole body ached with fatigue, her muscles felt tight and her stomach began to swirl a little.

"You've been asleep for two days Eponine, but you're doing a lot better now. Or so Joly says," she continued but with slightly more caution for she had obviously seen the change of expression on Eponine's face.

"What happened? Where's everyone else?" Eponine looked around the room but nobody else was there but her and Cosette.

"My father took you all from the barricade. You, Enjolras, Joly, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Combeferre and Marius," she counted them off, "Most of them were relatively unharmed."

"Most of them?" Eponine took note of the way she said it, and panic rose in her voice.

"Marius was badly wounded and his arm and shoulder still aren't healed. Grantaire had a horrible head wound but I doubt he felt it due to the alcohol he drinks, and you had a piece of wood lodged into your stomach, but Joly got it out easily," she gave a small smile that was obviously supposed to calm Eponine, but she couldn't help but worry about Marius. But if Cosette wasn't visibly worried then she shouldn't be either.

Eponine sighed a little and tried to reach for the glass of water at her bedside, but a stabbing pain in her stomach stopped her doing so.

"Here," Cosette gently pushed her back down into a lying position and got the water for her. Eponine drank thirstily trying to rid herself of the aching in her throat.

Sleep called to her again drawing her into it, with promises of the release of the physical and emotional pain she harboured.

XXX

Over the next week Eponine regained her strength and her wounds healed. She learnt that she had been staying in the hospital in the city where Joly worked. She should have felt safe around such familiar faces and the warm beds and ample food. But she felt like she was trespassing constantly. Now that Marius had been entirely lost to Cosette she didn't feel as though she could be around him anymore. So as soon as she was well enough she left the hospital without a word in the middle of the night.

The only member of the barricade left in the hospital was Marius, he could move around but only in short bursts and with all too much effort. Eponine was happy for his health but could not be happy for him and Cosette. No matter how hard she tried it pained her too much.

Now she was back where she belonged, where she had always been told she belonged; the streets. She didn't mind the hard life, it wasn't so scary once you got used to it. As long as you knew your way about then you would be safe.

But she would've felt safer did she have her parents to help her, or even just Azelma. She wondered if they knew about Gavroche, she wondered if they would grieve for their fallen son. She wished that they would but in her heart she knew they wouldn't. They had left him to fend for himself on the streets after all.

She wondered many things as she walked the streets alone. Did he parents know she was alive? Did they mourn their loss of her? Did they search for her? Did anyone search for her? Marius? Azelma? Her father's gang? But the days passed and no one found her.

While she tried desperately to avoid people that looked familiar, the truth was that she yearned for someone to find her. A familiar face, that's all she needed. And it soon transpired that life on your own in the streets is much harder than she bargained for.

The thin chemise and skirt she wore under a tattered coat did nothing for protection against the harsh winds and the cold air of the Parisian night. Money and food became more and more scarce, she had to resort to begging and stealing what she could. All these things hurt her. But nothing hurt more than losing Marius.

And as fate would have it, after almost three weeks she found herself staring at a very familiar face in a crowd. Monsieur Marius saw her and made a beeline in her direction. Despite her insistent attempts to avoid people she knew, she didn't move from her spot and let him come to her.

"Eponine! I haven't seen you since the barricade, I thought you were in the hospital?" Marius was full of light happiness that would have been infectious did Eponine not feel so flat.

"I was. I've been trying to find my parents and 'Zelma," Eponine looked down at her attire self-consciously, the holes in her clothes seemed to be more obvious now Marius was here.

"Any luck?" he asked, looking her up and down with an expression of pity on his face.

"_Non_, but I'm sure it'll be fine," she smiled at little turning her body away from him slightly.

"I've just been to see Cosette," Marius offered with a faraway look on his face. Why couldn't he look at Eponine that way? Why was that expression reserved for Cosette only?

"Oh," Eponine managed through the pain.

"It seems as if I've known her for my whole life when in reality it's been a matter of weeks," Marius' seemed to be talking more to himself now.

"I'm sorry Monsieur, you'll have to excuse me," Eponine bowed her head and before Marius to register her absence she slipped into the throng of people.

Eponine's heart ached in sorrow. She had been clinging to the illusion that somehow there was a way for so long, and only now she realised that it was delusional. Settling down on the cold stones in the corner of an alley she curled up as tight as she could, trying to preserve as much heat as she could. But then a drop of rain hit her cheek, followed by one on her exposed ankle and another on her forehead.

A little fall of rain might not be able to hurt her, but a lot certainly did.


	3. I'm Not Going To Hurt You

**Chapter 2**

Life for Eponine didn't get any easier. The holes in her clothe got bigger and the crack in her heart got wider. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so hungry. She was used to the pain but nothing like this. And the cold, oh how she longed for an open fire to sit by and warm herself. She was convinced that her fingers had always been so blue and numb.

But the worst thing was having to beg. Eponine despised how pitiful it made her seem, how worthless and helpless. It was the biggest blow to her dignity and her pride. Never had she thought she would stoop so low, have fallen so far, not that she had ever been that high up really.

"Can you spare a franc Monsieur?" was quickly becoming her most spoken sentence.

Eponine had always been hard to scare, but there was something all the more terrifying about being alone on the streets. So many times she had contemplated going to the café and asking Marius to help her, she knew he would. But not because he loved her, but because he pitied her. She could see it now. And anyway her pride was too strong to let her see people who could recognize her.

All too often she saw the boys from the barricade on the edge of a street but she would retreat quickly before they could see her. There was the man who always had his hand glued to a bottle, the romantic poet and the handsome, blonde leader of the failed revolution. She had heard him speaking once as she passed him in the square and something about his voice stirred something in the back of her mind but she couldn't place her finger on it.

XXX

One particularly cold evening Eponine found herself begging once again.

"Please Monsieur you couldn't spare a franc could you?" she blurted out as a tall stranger strode in front of her. He wore a long black travelling cloak, brown leather boots and a hat that covered most of his face.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out on the streets at night?" the tone of his voice made her skin crawl but Eponine used the opportunity to gain some sympathy and hopefully more money.

"I am looking for my parents but I can't find them. I'm so awfully hungry Monsieur. You'd spare a franc surely?" Eponine did her best to smile not matter how repulsed she was by the gentleman.

"How about this? I'll give you three francs," he said holding out three coins in his gloved hand.

"Oh Monsieur!" Eponine could hardly believe her luck. Three whole francs! She was so overjoyed that she could jump if her feet permitted it.

"Of course mon cheri. Provided that you give me something in return," Eponine's bubble of joy popped as soon as he opened his mouth. She knew what he wanted and there was no way she was giving him that.

"Non merci Monsieur. I don't do that for money," Eponine gave an awkward bow and began to walk away.

"I think you'll find that you will," the man's voice turned from slightly unnerving to plain scary. Before Eponine could so much as take a step away from him, he had his hand clenched around her tiny wrist as he dragged her into an even smaller, darker alleyway.

"No Monsieur please don't!" she begged him, fear growing in her stomach.

"Keep quiet putain!" he sneered as he roughly pushed her against the hard wall, causing her to smack her head against the wall.

"No! Get off me!" she screamed loudly, trying to push the clearly larger man off her. He forced her wrists against the wall, but she wouldn't go down without a fight, kicking out at him her knee got him in the area in between his legs. He slackened his grasp for a second which gave Eponine a moment to try run.

"You'll pay for that vermin," the man growled as he abandoned his attempts to seduce her but instead violently attack her. He grabbed her thin waist and slammed her against the wall, his large grip tightening around her neck.

"Help!" she screamed using most of her remaining breath to call for help. The man punched her stomach knocking all of the air out of her lungs and leaving her no means to regain any.

Just when all hope seemed lost the man released her suddenly and someone pulled her away from him.

XXX

Enjolras had been enjoying himself remarkably. Ever since the fall of the barricade everything he did seemed helpless and without a cause. The pain of losing Feuilly, Bahorel and Lesgle along with countless others still haunted him. He wondered if they could have save them too, he wondered if they hated him as they looked down from heaven. He knew he hated himself from giving up, for surrendering. Because to Enjolras, admitting defeat was the greatest sin of all.

He was doing his best to ignore Grantaire's drunken state but when he started to sing Enjolras had to say something.

"Grantaire!" he snapped, "Will you pl-"

They had been walking along Les Halles, when his angry retort was interrupted by a distant yell.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Grantaire and Combeferre; who he had been out with at the time.

"Hear what?" Combeferre asked curiously.

"Maybe he's going insane," Grantaire laughed.

"No. Listen," Enjolras started to move towards the general area of the sound. He took a few steps when more shouts came from somewhere in front of him.

"Damn it, you're right," Combeferre breathed coming to join Enjolras and Grantaire even looked slightly more serious, taking away the strange jig he was doing on the cobbles.

"No! Get off me!" a scream came from about two streets away and without hesitation Enjolras started to jog towards the scrap that was happening, Combeferre and Grantaire at his heels.

He turned the corner into a dimly lit alleyway where a young woman was being choked against the wall by a tall, bulky man, far larger than Enjolras or any of his friends.

"Help!" the strangled cry came from the girl's mouth before the man thumped his fists into her stomach, and as her face, scrunched up in pain turned in his direction he recognized who it was. Eponine, the girl he had taken from the barricade. Shocked, he stopped in his tracks allowing Combeferre and Grantaire to overtake him and jump on the man.

Rushing forward he hauled Eponine up off the ground and away from Combeferre and Grantaire who were currently trying to restrain the man.

XXX

Eponine panicked as someone else grabbed her hastily from the ground.

"No please don't! Please!" she screamed, thrashing about in the man's grip. But it only made him hold her tighter.

Fear held her heart in its iron-like grip; she didn't want to die, not now. A million thoughts swam through her head, she would never get to see Marius again, she would never see Azelma, or her parents and she could never tell any of them about Gavroche.

Resorting to desperate measure she elbowed the man in the face, as the bones collided with a resounding crunch. She could feel blood ruining down her elbow and the back of her head from where it had hit the wall.

"Please let me go!" Eponine cried, she made to hit him again but he was faster and caught her arm.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" the man shouted back.

XXX

Enjolras soon realised that Eponine did not recognize him like he did her. She struggled under his grasp as he tried to hold her still. He could see a stream of blood coming from the back of her head and he didn't want her moving too much until someone had looked at the wound.

"No please don't! Please!" Eponine screamed trying to get away from him and even though he could have let her go, he held on tighter.

He was about to tell her not to worry and that he was trying to help but her sharp elbow collided with his nose with a crack that told him it was defiantly broken. As hot blood poured down his face she kept screaming but he kept her in his grasp.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he finally shouted and she stopped struggling enough for him to have a look at Combeferre and Grantaire, how had successfully, depending on how you viewed the situation, knocked Eponine's attacker unconscious.

"Sorry about your nose Monsieur," he heard Eponine mumble from somewhere underneath his head. He released her from his clutch allowing himself to wipe some of the blood of his face.

"Its fine, you can certainly pack a punch," he gave her a wry smile but noticed her paling face and the scratches on her face that were now seeping blood.

"You should come with us," he said taking her under his arm to support her fragile frame.

"What should we do with him?" Combeferre asked, looking down at the body that lay at his feet.

"Just leave him, I don't think he saw any of us so we should be safe," he shrugged noncommittally.

He led Eponine, Grantaire and Combeferre back through the streets of Paris to their apartment where they stayed. They reached the stairs of the house when he saw Eponine lagging behind a little, leaning against the creaking wall, sweat clinging to her forehead.

"Are you quite well Mademoiselle?" Combeferre asked, stopping to help her while Grantaire stumbled up the stairs.

"You don't have to call me mademoiselle," Eponine gasped for hair.

"Enjolras I think she's ill," Combeferre called to Enjolras who reluctantly approached her. He had never been good at taking care or comforting people; that was Joly and Jehan's job.

"No I'm fine," she protested, but not before she lost her balance and her hands slipped making her slump to the ground in fits of shivers. The two boys exchanged awkward glances but Enjolras sighed and picked her tiny body up into his arms and followed Combeferre up the stairs to their apartment where he lay her down on the bed.

"We should get Joly," Combeferre said, "In the morning."

Enjolras silently agreed and gave the now sleeping girl one last look. He felt sorry for her, pity even, the poor gamine. She reminded him what he was fighting for, people like her.


	4. Help Comes To Those Who Need It

**Chapter 3**

Eponine murmured in her sleep and turned over slightly in the warm sheets. It was only then she realised that something was wrong, she wasn't sleeping on the hard stone anymore, and the air around her was warm instead of nipping her skin. Hesitantly she opened her eyes to see where she was, after blinking a few times she adjusted to the light streaming in through the window. The first things she noticed where the white sheets she was laying in between, wrapped around her like a butterfly's cocoon. The walls of the room were painted a very light off white colour that was peeling in places but was none the less a pretty sight to look at. There was a table by the bed with a glass half full of water standing on it and a rickety chair standing beyond that. She smiled at the pretty room, the feeling of comfort and safety. But then it occurred to her.

How did she get here? She could barely remember last night, there was that man who had attacked her, yes, and she shuddered at the thought of his rough hands grabbing her. And then he had dropped her, and someone else had taken her. But the rest was a blur of pain and fever; she could feel her head burning up as she tried to remember. Sitting up cautiously, her arms and legs felt stiff like she hadn't moved them in days. What if those men took me back to their home to hold me captive? It was a wild thought but as soon as it formed in her head, she couldn't quite shake the idea away. Maybe it was the fever talking but there was always a chance that they had. And if they had, then what would become of her?

All these horrible situations flew through Eponine's head, obscuring any rational thoughts she may have had, stopping her from remembering what had happened the last night.

"Mademoiselle," someone entered the room, having obviously heard her moving around. It was a man she could just recognize like he was from a once forgotten dream, "I'm Joly."

He had obviously seen the startled look upon her face for he sat down on the very end of the bed.

"Where am I?" Eponine asked carefully, still fearful that she may have been taken captive by those men. She didn't scare easy but this was something she was deathly afraid of.

"The Gorbeau House, in our apartment. Well not mine, but my friend's," he seemed friendly enough, but Eponine didn't let her guard down.

"Why am I here?" she fought to keep the panic from her voice.

"Don't you remember the man that attacked you? And my friends came to help," he tried to prompt her. Now that he said it, small snapshots of the event came back to her.

Yes, the man hadn't dropped her, but he'd been forced to. By two men who's faces were still missing in Eponine's head. And then someone else had grabbed her, oh yes, she had struggled against him and knocked his nose. But he had been trying to help her, she could envision him handsome face covered in red blood that had smeared everywhere. Then there was something else, something she was missing.

"Remember?" Joly asked, seeing the comprehension dawn on her face, "You're doing better now though."

"Better? Why what was wrong with me?" Eponine asked, furrowing her brow.

"You had an awful fever, possibly influenza," Joly reached into a box that he retrieved from under the bed. He pulled out lots of strange clinical looking equipment.

"Are you sure you can do that?" she asked leaning away from the young man.

"Yes, I'm studying medicine at school so I like to think I know what I'm doing," the young man laughed good naturedly which made Eponine marginally more comfortable.

"You go to school?" Eponine asked, with an edge of jealously to her voice. Her mother had taught her to read and write when she was little, before they had lost the inn, she still tried to read when she could but that was rarely seeing as books were hard to come by and her father wouldn't exactly approve of it.

"Yes I do. We all do, you knew that right?" he asked her, referring to her friendship with Marius. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know a lot about his friends, he didn't know any of them by name, apart from Joly obviously. Inside her head she calls them by their titles and what they do rather than their actual names. Joly used to be called the 'doctor' in her mind, as she had seen him tending to the wounded at the barricade.

"Oh yes, I think I did," she lied to save embarrassment.

"Now you don't mind if I check how you're doing do you?" he asked once again, slightly more exasperated this time. She nodded and let him do whatever he wanted to do.

Once he had finished and given her a sleeping pill Eponine lay back down in the bed, thinking. She was amazed that these men had let her stay, she barely knew them after all, and perhaps Marius had convinced them. Her heart gave a little lurch at that particular thought; she would have liked to think that it was him that saved her. But that wasn't true it had been three of his friends, two of which she still didn't know who they were and the blonde haired leader of the barricade.

Her eyelids felt heavy, and she tried to fight to urge to sleep but she realised how tired she really was and felt herself drift away.

XXX

Enjolras and Jehan both looked up from their school work when Joly reappeared into the main room after some time.

"You took your time," Jehan commented quietly to himself, looking back down at his book.

"Ignoring that," Joly laughed a low rumbling chuckle.

"Is she any better?" Enjolras ignored the both of them.

"A bit, still has a temperature and a fever. Seems a little delirious though," Joly spoke as though he was reciting a poem. Enjolras nodded and looked back down at his work.

"How long will she be taking up your bed?" Joly asked, trying to regain Enjolras' attention.

"Well I suppose until she's better," Enjolras didn't look up but he shrugged his shoulders.

"So you'll keep sleeping on the floor?" Jehan finally looked up from his work.

"Yes," Enjolras said as though it was obvious.

"But why?" Jehan asked, shutting his book in order to become more engaged in the conversation.

"Truth be told. The whole point of the revolution was to make life better for people like her, and now that it's failed then maybe by helping her I can still contribute to the cause," Enjolras paused before telling them, he saw no harm in sharing the real reason he had saved the girl, apart from general humanity.

He really did want to help her, make her life better. Not for any personal gain or reason, simply because some things were worth fighting for. And she was just a smaller drop of gold in the new dawning world that was surely coming.


	5. Fever

**Chapter 4**

The same bright light woke Eponine the next day, and for some reason everything looked far clearer, with sharper edges and detail. She assumed that her fever was finally wearing off; the room remained very much the same as the previous day, apart from a book sitting upside down on the table, the page marked with a pamphlet and a chair pulled up by the bed angled as though someone had recently vacated it.

Eponine looked around the room and down at herself, she was wearing the same clothes as the night she had been attacked, not that it surprised her, she didn't think that the boys would have anything for her, and she didn't really like the idea of them undressing her. Even if one of them was a doctor.

Just then the door opened and the man whose nose she had broken walked in.

"Oh you're awake," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Eponine said trying to sit up again, her clothes felt cold and damp like she'd been sitting out in the rain, but she realised that it was a cold sweat she was covered in. But she felt better so surely it couldn't be because of illness.

"You're feeling better?" he asked, eying her warily. Why was he looking at her like that? Was there something wrong with her?

"Yes I am," she said slowly, eyeing him just as warily.

"Thank goodness," the man sighed stepping nearer and picking his book up from the bedside table. As it spun around in his hand she read the title; _Advanced Principles of Law_. She figured he must be studying Law at school.

"Why was there something wrong with me?" Eponine asked pushing the sheets down so she could sit up better.

"You don't remember?" the blonde frowned as he paused his flicking through of the pages. Eponine shook her head. He ran his hand through his hair, narrowing his eyes.

Enjolras launched into a recount of, to Eponine's astonishment, the past three days. How could she not remember that much?!

XXX

Enjolras was alone in the apartment, Jehan and Combeferre having gone out to the café. Enjolras still couldn't really face that place, there were too many memories, too many nightmares that he had there. He didn't know how they could go there, didn't it bring back the sounds of screaming, the visions of pain. And most importantly it reminded Enjolras how he had failed, and how his ideal future has been crushed.

But he did have a plan, one he hadn't told anyone yet. Partly because he still believed it to be some crazy idea formed in his head. Enjolras was already doing his law certificate, and before he didn't even think that he wanted to go into the justice system or politics. Especially considering how corrupt it was, but now he say a way that he could use this to his advantage. Couldn't he try bringing it down from within? It was a radical idea, and one that would probably get him sent to the guillotine if anyone heard. But he held onto it as something to work towards.

So that was why he sat on his own at his table with stacks of books around him. That was until he heard wheezing coming from his room. At first he was confused, who could be in there? But of course, it was Eponine.

He edged towards the door, listening intently to the shaky breaths coming from behind the door. He didn't know much about medicine but something was defiantly wrong. And boy was he right, he pushed open the door a crack to see Eponine drenched in a clammy sweat, her chest rising and falling heavily thrashing in the bed.

Panic set in, he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what was happening to her?

"Eponine?" he walked to her bedside and placed her hands on her shoulders trying to steady her, "Can you hear me?"

"Zelma!" she screeched, her body convulsing under his grip.

"Eponine!" he tried shouting. He bit his lip, debating seeing whether Joly was upstairs. But the convulsing has subsided into shaky, thin breaths.

He picked up the towel that lay draped over the dresser and patted it on her forehead, hoping to soak up some of the cold sweat that shrouded her face. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, what if he was hurting her, or making her warmer.

"Oh I'll get Joly," he blurted out as though Eponine could hear him. He stood up, hesitating to leave the girl alone. He jogged upstairs calling for Joly.

"Joly! I need your help," he barged through the door to find Joly and Grantaire sitting in his apartment. Grantaire had a woman laid across his lap; Enjolras shook his head at him disparagingly. Grantaire shrugged at him in a carefree way. Enjolras could know see why Joly sat with his back to the two of them.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked, turning around.

"It's Eponine," he said, gasping for breath, taking two steps at a time up two flights of stairs took something out of him.

"Has something happened?" Joly asked while closing his book.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good. And I'm not sure how I can help," Enjolras leaned against the door frame, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute or two," Joly said as he started to collect all of his equipment.

Enjolras headed back down to his apartment to find Eponine's condition much unchanged. Her eyes flitted around the room before settling on him.

"Help," she croaked almost inaudibly, "My chest,"

Her strained voice made him cringe in discomfort, but nevertheless he knelt at her side, deciding against holding her hand or arm.

"It's okay, help is coming," he bit his tongue; illness always made him uncomfortable and worried. He picked up the towel he had recently put down and began to wipe her brow again. Just as Joly came in the door, he too looked worried when he saw the state of Eponine.

Enjolras stood by the wall at the side of the room leaving Joly to work. He pulled out bottles with labels he couldn't pronounce and instruments that looked like ones of torture rather than medicine. He knew Joly had some strange methods when it came to curing aliments, and perhaps he would be better sending Eponine to a real doctor but he trusted Joly more than a man he didn't know, and he had faith in him.

XXX

"You were like that for two days and two nights, but Joly told me to stay with you for the third night in case you relapsed again," he said finishing his speech and sitting down in the rickety chair. Eponine didn't really like the idea of being looked after, considering that she was so used to fending for herself; it was an almost foreign idea.

"Thank you," she said, unsure of anything else to say, she could feel the mutual awkward feeling between them and felt she needed to break that.

"It's no problem, Mademoiselle," he said giving small stiff smile.

"You don't have to call me that, I can hardly be counted as one after all," Eponine said in an act of self-deprecation.

"What should I call you then?" he asked.

"Eponine, just Eponine," she said smiling and sitting up further, reaching for the glass of water and drinking from it.

"Ok Eponine, I'm Enjolras," he said smiling a little more genuinely. Eponine repeated his name in her head, testing it out. It suited him, yes from what little she knew of him, he seemed like an Enjolras.


	6. Recovery

**Chapter 5**

Over the next few days Eponine began to regain her health, slowly but surely. Joly had told her that she had some variation of influenza, and possibly pneumonia. But these words were meaningless to her, and she needed to know is that she was ill and now she better. It was a painful process, with not much to do apart from occasionally talk to the men when they came to check on her, and even then they didn't stay for long. She decided that she liked Joly and Jehan best, as they were the most friendly and accommodating. Enjolras hadn't spoken to her since that day he had told her what was wrong with her, and Combeferre seemed pleasant enough, but again he didn't speak to her much. She had awoken the previous morning to find two plain dresses, and clean undergarments laid at the end of her bed, Jehan had told her that they were from Cosette who had heard from Marius that she was unwell and staying with the men.

Eponine was conflicted at the gesture. Part of her was deeply grateful for her kind thoughts, but the other part still harboured a deep jealously. She had read a story once of a man who had turned completely mad from jealously, so she knew it was a dangerous thing and tried to keep it hidden underneath everything else. She was yet to come to terms with losing Marius to Cosette, she didn't want to believe it but she had to. She couldn't live a lie anymore.

Early on a Thursday morning she awoke to the sound of clattering and chatter from the room beyond the wall. Having yet to leave the confides of the bedroom she was curious to see what the rest of the apartment looked like. She could see now that it was very similar to Marius' own apartment, leaving her to believe that it was in the same building. Tentatively she pushed the sheets away and began to dress herself, using the full glass of water to wash her grimy face and picking a dress out of the two Cosette had left for her. They were grander than anything she had worn in the last nine years of her life, but had a reminiscent feels of the clothing she wore as a small child. So out of sentiment she chose to blue one, much like her favourite had been. She was surprised to find a hairbrush lying on the dresser, but used it anyway. She supposed that this was Enjolras' room seeing as his hair was the longest, and would need to most need for a hairbrush, and the blonde strands of hair in the brush indicated also. Hesitantly she opened the door from the bedroom that led into a large room, with a kitchen in one half, a table and chairs in the middle and comfier looking chairs at the very end. Four people were sat around the table, talking and eating breakfast.

"Eponine!" the man facing her direction looked up, it was Marius. Eponine felt her heart lurch towards him, as though it wanted to pull her closer, but she held back, "Come on."

He motioned for her to sit in the chair next to her, feeling all the eyes in the room on her she hurriedly strode across the room and sat down.

"Breakfast?" Combeferre asked her starting to get up, presumably to make her some.

"Oh no, I can make my own breakfast," she said getting up herself. She wasn't used to people doing things for her, and she certainly wasn't going to start now. Glad of something to do, she busied herself cutting bread and spreading butter and cheese on top. She wasn't sure how much to make, of course her portions were far smaller than those of a healthy person, but at the same time she didn't want to take too much.

Once she felt like she had sufficed she took her plate and sat at the table eating quietly. Letting the conversation carry on around her.

"Any plans for today Enjolras?" Jehan asked him, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"School later and I thought maybe I would go to the café tonight," Enjolras spoke the last part of his sentence as though he was asking for a reaction. Eponine couldn't think why, when she had been to the café he had always been there.

"You should, we've missed you there," Combeferre said. Again Eponine was confused.

"I thought you all lived at that café," she said sitting up straighter.

"Not all of us. Enjolras has been avoiding it recently," Marius laughed at her comment, making her stomach do a somersault at his beautiful face lighting up in laughter.

"Why?" she shot Enjolras a curious glance who was looking down at the newspapers on the table below him.

"Reasons," he replied neutrally not looking up.

"A man of few words is a man of mystery," Jehan teased.

"Well if Enjolras is deciding to show his face in public again then maybe we should all gather at the café, for old times' sake," Combeferre pushed his now empty plate away from him.

"I'll invite Cosette then, you're welcome to come too Eponine obviously," Marius said his voice turning into that dreamy one Eponine had grown to resent. She wasn't so sure that she wanted to be in the same room as Cosette and Marius, she didn't think her heart could take it. She did, however, notice Jehan and Combeferre exchange knowing looks

"I don't know…I'd really like to find my sister," Eponine mumbled. She had been missing Azelma a lot recently, her sweet innocent sister who was no doubt struggling without her. She just hoped her father was being patient. Not that Azelma would ever disobey him.

"We can keep an eye out for her, if you tell us what she looks like," Enjolras finally looked up, and was staring Eponine unnervingly in the eye. He was obviously referring to her run in with that man.

"I can take care of myself," she protested growing defensive.

"I'm not saying you can't I was only pointing out tha-"Enjolras argued his point but was interrupted by Jehan.

"He only means that a multitude of eyes is better than one pair," Jehan eyes Enjolras as though warning him. Eponine supposed she was right.

"Yes you're right. She looks like me, only a couple of inches shorter, lighter hair, blue eyes and younger. She'll be on her own if you see her. Oh! I know, I could draw her for you," she decided that this was the best way to show them. She hadn't drawn in some years, but did remember the knack she had for it.

Marius retrieved a piece of paper and a pencil for her as she began to sketch. She felt everyone lean in to watch her, within a few minutes she had finished. She eyed it critically, it wasn't her best, but it looked enough like Azelma to be able recognize her.

"Impressive," Marius breathed, obviously surprised at her drawing skill.

"Quite," Combeferre agreed, Eponine smiled at them both grateful for their opinion. Though she didn't let her eyes linger on Marius for too long.

"So you'll come to the café tonight?" Marius asked his eyes shining, clearly excited at the prospect of having his best friend meet his lover. Best friend, Eponine hated how much she resented that title, couldn't she just be happy with it, couldn't she just accept it. Only time would tell.

"Yes I suppose I should," Eponine forced a smile on to her face. She figured the best way to get over her heartbreak would be to face it head on, and that's what she would do.

"We should all go out then and meet everyone there, 6 o'clock?" Jehan said, dipping in his pen artfully in his pot of ink.

Everyone nodded in agreement and so it was settled. Eponine felt anxiety set in, Cosette had been so kind to her, but she couldn't help but despise her so much. Face you fears Eponine she told herself.


	7. Voices Of The Past

**Chapter 6**

The street looked the same as it had for most of Enjolras' life. Most of his memories included the street looking as it did now. So why did he find it hard to remember it looking like this? Why did all his memories look so different from this? The café was there just as it had always been, but it didn't look the same. It never would.

Everywhere he looked he saw the horror. The men falling, again and again, the blood splattered up the walls, painting the bricks red. And the screams, the cries, echoing in his ears, never stopping, never relenting.

"Enjolras, are you quite alright?" Jehan's voice was faint, like a small whisper, barely audible through the screams. Enjolras kept walking; if he kept walking he would pass it all eventually.

"Enjolras!" Jehan grabbed his arm, pulling Enjolras from his memories, but they stayed there in the background, buzzing in his head. Jehan looked concerned, but Enjolras couldn't think why. Couldn't he see it too? Couldn't he feel the guilt? "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Enjolras lied, he would be fine, and he just had to adjust. He was brave; he would make it through this.

"Good, because we're here," Jehan relaxed into a smile, he looked up at the café behind Enjolras.

Light poured out from inside the building, laughter and chatter carried through the windows and doors, it was welcoming. It relaxed Enjolras; it felt more like home than any other place. The picture obscured his terrible recollections of the barricade and put him at ease.

He looked back to see Jehan and Combeferre smiling at him, and Eponine lagging behind a little, trailing her feet on the floor, looking down. A flash of images flicked through his mind. He remembered her crouched beneath the table, his snap judgement to run back and save her, his desperate struggle to pull her down the tunnel and then carrying her through the excrement. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. He waited for her to catch up before entering the café.

"Enjolras! Combeferre! Jehan!" he heard someone call. And in the corner, sat at a round table were Grantaire and Courfeyrac, who was calling to them. They all sat around the table, sinking into the background of full tables on yellowing walls.

"4 more drinks!" Grantaire called to the bartender, clearly already on his way to becoming drunk. Enjolras shook his head in despair. Was the man ever sober?

"I trust you're doing better Eponine?" Courfeyrac asked pleasantly, Enjolras had almost forgotten that she was here, she had been so quiet, and maybe she still felt ill.

"A lot better thank you," she said taking an impressively large gulp of her drink, all while keeping it down. Enjolras realised he'd been staring at little longer than he probably should, so he quickly looked down at his drink before taking a sip, letting the idle chit chat carry on around him.

There was a break in conversation only at the arrival of two more people; Marius and Cosette. Marius' was beaming with pride at showing his lover to all his friends. Enjolras could see why he was so in love with her, she was beautiful, with her golden hair and blue eyes. Not only that but she seemed warm and welcoming, like she wanted to be here, which was not something women like her usually thought.

In the corner of his eye, he did however notice everyone's head turn towards them, everyone apart from Eponine.

XXX

Eponine was enjoying herself, laughing with the boys and drinking as though nothing had happened. As though that barricade had never been erected. She was happy, and happy enough to forget about her parents, Azelma and the loss of Gavroche. That was until two figures appeared at her side.

"Marius!" Joly exclaimed, as Eponine looked up into his handsome face, not being able to ignore the woman stood next to him. She was just as lovely as she had been in the hospital maybe even more so now that the fever had worn off. And Eponine couldn't help but wish that her hair was just that little bit more golden like hers, softer like hers, or that her eyes were bluer like hers, or her skin smoother. But why wish for these things when they were never going to happen?

"Evening. This is Cosette everyone," Marius introduced her proudly, his eyes shining.

"Mademoiselle," Grantaire swept a sloppy bow, making Combeferre push him back down into his chair.

"Sorry he's drunk," Combeferre apologized on Grantaire's behalf. After the introductions were made, Marius sat next to Eponine, making her even more uncomfortable, and Cosette sat on his other side. The conversation continued, but Eponine contributed less, feeling as though anything she said would make her look less important or stupider than Cosette.

"So if Marius has found his true love then why have none of us?" Courfeyrac laughed in mock complaint.

"Good things come to those who wait," Jehan recited philosophically.

"And who said we didn't have anyone," Grantaire exclaimed.

"The woman that you paid to lie across your lap doesn't count," Enjolras countered, raising his eyebrow. Eponine let out a small chuckle at this comment.

"And what about you Enjolras, has our handsome leader found love at last?" Combeferre asked him curiously.

"Non, my first love shall always be Patria," Enjolras announced proudly which earned him a few groans around the table.

"You never change you tune," Grantaire moaned. To which Enjolras just shrugged his shoulders.

"Are they always like this?" a musically laughing voice floated to Eponine's ears as she saw Cosette leaning across Marius to talk to her.

"More and less, sometimes less drunk," Eponine gave a forced smile that felt unnaturally uncomfortable on her face.

"Oh," Cosette looked mildly shocked, but Eponine's supposed that her early days with her family made drink something she knew about.

"Thank you for the dresses by the way," Eponine blurted out, before suddenly becoming slightly embarrassed but holding her head high regardless.

"Oh it's no problem. You're a friend of Marius, and I heard you weren't well," Cosette smiled that charming grin that made it almost impossible to hate her. Eponine gave her a quick smile and nod before sinking back into her chair.

She saw how Marius and Cosette had their hands linked beneath the table and her heart ached in pain. She saw the way he gazed down on her when he thought no one was looking and the way her body curved into his. They were in love, they were happy. They were everything Eponine wanted, and everything she could never have.

Sadness in her heart she turned back to the table to find that someone else's eyes had been on her while hers had been on the couple. Enjolras was staring at her, his blue eyes piercing her muddy brown ones, she stared right on back. Her pride crumbling when she realised that he had worked it out. He knew that she loved someone she could never have, she hated him for knowing. She hated that he only secret was no longer her own to keep. But something in his eyes told her that he would keep it to himself. She gave a small miserable smile to show that she was grateful for his secrecy.


	8. He Was Never Mine To Lose

**Chapter 7**

Eponine continued to live in the company of Enjolras, Jehan and Combeferre. Settling into a routine of house sitting during the day while they went to school and accompanying them to the café in the evenings. She felt happier than she had been in long time, or thereabouts. She was warm, well fed with clean clothes, everything she had ever wanted and everything she should be grateful for. The boys were kind to her, or just kept out of her way. But she couldn't help but feel that she was overstaying her welcome. She had asked Jehan about it one morning.

"Monsieur?" she asked, looking up from the book Combeferre had leant her.

"Oui," he said, too looking up from what he was doing, which looked like writing to Eponine.

"You don't mind my staying here do you?" she asked, subconsciously picking at her nails.

"Non Eponine, non," he said earnestly.

"And Combeferre and Enjolras, they don't mind either?" she asked just making sure he wasn't hiding anything from her.

"Of course not. We brought you here, and here you shall stay. You're a friend now. And what are friends for," Jehan had a way of making Eponine feel relaxed, but she couldn't help but feel that he didn't see the impracticalities of the situation like she did.

"Any sign of Azelma?" Eponine asked as she did to one of them every day but generally got the same answer.

"'Fraid not Ep," Jehan gave her a small smile that did nothing to help her. Not a day went by where Eponine didn't worry about her sister. As time went by she wondered if Azelma was alone, if her parents had abandoned her. Eponine knew that she could not fend for herself for long; she had always relied on her family to help provide.

"We'll keep looking though," Jehan added as an afterthought.

"Thank you," Eponine said looking back down at her book, trying to blink back the hot tears that threatened to spill over.

XXX

It didn't take long for Eponine to feel trapped, all cooped in the apartment alone. She debated going out for a walk, but something pulled her upstairs to the room which was the reason she knew the building well in the first place. She had no idea about whether or not he would even be there. But she went regardless.

Pacing up the stairs she began to debate turning back, or hoping that he wasn't in. But she wanted to see him, just to see him, nothing more. To cling on to the tiny sliver of hope that things could change, recently that had been the only thing keeping her going. That and the thought of Azelma.

The familiar wooden door loomed in front of her, tempting her inwards.

"Marius?" her voice was barely louder than a whisper as she rapped on the door, the sound seeming louder than it would on any other occasion.

A few seconds passed before the door opened and a sleepy looking Marius appeared beyond it.

"Ponine," he smiled looking as though he was just waking up.

"Can I come in?" Eponine grinned back feeling herself fall back into her pattern of adoring him. She inwardly cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Sure," he opened the door further so she could walk in to his room. She felt at ease in her room, it had once been the only room she had felt safe in. It felt warmer and cosier than the apartment where her parents lived with her, and it felt safer with the absence of her father's gang.

She noticed that his bed sheets were strewn across the bed, and a pile of dirty clothes lay in the corner. She had seen worse.

"Sorry about the mess. What are you doing here anyway?" Marius picked up his mess as he made his way around the room.

"It's lonely downstairs, and I fancied a change of scene," Eponine sat on the plush chair nearest his bed, the one she sat in during most of her visits.

"Well it's nice for the company, I have school later though," Marius began to fold his clothes methodically.

"I know, I won't be long," Eponine could feel herself stare at his face that was screwed up in concentration. Counting the freckles on his face and feeling her heart lurch with a strange kind of longing. Eponine scolded herself again, when would she stop this?

"Eponine, can I tell you something?" he asked her finally sitting on the bed close to her, making her want to reach out and touch him, but she restrained herself.

"Of course Monsieur," she said, curious as to what it could be.

"I haven't known Cosette for a very long time I know, but there's something about her," Eponine felt her heart and stomach plummet, why did Cosette's name always come up in their conversations, "But I think I'd like to marry her. I bought a ring."

Marius was clearly overjoyed at the idea of marrying Cosette. He began rooting around in his belongings for the ring he had mentioned. Eponine swallowed quickly to stop the tears that were rising in his eyes; she wanted to run away, far away from there. It killed her each second she had to sit there and watch his love shine out from his eyes.

"Ah here it is," he pulled out a small red silk pouch, tipped it upside down to let a small silver ring fall out. It was a simple band with three crystals embedded in the top, and words engraved on that back that read; Cosette Pontmercy. Eponine wanted to snatch the ring from his hand and throw it out of the window, she wanted to scream, to lash out, and most of all she wanted to cry.

"It's lovely," she managed to choke out, it truly was a lovely ring, but she couldn't look at it for a second longer. She turned away and stood up, "Sorry. I need to go."

She ran from the room, letting the hot tears fall as soon as she was out of his sight. Sprinting down the steps she ran back into the empty apartment, into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She didn't even notice the man that had been stood at the bottom of the steps.


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 8**

_Thwack, thwack, thwack_. Was the sound Enjolras heard as he made it to the landing just outside of his apartment. A whirlwind of distraught chaos mixed with brown hair flew past him nearly knocking him off his feet before storming into his apartment, followed closely by the slamming of a door. It must have been Eponine, and she must have been visiting Marius, but why on earth would she be so upset? Unless…

Enjolras had known for a while that Eponine was in love with Marius, he was surprised that he couldn't see it himself. She wasn't exactly being very subtle about it, or maybe Enjolras was just too perceptive? Either way he felt it was his duty to find out what had gone on.

He made it halfway up the stairs when Marius blocked his path, looking equally confused and upset.

"Enjolras! You didn't see where 'Ponine went did you?" he asked jumping back a step to avoid colliding with Enjolras.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you follow her," Enjolras said calmly, hoping that his serenity would bring Marius' panic down a little.

"Is she alright? She just ran out of the room and I don't know why," Marius peered around Enjolras as though Eponine might be hiding behind him somehow.

"Well if you calm down then maybe I can tell you," Enjolras tried to keep his voice calm even though he was losing his patience.

Marius nodded and trudged back to his room, his usual happy demeanour missing from his stature. He slumped down onto his bed while Enjolras took his place on the chair. A small bright silver light shone into the corner of his eye attracting his attention, it was a thin ring laying discarded on the sheets. He reached down and picked it up before Marius could notice it. Spinning it around in his palm he read the engraving on the back that read; _Cosette Pontmercy_.

"Ummm, Mairus?" he asked raising his eyebrows in surprise. He had seen the couple only once and although he knew one would have to be blind to not see that they were in love he thought this was fast. Even for a hopeless romantic like Marius.

"I know we hardly know each other but-"Marius' face grew red in embarrassment as she tried to explain but Enjolras held his hand up to stop him.

"It's fine, I understand. Say no more," Enjolras smiled masking his shock.

"You do?"

"Well I can try,"

"I was showing this to Eponine when she ran out, you said you knew why?"

And now Enjolras could see where the problem lay. He was sometimes amazed at Marius' inability to put two and two together, but then again if he was so certain that Eponine was his best friend and only his best friend then maybe it was hard to see when he wasn't looking for it.

"I'm not sure whether it's my place to say, but I guess it's better than leaving you like this," Enjolras whispered his thought process to himself hoping that it would make it sound better, it didn't but he couldn't see any alternative.

"Enj, what is it?" Marius looked at him warily, worry suddenly clouding his eyes.

"Eponine…she's…she's in love with you," Enjolras took his time with his words making sure he didn't mess them up. He let them hang in the air for a minute, before starting to speak again.

"She has been for while…I think but she didn't want to tell you because of Cosette. I think she knows it can't work," Enjolras looked down at his lap waiting for Marius' reaction.

"How could I not realise?" Marius was in a state of disbelief, his eyes were wide and he looked a little uncomfortable, "So that's why she ran? How could I be so stupid as to show her the ring?"

Enjolras remained silent letting Marius absorb everything he had just said. He felt pity for both of them, Eponine for having to sit through Marius' declarations of love for the last person she wanted to hear, and Marius being so unintentionally cruel to her. Especially when Enjolras knew that he would never want to hurt her.

"I'll leave now," Enjolras broke the silence as he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Make sure she's okay," Marius blurted out biting his lip. With a curt nod Enjolras exited the room and jogged downstairs.

He hesitated on the threshold of his apartment, debating whether to lie to Marius and pretend that he checked on Eponine. But that wouldn't be fair on either of them. Striding over to the door he heard only the sound of his own footsteps. He knocked three times on the door.

"Eponine?" he called out, his voice sounding louder than it actually was due to the silence of the room.

"Yes?" Enjolras could tell that she was trying to sound strong.

"I've come to see if you are alright," he explained, not daring to open the door.

"I'm fine," he might have believed her if he had not heard the slight catch in her voice.

"I have to tell you something also," he said as he finally opened the door.

Eponine was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, the tell-tale signs of crying upon her face; the red, puffy eyes and the glistening tracks sparkling on her face. She gasped when he entered, trying to wipe her face clean and tidy her appearance. With little success.

"Yes?" she said, trying to be dignified but failing on account of the shameful blush creeping up her face.

"I'm sorry," Enjolras said the first thing that came to mind. He didn't want to tell her what he had done, but it seemed that it would be dishonest not to.

"For what?" her eyes suddenly grew with fear. He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach.

He pulled up the chair so that he was sat near her but so close that if she lashed out then he'd have an escape route. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"I ran into Marius just before I came in here…he was…concerned about you," Enjolras saw a flicker of tenderness break through Eponine's now scowling face, but she turned her face away from him, "And I…I told him that you loved him. I'm sorry, I had to."

He clenched his fists waiting on baited breath for a reaction. She heard her suck in a large breath of air but she didn't say anything.

"What did he say?" her voice sounded as though she was talking through clenched teeth but it was mixed with a kind of anguished sadness.

"Not much, he did ask me to make sure you were okay," Enjolras explained lamely. "I really am sorry."

Eponine's head snapped towards him, her eyes ablaze with a fiery anger, her fists clenched just as his were and her mouth in a thin tight line. Enjolras recoiled slightly, put a little off ease by her aggressive look.

"I can't believe I trusted you not to tell," she almost growled, clearly turning her shame at Marius' knowledge of her love into a bitter anger towards Enjolras.

"It's not as though I asked or wanted to know," he said defensively.

"I wish you'd never have noticed," she murmured relaxing marginally. She didn't know how much Enjolras wished that too, he didn't need to be involved with other people's affairs with love.

"Again I'm sorry, I really am," Despite all of his reservations, Enjolras really did mean it.

"Sometimes I wished you'd never found me that night," Eponine whispered bitterly, obviously thinking that he couldn't hear her. Enjolras' stone heart gave a little tremble at her words, not because he was particularly hurt by them, but because he didn't like, or want, her to think like that. How could anyone wish for a life filled with no pride or dignity? But perhaps to her, the shame of her secret love being revealed was just as painful as living a life on the streets. Enjolras would never understand the morals and principles of others when they were so different from his own.


	10. Reunited

**Chapter 9**

_**A/N- I'm going to be on a Hiatus this weekend (from Friday-Sunday) so I won't be able to write or post anything which means that it will be Monday before I post a new chapter.**_

_**I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has favourite and followed this story and those of you lovely enough to leave reviews. Thank you all :)**_

Eponine slept restlessly that night, her heart filled with anger and embarrassment. She wanted to tell Marius that Enjolras had got it all wrong, that she didn't love him. But at the same time she didn't want to face him, and she couldn't lie to him. Every time she settled down and her eyelids got heavy, just before she drifted off to sleep she would be reminded of Enjolras' voice telling her that he had revealed her deepest secret and she would groan in frustration, and unintentionally thrash about in the bed. He was so infuriating?!

Deep down she knew that she was being unreasonable, that he hadn't wanted to know this information and that he was only trying to help. But it was so much easier to blame someone else for the mistakes and wrongdoings in her life. She had blamed herself for all the mistakes in her life, so why couldn't she blame another for once?

XXX

"Eponine!" she felt someone shaking her body, trying to rouse her from her deep sleep, "Eponine!"

"Wa-what?" she spoke incoherently trying to rub the sleep from her eyes and wake herself up.

"We found Azelma," it was a man who was waking her, she pondered over whom it could be. That was before the words he had spoken sunk in.

"What? Where?" Eponine sat bolt upright scrambling around trying to get up.

"Calm down a second," it was Combeferre who was before her; he looked alarmed and was trying to push her back down so that she didn't panic and rush about.

"Okay," Eponine exhaled slowly, her mind still racing. Was she alright? Was she with her parents? Who had found her? She looked at the window and could see the sky was a dark blue with strips of gold and orange, indicating that the sun was rising. Why had he woken her so early in the morning? Why had it been the early hours of the morning when they had found her? She was so worried but relieved at the same time.

"Azelma is at the hospital, with Joly," Combeferre explained talking slowly so that she would understand everything clearly, "She's not well."

"Not well? What's wrong with her?" Eponine felt her stomach drop, was she ill, too cold, did she have influenza?

"I've come to take you to her," he said, getting up off the bed so that she too could get up, "I'll give you some time to get ready."

As soon as he left Eponine dressed with haste, splashing water on her face and running the hairbrush through her locks. Combeferre wanted to get a carriage but she insisted that walking would be quicker than searching for one. They hurried along the dark streets that were just beginning to lighten, tripping on the uneven stones as her mind wasn't concentrating on her feet but rather her sister. She prepared herself for the worst, if she had been all alone without her parents, then living on the streets for weeks on end would have been unkind on her. She would have barely eaten scraps, and comfortable sleep would have been hard to come by.

They reached the hospital just as the first light of day came spilling over the rooftops and onto the stones beneath their feet. Combeferre directed her to the private wards of the hospital; they reached the end of a long corridor to find two familiar people stood in front of a door. One was Joly and the other Enjolras.

"Where is she?" Eponine rushed forward towards Joly, ignoring Enjolras.

"In there, but Eponine, she's not well," the serious tone to Joly's voice made her realise how bad it could truly be, "I wouldn't tell her about Gavroche. You wouldn't want to upset her."

Eponine swallowed and nodded slowly, delicately placing one hand on the door knob, sucking in a breath before turning. A frail figure lay on the bed in the corner of the room by the open window that was now letting yellow light flood onto her, her mousy brown hair fanned out behind her head, her eyelids closed above her sunken cheeks. Eponine had been through hell and back with Azelma, but she had never seen her look like this. It made her feel sick with worry and anxiety.

"Zelma?" she breathed feeling herself being pulled towards her sleeping sister. But she didn't stir, "Zelma?"

This time she spoke louder, stronger and Azlema murmured a little before her eyelids fluttered open. Eponine fought the urge to cry out and smiled a little to try comfort her.

"Where am I Ponine?" Azelma too smiled a little but still looked confused and delirious.

"At the hospital, my friends found you," Eponine explained sitting on the chair that was sat by the bed, as though someone had been sitting there before she had come in.

"Oh yes, I remember," Azelma turned to look at something beyond Eponine's head. She turned to see Enjolras, Joly and Combeferre stood in the doorway. Joly walked towards the girls, while the other two hovered at the threshold.

"Hello Mademoiselle, I'm Joly" he knelt down beside the bed. Eponine smiled to herself noting that Azelma did not correct him on his addressing her as she herself had done.

"Bonjour," she gave a weak smile before coughing viciously. Joly rushed to help her up into the sitting position. Eponine reached for a handkerchief that sat in her pocket and passing it to Azelma. She saw splatters of blood appearing in spots on the cloth, making her recoil slightly. She heard a few hurried footsteps behind her that suddenly stopped as though they had a change of heart, decision. Ignoring it she waited until the coughing had subdued. When she was at ease, Joly let her lie back down and pulled out a box filled with equipment. Eponine finally looked back at the person who had ran towards them and saw Enjolras standing a few paces behind her chair, looking uncertain about whether he should approach. He looked down at her curious judgemental stare, he looked affronted at her expression but did not relent.

"Merci," Azelma gasped at Joly, reverting Eponine's stare back to her, "And you too Monsieur."

Now it was her turn to look at Enjolras, another weak smile forming on her ill face. Eponine frowned a little, wondering why on earth she would be thanking him; maybe she was just a little confused.

"Why are you thanking him?" Eponine asked incredulously.

"Because I found her," he said from behind her.

XXX

Enjolras couldn't sleep that night. Too much guilt, too much remorse. Not that he wasn't used to that, it was just part of everyday life now. But still he couldn't sleep. So to clear his head he went for a walk, not his usual choice of activity but his mind couldn't stay focused on anything. He would usually read or do his work, but he couldn't do either of them. So he was walking, and judging by the moon in the sky, it was early in the morning. Parisian streets could be dangerous this time of night, but Enjolras thought, or rather hoped, that he could protect himself.

There weren't many people out and about, a few drunken men sloppily wandering around, women of the night whistling to get his attention but he just pushed them away. Just as the cold air was beginning to nip at his skin, and he was debating whether or not to turn back when he felt a pull at his left pocket. Looking down he saw a small figure pulling its hand out of his pocket, a few shining coins in their palm. They gave a small gasp, glancing up at him, her face looked vaguely familiar.

"Azelma," he breathed recognizing her as Eponine's sister she had drawn, but the small girl was already trying to hobble away. She looked ill, injured even, he had found her now and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Wait!" he called after her just as she turned a corner into an alleyway he had just come up to the main road he was now on. He began to sprint after her, keeping his eyes trained on her retreating back. He was catching up to her quickly, her damaged state slowing her down. Eventually he managed to reach out and grab her arm.

"Please Monsieur! You can have your money!" she wailed, throwing the coins back into his face while the tears streamed down her own.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he said forcefully, holding her still. The words were the same as he had said to her sister, but the two were acting so differently. While Eponine had fought back, Azelma was sobbing for mercy, Eponine had been asking for money whereas Azelma had taken to stealing. But he shouldn't be making such comparisons now.

"You're not," her voice was filled with shock, before her eyes widened and her body crumpled to the ground.

"Oh God," he shook his head before scooping her body up into his arms, again being reminded of the barricade and when he had taken Eponine away from there.

He went the first place he could think of; the hospital. She was clearly ill and he knew that Joly had the night shift so he hoped that he would be able to help.

So now he sat by the girl's bedside, watching her in her feverous sleep, her bones protruding from her skin at all angles, any reminiscent youthful beauty had being cruelly extracted from her face. She looked so incredibly like her sister, but so different too. Eponine was still full of love and happiness and Azelma had reached the end, her heart was full of sorrow and abadonement.


	11. Heart To Heart

**Chapter 10**

The next day Eponine found herself walking alone to the hospital, she had insisted that she go by herself, despite the boys' kind offers of accompaniment. All the boys, apart from Enjolras, maybe he had cottoned onto her distant attitude to him. She felt some of her anger was misdirected towards him, but he didn't seem too bothered. But it only made her feel guiltier that he had found Azelma, she had thanked him politely but nothing more. And anyhow, she needed time of her own; that had been her excuse when she had left the apartment. But really she knew that by leaving the house she had less of a chance of catching Marius on his way to school or on his way to Cosette's.

She had been successful in avoiding him so far, but it had only been two days. She could feel the shame inside her every time she thought of it, how she could have let Enjolras see her love so clearly. How she could have trusted him to keep it to himself, how blind she was.

But she had promised Azelma she would come to see her anyway, and she wanted answers. Where had their parents been? Why had she been on her own? Had they left her? She couldn't quite believe that. Leaving her and Gavroche yes, they had always been to defiant and too sure of right and wrong (or so she liked to think), but Azelma, no never, she had always done every little demand they asked of her, every task, every pick pocket anything to help them. Surely they wouldn't leave her. She thought she knew her parents, but clearly no one was predictable.

She reached the square where the hospital was situated, she had received instructions from Joly to take the back entrance into the private wards, that way she wouldn't be interrogated by the staff that worked there. Passing through the small, narrow streets than ran parallel to the back of the hospital she soon found the door that had been described to her. Making sure no one could see her, she slipped inside to try navigate the corridors until she found the door from the day before.

"Zelma," she said as she opened door peeking inside, repeating a silent prayer inside her head hoping that she looked better. In the bed in the corner was the same frail girl she had seen yesterday, only now she was more awake and aware of her surroundings.

"Ponine," she smiled sitting up in the bed, Eponine looked around the room to check that they were alone, which they were. Azelma's cheekbones still jutted out at odd angles, her wrists looked so small Eponine could surely fit in it her grasp and in the brighter sunlight she could see that her skin had an odd grey tinge to it. She tried not to recoil at the sight of her, but it was hard.

"Feeling better?" Eponine asked, even though she knew what the truthful answer should be.

"Not much, but there's still time," Azelma replied as Eponine sat down on the side of her bed. Eponine knew that she was just trying to act brave in front of her, she always did, she never wanted to disappoint her sister.

"Zelma, why weren't you with Mama and Papa?" Eponine asked finally after a considerable pause.

"A week or so after the barricade, they sent me out on an errand, nothin' unusual, but when I got back they were gone," she could hear the pain in her voice but she continued regardless, "I've been tryin' to live off the streets, but I never was as good as you or 'Roche."

The mention of Gavroche made a catch in Eponine's throat, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her. She was already ill and distressed she didn't need to know about the death of her younger brother, that would only make things worse.

"But then your friend found me, or rather caught me. I was tryin' to pocket him, he didn't have much but he spotted me and chased after me. I thought he was going to hurt me, but he said he wasn't going to and then brought me here. I couldn't run fast, my toes were too cold and my head was too dizzy," Eponine listened to her recount, nodding appropriately. Not taking her eyes off her, in case she should relapse into a coughing fit as she had done the night prior or slump unconscious.

"He's awfully handsome," Azelma commented, a tiny sparkle returning to her eyes.

"Who?" Eponine asked, frowning.

"Your friend, the one that found me," Azelma was teasing now she knew, as she began to giggle. It was nice to get a glimpse of her sister again beneath the starved figure.

"Oh, Enjolras," Eponine shrugged wishing she wouldn't talk about him, his name brought shame and anger to her stomach.

"Nice name," Azelma laughed, the giggling small child inside of her shining through her tattered exterior.

"Oh shush, we're hardly friends anyway," Eponine rebuffed her quickly before changing the subject.

XXX

Eponine tried to contain her sadness as she hurried home in the now darkening sky. She had held it together well while she was talking to Azelma, but had taken the opportunity to leave when the nurse had come in to check on her. She didn't have to be a doctor to know that she wasn't well and certainly wasn't getting any better. The blood that came out of her lungs when she coughed clearly wasn't doing her any good. But she refused to accept the worst; she had to keep the faith when no one else would.

Pushing open the door to the apartment she intended to just go back to her room, if she could call it that, for a lie down. But the figure at the table called her name, distracting her intended motion of events.

"Eponine, is your sister okay?" Enjolras asked sitting up in his chair, hovering between walking over to her and staying where he was.

"Not any better," Eponine walked over a slumped down into the chair next to him. They sat in silence for a minute or so, neither of them saying or doing anything.

"I really am sorry about what I did…what I told Marius," he said again, repeating his apology that Eponine was yet to accept. She felt guilty again and shameful but this time for not forgiving him.

"It's fine, I'm sorry," she didn't know why she apologized, but he didn't seem to mind, maybe it was what he wanted.

"What's it like to have a sister?" he asked rather suddenly, he didn't show much emotion on his face other than that same piercing stare he so often trained into her eyes.

"Did you not have siblings?" she asked curiously. He shook his head so she tried her best to explain, "It's nice. Parents don't always love you but you know that your siblings will, because you take care of them and they take care of you. And no matter what you would die for them."

Eponine wasn't aware of the emotion in her face until she felt one fat tear fall down her face, she wiped it hastily, and trying to stop any that might follow. She didn't want Azelma to die; she wanted her to grow old with her. She bit her tongue and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. She felt Enjolras' warm hand grasp her upper arm trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," he said, as sincerely as he had before, but a little quieter. Eponine shook her head, refusing to break down crying.

"It's okay," she said swallowing as subtly as she could manage, "Did you ever get along with your parents?"

"Umm, not particularly," he was a little taken aback by her question but answered her nonetheless," They cut me off when I announced my political views in front of them, they still send me money for school but as far as I'm aware I have no parents."

Eponine could hear the bitterness in his tone; he obviously resented them for it. They didn't sound like fair people, but Eponine didn't voice her opinion in case she had read him wrong and he still respected them.

"My parents didn't care for me…and Gavroche. I thought they cared for Azelma a little but they left her, all alone on the streets," she managed to overpower her sadness with anger; it felt good to tell someone what her parents had done. And at least she knew Enjolras would disapprove of their actions.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief, she nodded in answer.

"But my parents weren't ever any good I know that now. They were thieves and crooks, and that makes me no better than them," Eponine sighed, voicing her true opinion of herself.

"No," Enjolras' voice was stronger and louder than it had been through the entire conversation, "You know it's wrong so you left. That makes you ten times better than they are."

He looked so certain and serious than Eponine could hardly refuse, she gave him a small smile at which he seemed to realise what he had said making him look back down at his work. He looked a little sheepish which made Eponine smile to herself. Maybe they still had a chance of becoming friends.


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 11**

_**A/N- I'm giving you two chapters in one day to make up for my hiatus over the weekend. And also I'm really proud of this chapter because of the abundance of feels in it. You have been warned.**_

Enjolras watched as Eponine retired for bed. Her retreating back was hunched over, not in her natural posture but because she felt defeated, that much he could tell. He was glad that they were on good terms again, but part of him was surprised at his openness with her. He didn't talk about his parents often, yet he had told her the things it had taken him years to tell other people in a matter of mere minutes. Shaking his head he tried to turn his attention back to his work, but he couldn't really focus. His mind was too preoccupied on his parents. Now that he had finally spoken about them he realised how much it had hurt him when they had parted from him.

Emotions had always been dangerous to Enjolras; they were a distraction from the revolution. But that was over, so why did he continue to ignore them? Wouldn't it be easier to just tell someone that he missed having a family? He had practically told Eponine anyway. But he still wouldn't let himself feel anything.

"Urgh!" he slammed his pen down onto the table in frustration, and screwed up his half written essay throwing it aimlessly to the floor. He couldn't carry on working now, his mind was elsewhere.

He flopped down on the makeshift bed that was the couch. A thin blanket covered his now shivering body, the night was colder than it had been in a while and for the first time he was starting to miss his own bed. But he could never bring himself to kick Eponine out; he knew that he had to help her. She was about to lose her sister, that much was obvious to anyone, not that she would ever admit that to herself. Before he wanted to help her because she was a way he could continue his cause, but because of whom she was, not what she represented.

XXX

Eponine visited Azelma over the next few days, only for her worst fears to be confirmed. She was not getting any better, and to make it worse, no one seemed to be surprised at all. She was told that she had something called consumption, and the lack of food and warmth hadn't helped it. She didn't want to admit that she had accepted that she would be going soon.

But Eponine still visited her everyday regardless. Sometimes the boys came with her, usually Jehan or Joly. Both of whom Azelma seemed to like, or at least enjoy their company. But today Enjolras had offered his company; he had told her that he wanted to see how she was. This made sense to Eponine, seeing as he was the one who had found her. She had memorized the route to the hospital having taken it religiously for the past week, coming into the private ward she could sense something was wrong.

"Hi," Azelma turned in the bed to face them, "Enjolras, hello."

She smiled at them both, sitting up and that's when Eponine saw what was wrong. Her skin was covered in a shiny sheen that looked like a cold clammy sweat, but apart from that she looked fine. She decided that she would proceed as normal just with a little more care.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," Enjolras said charmingly bowing his head, Eponine caught a snatch of a concerned look on his face and she knew that he saw it too. But he still managed to act normally, which was something that she was failing to do so at the moment.

"Eponine has told me about you, and I suppose I should thank you again," Azelma smiled being reeled in by his charms, but still maintaining some kind of sophistication. Impressed Eponine sat on her bed letting Enjolras occupy the chair.

"No need Madame," he shook his head gallantly.

"Of course there is! Eponine countered, he had saved her sister. It was no small feat and something she would always be grateful for.

"Exactly!" Azelma agreed, another innocent smile coming to her face, "You saved me."

Azelma's words stung, she truly thought her life was saved. Could she not see how ill she really was? Did she truly not see it? Or did she just not want to believe it? Eponine tried to shake the thought from her head. Some vain hope inside of her told her that as long as she didn't think or believe it then it would become irrelevant. Unable to listen to the small talk going on in front of her she stood up and faced the window with her back to them. Azelma was all she had left, all that she lived for now that Marius was gone. Maybe she could live for Marius again, but why should she relapse into false hope again?

XXX

"They were gone! Mama and Papa just gone," Azelma finished recounting the story he had heard from Eponine earlier. She still had an air of naïve optimism. Maybe she was so used to being ill and hungry that having the warm bed and food made her illness seem just that little bit less serious.

They all sat in silence, occupied with their own thoughts, whatever they may be. Like so many of the other times when he was just thinking he felt his mind wander to the barricade as the flashing images of falling men, blood and the national guard advancing over the pile of useless furniture repeated themselves over and over again. _I should have saved them…I should have stopped it before it was too late…I should have died with them_. So many uncertain thoughts clouded his brain.

"Monsieur! 'Ponine! Something's wrong," Azelma's terrified squeak of a yell brought him back to reality. She gave a small cough sending blood splatter flying over the sheets. Her wide eyes stared at his, silently pleading for help. His thoughts flew apart as he scrambled to remember what Joly had done last time she had had a coughing fit. Hauling her up into the sitting position he gently patted her back hoping to ease the coughing.

He turned to look at Eponine who had stood up and was now watching horrified as a small trail of blood trickled from her sister's mouth. She seemed to notice him watching her and sprang into action, running to the door calling for help while she went. Azelma was now making a strange gargling noise that sounded as though she was drowning, blood frothing at her lips. Running his hands through his hair he could feel the hope slipping away slowly into the abyss. He slipped the towel under her chin hoping to catch the spray of blood.

"In here!" he heard a frantic call as Eponine returned followed by Joly and a nurse. They both looked shocked at her condition but wasted no time in springing into action. Enjolras stepped back letting them try to help her, but the small inkling of doubt had filtered his mind and he couldn't kill it. Joly pulled out a strange metal wire with a dish on the end and pressed it to Azelma's chest. He stayed silent for a few moments before turning to the nurse with a disdained look on his face. Enjolras saw the small shake of his head, and judging from the gasp beside him; so did Eponine.

Joly stood up and was clearly about to speak when Enjolras indicated that it was alright. He walked to the young girl's bedside and knelt beside her. She wasn't going to die alone, no one should. And he had left his friends to die alone; he could never do that again. He _would _never do that again.

"Am I going to die?" Azelma croaked obviously feeling his grasp in her cold palm. He didn't want to tell her but at the same time had didn't want to lie to her.

"Soon," he whispered, and to his surprise she smiled. As though these words comforted her. Maybe she knew her suffering would be over soon.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe," he heard Eponine say softly as she appeared at the other side of the bed, her hand caressing Azelma's head.

"No…you did, for as long as you could," Azelma croaked her breaths becoming shorter. Enjolras shushed her stroking the back of her hand. He noticed Eponine trying desperately to hold it together, but he would never let his marble stature crack. Azelma let out a small cry of pain, her face contorting.

"Don't worry it's not long now," he comforted her, hating himself for not being able to save someone else. He didn't want to watch her die, or what he was doing to Eponine in finding her sister.

"Be brave," Eponine whispered her voice still strong. Azelma nodded before more blood painted the cloth that rested on her chest, making Enjolras wince as though it was hurting him too.

"Thank you Monsieur," she breathed her voice shaky and thin but she still held it the best she could, "You are awfully handsome you know."

Azelma had a faraway look in her eyes. And Enjolras knew what she was doing. She knew death was coming, and just as he had when he thought he was going, she was imagining what her life might have been had she lived on. She may have been dreaming of warm houses, children and true love, he would never know. He sensed the deliria kick in as she stared up into the ceiling as though something was there.

"You're very pretty too Mademoiselle," he tried his best to smile but he couldn't. She seemed to scoff a little.

"Not as pretty as 'Ponine," the words seemed to become harder and harder to speak, like she was giving away precious minutes of her life to say them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eponine give a watery smile, shaking her head.

"I love you 'Zelma," Eponine blurted out, and he knew that she needed to say this before she went.

"I love you too," her voice was so quiet that he had to strain to hear it, "And you Monsieur, don't waste that pretty face."

Enjolras gave a very small genuine chuckle that released his barriers for just one second making a single tear fall down his face of cracked marble. He closed his eyes for just a moment to compose himself but he felt the hand he held go slack, and he quickly opened them. Azelma's face was frozen in the position it had been seconds prior, her glassy eyes still facing the ceiling and her mouth stretched in a funny half smile.

"Oh 'Zelma," the muffled tortured sob came from beside him. Eponine fell to the floor, sobs racking her body.

Enjolras did the respectful thing and leaned into her. He placed his hand over her eyes slipping her eyelids shut before planting one delicate kiss on her forehead. He didn't kiss her because he loved her, but because he owed people like her at least that much. He had lost the fight for them; he kissed her not out of pity. But as a promise.

He turned his attention back to Eponine who sat on the cold hard ground, tears lining her face and her eyes transfixed on Azelma. He contemplated leaving her alone, but sometimes being alone can be hard. Sitting next to her on the floor that felt uncomfortable under him, he didn't say anything; he didn't feel the need to. They both sat in almost silence, her small muffled sobs the only sound in the room. At some point they removed the body; Enjolras knew that Eponine could never pay for a real funeral or burial, heck! He couldn't either. But still he sat by her, waiting until she wanted to leave. He wasn't sure why he did so, but he knew that he didn't want to leave her. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was just worried for her. The one crack that had appeared in his marble was growing and all because he was worried for one girl. He couldn't fight with a crumbling composure, but after all. He needed something to believe in.


	13. Just Eponine and Enjolras

**Chapter 12**

Eponine could never have imagined how hard it is to be alone, completely alone. It hadn't felt this bad when she had cut ties from her parents, but she had never cared for them as she had cared for Azelma. _Had cared_… the very fact that she had to refer to her in the past tense pained her. She wasn't sure whether she should be angry or sad. But she knew that she had to be strong. She just had to. She had no one else to live for, Marius could never love her and she never wanted to have the unfortunate shame of facing him again, and Azelma and Gavroche were both gone. Why was she still here? Hadn't God finished with her? Hadn't he tested her enough? She was done here; she didn't need to be on earth anymore.

The pain was just too much. She tried to keep it internal, which she managed for the day when she was in the company of others, but at night it became just a little bit too much and she would allow herself the solace of crying herself to sleep. It will get better she had to tell herself.

XXX

Enjolras had really tried to throw himself into work ever since Azelma's death. Something about it really seemed to spur him on. He had to earn his certificate so he could work in law, he had to. He was so busy some days that all he did was go to school and then spend the hours after reading and studying until the stars were out and the city was sleeping.

But in was in these late hours that he heard the almost silent, very soft cries coming from his bedroom, if he could still call it his. Eponine, during the day and his hectic schedule he almost forgot about her. But she reminded him every night. According to his friends she was holding up well, doing everything she normally would, laughing with them and smiling. But all Enjolras saw, or rather heard, was her vulnerability. He never spoke to her about it, not that he had the chance, but he heard it regardless.

And that was why he was so surprised when she emerged from the room late one night, drying her eyes and sniffing slightly. She didn't notice him at first, obviously too tired to see the bright light that came from the lamp beside him. He watched as she strode across to get a glass of water. Keeping his gaze on her mouth as she began to take a sip of water, she halted and looked at him. Her eyes glowed with embarrassment and a hint of annoyance at being found, so Enjolras removed his stare and looked into her eyes instead.

"Sorry, I was just getting a drink," she explained, her composure returning as she drained the glass and put it down again.

"It's fine," he said looking down, wishing he could think of something else to say. She saved him the trouble.

"How's the work getting on?" she sat down opposite him. He could hear the cracks in her voice and see the determined expression on her face, but he didn't mention it.

"It's tough, but I'm getting there," he gave a half smile as he closed his book, "And are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said just a little bit too quickly, he frowned sceptically and against his better judgement, pursued the topic.

"Really Eponine?" he rubbed his lips together hoping that she wouldn't rebuff him.

"No," she snapped. She had rejected his comforting advances but at least she had told him the truth. He shrugged a little before dipping his pen into his ink slowly, watching as the black substance dripped from it, "I miss her."

Enjolras was a little stunned to say the least; he wrinkled his nose in slight discomfort almost wishing he hadn't asked. But at the same time he wanted to help.

"It'll get better," he smiled as her eyes brimmed with tears she clearly didn't want to fall.

XXX

Eponine exhaled loudly, blinking rapidly to try clear her eyes. She had heard what she wanted to hear, yet it still didn't make sense. How could she be gone? Swallowing she dared herself to look into his eyes again.

"Will it?" the words got stuck in her throat and came out choked and strangled. No she would be strong. But Enjolras did something that really surprised her. He wasn't one for affection of displays of it.

With a scraping noise he got up and walked over to her, only hesitating slightly as he reached her. Before she could so much as react or speak he wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to stand up. She relaxed a little, his warmth radiating from him, soaking her body with a soft glow. His arms were strong, but not holding her so tightly that she might be offended, and his chin rested on the top of her head on account of her being a considerable amount shorter than him. She sighed a little for she felt hint of shame, her pride told her to pull away but her need for comfort prevented her from doing so.

"I don't need your pity Monsieur," she swung her arms uselessly by her sides, still unsure how to respond.

"Enjolras," was all that he said.

"What?" she asked genuinely confused as she peered up at him.

"Enjolras, not Monsieur," he looked defiant.

Finally breaking apart she smiled the best she could at him, her heart just slightly more at ease.

XXX

Enjolras was even more surprised than Eponine at his rash actions. But he didn't by any means regret them. He didn't want her to be sad therefore he should try to rectify it.

"Enjolras, not Monsieur," he said clearly. There would be no formalities between them. He didn't want to over complicate anything, over complications led to caring and holding on too much. And he couldn't risk that. He was a man of his word and a man of his country, no one else's. No one owned his heart but him, and no one ever would. Despite the rather large fissure in his marble stature he held onto the image of the stone man he knew and was used to. He would remain just that.

So she would call him Enjolras and he would call her Eponine. Just Enjolras and Eponine.


	14. Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 13**

As his exams approached Enjolras found himself worrying a little. Two months ago he wouldn't have cared at all; he lived for the future he wanted to shape, not for his seemingly useless school work. But things were different now. His work was the only thing that could give him a future he could help make. Some of the other men in his politics classes were interested in helping him make a change. But it wasn't going to be easy, he knew that much.

But a small weight off his shoulders was that Eponine had improved vastly since their awkward confrontation late that night. He didn't hear her cries in the night or see her looking down. Maybe at odd times he caught her give a fleeting glance of sadness, but he couldn't expect her to be happy given what had just happened. But in some strange way that was definitely unnecessary, he was proud of her. The thought made him laugh a little before he directed his thoughts back to his work or class.

XXX

Eponine had felt so ashamed after bearing part of her soul to Enjolras that night. She had never felt so weak and vulnerable, at least not in a short while. He knew that she cried, and to her that was enough to bring her down if he wanted to. She knew that he wouldn't but she wouldn't throw caution to the wind, she would never do that.

She did feel a little bit better day by day but she was hiding the bitterness she always felt in the pit of her stomach. Now she knew that Enjolras stayed up late at night she avoided making any noise, or letting him or anyone else see anything that could indicate that she was weak and distressed. Not that she was anyway.

So she was trying to patch up her life. She still felt guilty for, what she considered, overstaying her welcome. Despite the boy's insistences that she was welcome. She tried to make herself as useful as she could; cooking (not something she enjoyed doing), cleaning (which was barely enjoyable) and anything to help them with their work. She liked to think that she was of use, but with the small incomes of three boys she felt like a burden, she was just an extra mouth to feed.

So that's why she went to Combeferre asking him what she could do.

"Monsieur?" she sat down next to him on the couch, lying her sweeping brush down on the side of the couch.

"Oui Eponine," he had been staring pretty aimlessly into space when she had plonked down next to him.

"Well, I feel like a burden here," he opened his mouth but she held up her hand to stop him, "But do you know if there's anything I could do, to you know, to earn my keep?"

Combeferre thought for a moment, which gave Eponine some time to think. She wanted to do this, she had to get a better way of life, and Azelma would want her to. She was tired of living her life like a crook or someone with something to be ashamed of. That was her past, and she was going to put it behind her.

"You said you can read and write?" he asked putting his fingers to his temple.

"Yes, it's been a while but I can," she said truthfully.

"Well I have a friend who works at a printing press and he has an opening, if we get you some practice in then he might take you on," he bit his lip as if he was unsure, but it was good enough for Eponine.

"Merci Monsieur," she clapped a little over enthusiastically, "I'll get practicing."

By the time she finished cleaning it was the early evening. Combeferre, Jehan and Enjolras had gone to the café but she had declined the offer. Running her finger across the collection of books that sat in the small bookcase in the corner of the room she read the titles of all the volumes. It was a long laborious process as her mind fumbled over the words but eventually she picked one out. A book of fairy tales, something she was surprised to find but she thought it would be simpler than the books on law and other complicated topics. Settling down on the sofa she began to read. As she opened the first page she learnt that the book was Enjolras'. Written in the margin were notes in a child's writing, silly opinions on the stories and interpretations. Flicking through the pages she tried to decipher the almost incomprehensible writing, she noted that he liked the stories of battle and freedom rather than the light stories of princesses, soon she gave up trying to read the scrawl and began to read the stories. At first it took her several moments to read a single word, but soon it was closer to several moments to read a sentence. She began to enjoy the stories rather than struggle to comprehend the words. She pondered over some of the phrases but moved on.

She read and read, for how long she didn't know. She read until her eyelids grew heavy and the world around her turned black as she slipped into dreams of princes and dragons.

XXX

Enjolras felt bad for leaving early, but he had to finish his long manuscript. Combeferre had told him that Eponine had wanted to get a job and he was going to help her. He was glad that she was moving on, that she wasn't contemplating going back to her life with her parents, wherever they were.

Opening the door he noticed that the room was in darkness, perhaps Eponine had retired early. He flicked on the oil lamp that sat on the table making an orange glow drenched everything in light. That's when he saw her, lying on the couch that he usually occupied at night. He smiled a little and went over to kneel by her. She was sleeping, whether it was peaceful or not he couldn't tell.

He was about to wake her up when he saw her give a small smile in her sleep.

"Azelma," she murmured happily. He couldn't wake her, not now. Partly glad that he would get to sleep in the bed that night he left her. Not before he removed the book she had been reading from under her arms, it had been the book of fairy tales from when he was a child. The only real possession he had kept when his parents had cut ties with him. Glancing back up at her to make sure that she wasn't stirring he thought about how reminiscent she was of the princess that slept for almost a hundred years, he knew she wouldn't like to be compared to a princes so he laughed a little.

Protectively he gently placed the book back on the shelf before picking up the blanket that he had been using that now lay on the floor. Trying his best not to rouse her he placed it over her small frame and tucked it around her. He desperately hoped that no one would walk in, he had never shown any display of affection for a woman before and he knew that was exactly how he friends would interpret the situation. He was just being chivalrous and kind, nothing more. Giving her a gentle subconscious smile he decided to go to sleep. God knows that he needed it and it would do him a world of good.


	15. The Final Straw

**Chapter 14**

_**A/N- Sorry for not updating in a few days, but I went to a sleepover on Friday and I was out all day on Saturday so I haven't had any chances to write or upload anything. Hopefully this will suffice you all :)**_

"You see I told you that you were getting better," Combeferre encouraged Eponine as she wrote out the alphabet for what felt like the hundredth time that day but she refused to stop until she felt she had done herself justice. Her hand still felt shaking when the pen met the paper but at least the writing was legible. Or so Combeferre said.

"You're sure?" Eponine asked sceptically as she eyed her work critically.

"Of course. And you still have three days until the interview if you want to practice some more," he said supportively. She gave her pages and pages of writing one last glance before she piled them all together neatly. She had done enough for today. Reading had been a lot easier to recollect how to do, writing was a different story. But she was glad that they weren't suggesting that she do arithmetic. Combeferre, Jehan and Enjolras had been helping her as best as they could around their own busy schedules. Although Jehan did have a tendency to make her copy out his poems, which he would no doubt be giving to women he was always desperately trying to woo. Combeferre and Enjolras were a little more helpful to say the least, and all three of them were supportive of her choices to try and get a job.

"Maybe, if I get enough money I can buy my own apartment," she had mused one day. She found herself often wondering what she could do if she had just a little money. She hated not having two pennies to rub together, but she knew that it would get better. She was going to make everything better, she was going to leave her old life behind and she will get herself back onto her feet. She dreamt of the dresses she would buy, just like the ones Cosette wore. Sometimes in her most private moments she wondered that maybe if she dressed more like Cosette than Marius would leave him for her. It was a selfish thought and one she tried to not to think about too much. But she found comfort and solace in her imaginary scenarios when he loved her and the lark never existed.

Her train of thought was interrupted by three sharp knocks at the door. Jehan scrambled up from his position of the sofa and opened it, only for Eponine's heart to drop. It was Marius.

She heard the scraping of chairs as Combeferre and Enjolras too went to greet their friend but Eponine didn't move, she felt as though her hands had been nailed to the chair and her eyes made to stare at his face. She hadn't seen him since Enjolras had told him that she was in love with him, she had almost forgotten about that shameful event. But he was here, and the longer she looked at him the more of her heart she could feel break off and drift towards him.

"It's been a while Marius," Combeferre exclaimed, so blissfully unaware of the tension that was mounting in the room.

"Yes it has," Marius agreed as he looked at Eponine who in turn glanced downwards," But I've come to see Eponine, actually."

Now Eponine looked up at him, why would he want to see her? Couldn't he just leave her alone? She felt the itchy blush creep up her cheeks as everyone turned to her. She stood up quickly and strode confidently towards them, willing her red cheeks to lose their colour.

"Can we stand outside?" Marius asked looking a little awkward. Eponine tried to maintain her confidence as she stepped outside behind him, closing the door leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you since…well I thought you might want some space," Eponine relaxed a little feeling at ease in his presence, but she didn't let her emotional guard down, "And I'm sorry I was so insensitive before, I shouldn't have shown you the ring."

"No," she sighed, "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

"But I…I should…" he began but couldn't find anything to retort with.

"There's nothing you could have done," she said shaking her head firmly.

"You've changed 'Ponine," he smiled at her his blue eyes stabbing her soul with sadness.

"How?" she frowned a little, unsure of what he meant.

"You never used to argue with me," he laughed a little, "But maybe that was because…because you were in love with me."

Eponine flinched instinctively; she hated being reminded of that.

"Yeah…maybe," she said quietly, but she was unsure if he even heard her.

"Oh and I heard about your sister, I'm so sorry," he said after a lengthy pause. The very mention of Azelma's passing brought a lump t her throat and a stinging to her eyes. Her heart ached for her so much, not a day went by when she didn't think of her.

"It's fine," she tried to sound convincing but her voice caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry Ep," Marius repeated before scooping her into a firm hug. It reminded her of when Enjolras had hugged her that night. This hug was filling her heart with sparks and warmth but she could tell that it didn't feel the same to Marius; to him he was only giving comfort. And when Enjolras had hugged her the awkwardness had been palpable, but they had both felt the same thing, she didn't feel like she was trying too hard. Biting her tongue she tried not to cry, this was the final straw, he really didn't love her.

"I'm okay, I am," her voice remained steady and strong as she pulled away, now looking for a way out of the conversation and back into the apartment.

"I hope so, but there is something I wanted to ask you," Marius broke into a smile obviously believing that she was fine.

"Yes?" she prompted him to go on.

"I haven't asked Cosette yet, do you think I should?" he looked down as though he was a little embarrassed. Eponine fought the urge to dissuade him. But she had seen them together, she had seen the way they looked at each other and she knew they were in love. So she was honest.

"I think you should," she said honestly as she found a way out of the conversation, "In fact I think you should ask her right now."

"Really?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes," she forced a smile onto her face.

"You're right! I will!" he grew excited as he turned to leave.

"Good luck," Eponine said, his happiness becoming a little infectious.

"Thanks 'Ponine," he kissed her on the cheek before hurrying up the stairs to his apartment. Eponine stayed where she was for a moment, her hand stuck to the spot where his lips had been moments prior. She was right this had been the final straw.


	16. New Beginnings

**Chapter 15**

The only reason Enjolras had offered to take Eponine to her interview was that Combeferre was out and he was sick of her worrying about it. He had heard her shifting restlessly in his bed for hours last night, and her pacing that morning while he tried to revise for his final exams, which were just weeks away, had driven him insane. And, not matter how much he didn't want to admit it; he wanted her to get this job. His whole cause was about helping people like her, and this was exactly what she was trying to do.

"Are you ready?" he asked her as he leant against the door frame.

"I think so," Eponine replied, she looked flustered and panicked.

"Then let's go," he said swinging the door open to let her through in front of him. He didn't speak to her as they exited the house, nor when they walked along the dusty streets that basked in the sunlight. He should have appeased her anxiety but he couldn't quite find the words to do so. He didn't want to irk her or bother her about the job so he chose a different topic.

"What did Marius want to talk about yesterday?" as soon as the words left his mouth he saw it was a bad move, she stiffened and her pace quickened a little.

"I think you know," she might as well have bit his head off she spoke so angrily.

"Forget I asked," he raised his eyebrows as they turned a corner into a large road that was filled with people heading to work.

"Sorry," she mumbled dodging a man who nearly knocked her down in his haste.

"It's fine,"

"He also said that he hasn't asked Cosette to marry him yet," she said a little quieter so he had to strain to hear her.

"Oh, why not?" he asked just a little confused.

"He said that he didn't want to hurt me," Eponine explained, "But I told him that he should ask her, in fact I told him to ask her right away…which he did."

Enjolras was stunned for a moment as he stopped in his tracks causing someone to collide with him.

"Oi! Watch it!" came the disgruntled yell.

"Sorry," Enjolras apologized but the man just glared at him before walking away.

"A little surprised?" Eponine tried to stifle a laugh as they resumed walking.

"Well I know Marius is a hopeless romantic but he hardly knows her," Enjolras shook his head exasperatedly.

"I think he knows her better than we all think…and I do think that he loves her," Eponine's voice was missing that usual tone of hopelessness she usually used when she spoke of Marius and Cosette.

"And you're fine with that?" he asked the surprise clear in his tone.

"Y-yeah I am. It's Cosette not me, it always has been and it always will," Eponine's voice got so quiet he wasn't sure if he had heard her right, but there was a kind of finality in her voice so he didn't ask her to repeat herself.

He was grateful when they arrived at the printing press; the silence had become unbearably awkward and he wished more than anything that he could just get to school.

"We're here," he announced as they arrived at the building. It was a moderately sized three story building that resembled a house in more ways than one. He could hear the distant sounds of machinery and chatter.

"Thank you for taking me," Eponine smiled, retaining some of her usual happiness.

"It's fine," he said turning to leave before a thought struck him, "Good luck."

He saw Eponine look back at him a little astonished at his well-wishing but she smiled all the same. She didn't really know how honestly he meant it.

XXX

The building where she hoped that she would be able to work was nice. It was warm but not so much that she had to take of her coat, although she did like the dress she was wearing underneath, the same blue one Cosette had first leant her. The receptionist was a little aloof and cold but directed her in what she hoped was the right direction.

The man interviewing her; Monsieur Maisonet was a short, stout man with a deep booming voice that made her jump upon arrival. He asked her simple questions but she still seemed to stutter over her words, she found it easier when he asked her to read a verse from a book out loud and to copy it out.

She waited as patiently as she could while he poured over it before announcing his decision.

Then she was running, almost skipping back through the streets the sunlight lifting her spirits higher and higher.

She reached the house and ran up the stairs taking the steps two at a time before she barged into the apartment where Combeferre, Jehan and Enjolras were sitting talking.

"I got it!" she gasped for air suddenly realising how out of breath she was, "I got the job."

Everyone blinked a couple a times still recovering from her outburst before Jehan jumped up.

"Oh well done!" he beamed at her before giving her a hug once she had entered the room further. She was so happy she could feel her chest burst, she was on her feet again, she didn't have to be a thief anymore, and she had a real job.

"It went well then?" Combeferre asked while giving her a tight squeeze around the shoulders.

"Yes I think so," Eponine smiled at him, "Thank you so much for your help."

If it wasn't for Combeferre she wouldn't have had secured the interview and she certainly wouldn't have a respectful job.

"It's no problem Eponine," he bowed dramatically sweeping his arm outwards. It was then that her eyes latched on to Enjolras who was hovering at the back on the group, looking on.

"Congratulations," he said smiling as he walked forward to wrap his arms around her, and this time Eponine hugged him back.

"Merci," she said her voice far quieter than it should have been. They broke apart and turned to Combeferre and Jehan where they found smiles.

Eponine didn't need to become a product of her name. She could be Eponine not a Thenardier. She could be a better person.


	17. Announcements

**Chapter 16**

The moment Eponine received her first wage she knew she would remember that moment forever. The small pouch that fit in her hand wasn't much but it was more than she had ever earned properly in her whole life. She asked the boys what they thought she should spend it on, at first she had insisted that it go towards rent or food but they said that she should treat herself with her first wage. So instead she bought something they all could use; a book. It wasn't much, just some story that a man was selling off for cheap in the market but she felt like she needed to repay them in some way. So the book was her offering.

She began to settle into a routine; get up at dawn, or whenever the sun rose and breakfast then go to work and repeat. Eponine couldn't remember what it was like to have a routine and to wake up in a warm bed knowing that she had something to do that day.

She liked her job, at first the boss set her remedial tasks like cleaning and fetching drinks for the employees. But then he began to trust her with tasks like reading through the draft copies, and she began to enjoy it.

XXX

One night after Eponine had finished work and everyone else was back from school they heard a knock at the door. Eponine went to answer it presuming that it would be Courfeyrac, Grantaire or one of the other boys that met with at the café on weekends. But she opened it to reveal a tall boy with a face that made her heart melt even now, and a blonde haired beauty that made her stomach burn with unwanted jealousy.

"Eponine!" Marius exclaimed clearly joyed to find her there. She guessed that he thought they were on good terms since their last conversation, which she supposed they were to some extent. But it was harder than that for her.

She couldn't really understand what she had seen in him. Well he was the only person that was kind to her, the only one that cared but that wasn't the case anymore. She had real friends, and even though her family was gone she had a new one. One that chose to be with her not forced to bear with her.

She hadn't really been in love with him; she really had been in love with the idea of him, or what he could offer her. But she didn't need him anymore; she could give herself what she needed.

"Bonjour Marius," she nodded her head to him," Cosette."

She moved out of the way to let them in and hung back while the greetings went on in front of her. She waited until everyone had settled down before setting back down into her recently vacated seat.

"So to what do we owe this pleasure?" Jehan asked, while Eponine tried not to look at the way Marius and Cosette were holding hands.

"We have some news actually," Marius was obviously trying his best to repress a huge grin. Cosette caught his eye nodding to let him carry on, "We're getting married."

The news was a surprise to both Combeferre and Jehan henceforth they gave exclamations of happy shock but Enjolras caught Eponine's eye with a knowing look, one that asked her if she was alright. And she wasn't but she was determined to put on a good show.

"Congratulations," Eponine put on her best smile as she spoke.

"Thank you so much," Cosette smiled warmly, in a way that made Eponine want to throw up, it was dripping with so much kindness Eponine couldn't tell if it was genuine.

"Actually Cosette wanted to ask you something," Marius said and Eponine noted the emphasis he put on the word 'you'.

"Yes?" she asked surprised, what could see possibly want to ask her? She barely knew the girl, and when they had known each other Eponine was nothing short of cruel to her.

Cosette stood up and walked over to the small kitchen, indicating that Eponine should follow. Once they reached the kitchen Cosette turned and spoke.

"I know that we hardly know each other, and we've changed a lot since we did," Cosette began in her soft, musical like voice," But you're one of Marius' closest friends. And I don't have many for myself so I wondered if you would be so kind of to be my bridesmaid."

Eponine almost fell back she was so shocked. How could she bring herself to do this when all she wanted to do was hate her? Yet Cosette really meant it, she really wanted Eponine to be her bridesmaid. Eponine had always assumed that Cosette would have lots of friends, girls just like her.

"Really?" Eponine asked her mouth agape.

"Only if you want to of course, I know we don't know each other well but I thought that this would be a good way to get to know each other better," Cosette smiled her face still a perfect picture of serenity.

Eponine was torn. Part of her wanted to say no, just so she could spite Marius for marrying Cosette. But she also wanted to say yes to prove that she was the bigger person that she was fine with everything.

"Yes I suppose," Eponine finally managed to spit out.

"Really?" Cosette's smile grew bigger as she lost the serenity and her face morphed into that of a small child that had just received a present. Eponine hated the way she could make herself instantly likeable, which was something she was would always fail to do.

"Yes," she nodded smiling too. But there were other problems, "But I don't have anything to wear, I only have the two dresses you so kindly leant me."

She couldn't turn up to a wedding looking like that, she was so used to being overshadowed by prettier girls so maybe for once she wanted to look at least half as pretty as them.

"That's no problem. I can buy you a new dress," Cosette offered with ease.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly let you," Eponine shook her head proudly.

"No I should. You can call it payment for helping me plan the wedding," she said taking her arm and walking her back to the group of boys presumably so she couldn't refuse again.

Eponine desperately didn't want to like Cosette, but it was hard. She thought Cosette might hate her, maybe Marius had told her about her love for him, or she couldn't forgive her for the past. But she showed no signs of resentment.

"Thank you," Eponine said softly as she sat back down.

Maybe things were really looking up.


	18. Passes and Presents

**Chapter 17**

As Enjolras' exams drew nearer the more nervous he got at the prospect of the future. He was a man that seldom felt nerves, in fact the only time he could really remember being properly nervous was at the barricade but that was a different kind of nervous. Then he had been nervous for his life and all of his friend's, he had been nervous for what might come for them at the end of the barricade he had thought of only two options then; die a hero's death or welcome a new world gladly with open arms. Not this, he had never imagined this.

But now he was nervous, if he didn't pass (as dramatic as it sounds) he wasn't sure what he had to live for. By passing he could still help people, he knew it wouldn't be the great upheaval of a monarchy but he could help in smaller ways. Similar to the way he was helping Eponine, it was the times when he was feeling the most downhearted about his goal that he thought of her. He told himself that he thought of her to remind himself of all the good he had done for her, he had taken her in and helped her, she was healthier and happier and he liked to think that he could be partly to blame. And yes it was true that was the reason he thought of her, but what he somehow failed to realise was that there was a much deeper rooted reason why he thought of her.

He barely slept the night's leading up to his final exams, despite Joly's insistences that he would perform better if he got sleep. He should listen to him, he too was facing his final exams in medicine but Enjolras was so concerned about knowing everything that he didn't pay any attention. He ignored Grantaire's offers of sharing his liquor and of everyone's invitations to the café. He often spent his evenings alone while everyone went out, until Combeferre, Eponine and Jehan came in laughing and he would take this as he cue to settle down on the couch shushing them as he did so.

XXX

Enjolras rose early the day of his exam. The sunlight blinding as he rose aching; as he did so often, stretching he tiptoed to the bathroom careful not to wake everyone else who slumbered deeply. After washing he ate breakfast as he always did. But swallowing seemed to have become some sort of obstacle for him, like the food refused to go down. Forcing down about half of his meal he dressed quickly, hoping no one would in before setting off.

It was a cold morning, the wind lashing his face and body as though punishing him for some sin he had not committed, the cool air unwelcome in his windpipe as he breathed in and out but forcing him to plough on.

He reached the school with half an hour to spare before he needed to gather for his exam. So he decided to spend it in the library as he so often spent his lunchtimes and free time at school.

"Morning Monsieur," the librarian greeted him from above him making him strain his neck to see him perched atop a ladder putting a pile of books away that were balanced precariously in his hand.

"Morning, need any help?" Enjolras asked, figuring that if he had time to spare he should spend it being helpful.

"Oui, that would be nice," the librarian descended the ladder, "There's a box of old books over there that need throwing out. If you be so kind of to dispose of them."

Enjolras looked over where the man was pointing where surely a box filled with tattered books lay on a table. He nodded once before going to examine the box. From the depths of the box something caught his eye, a book that looked relatively unworn compared to the others. Retrieving it he saw it to be a translated copy of an English book which to his pleasant surprise was written by a woman. He didn't show any particular interest in it, it seemed a little feminine for him but he thought he knew someone that would enjoy it.

"Monsieur?" he called out to the librarian who had now disappeared from his line of sight.

"Oui?" the distant call came.

"Could I take this book? Seeing as it was going to be thrown out?" he asked, he couldn't see any problem in asking.

"Oui Monsieur, oui," he replied sounding a little distracted as he spoke.

Enjolras stowed the book in his bag, just cramming it in. After he threw away the remaining books he headed to his exams, repeating a little silent mantra of hope the whole way there.

XXX

It was over. He had done it. He had passed, not full marks but it would suffice. He could get a job in law, or politics if he so wished. He could work towards the future he wanted to build, the future of his generation.

His chest sagged with relief and his head filled with so much elation that he could have floated up towards the sky. He could have skipped home but of course he didn't wish to look like a fool. But still it was hard to contain his happiness, but he managed to walk normally even if the smile was plastered to his face.

He expected the apartment to be empty when he got home on account of the exam letting him leave school considerably earlier than usual. So that was why he was surprised to see someone sitting at the table.

"Oh Enjolras!" Eponine whirled around at the sound of the door opening, the look of fear fading from her eyes most curiously.

"I didn't expect anyone to be in," Enjolras explain shutting the door behind him.

"Oh I see, Monsieur Maisonet let me have the afternoon off," she explained before adding, "It was a slow day, not much work. Why are you back early?"

"Oh I had my exam today," he started the smile returning to his face, "I passed."

"Oh that's wonderful," Eponine joined his smile before getting up and hugging him just as he had done when she had gotten her job. This time however he noted at how her bones were protruding less and less each day, her skin was softer and her hair…he felt his senses getting lost in her. But he inwardly cursed himself, what was he doing?

"Thank you," he said gratefully before remembering the book he had gotten earlier that day," Actually I have something for you."

He took off his satchel and delved inside the mess of books before finding the small one he had taken from the library.

"Here, I thought you might like it," he handed it to her watching as her eyes lit up in pleasure.

"Where did you get it?" she asked her voice filled with awe as she turned over the book in her hands.

"The library was throwing out some old books and I managed to rescue this one," he said half joking.

"But why did you get it for me?" she asked a little disbelieving of him. It was a good question, he wasn't exactly sure himself.

"I spotted it and…well think of it as a belated congratulatory present for your new job," Enjolras tried his best to think of a plausible explanation.

"You shouldn't have," she said still looking a little wary, before going to hand it back to him.

"No keep it, I wouldn't enjoy it as much as you anyway," he pushed it back towards her trying to ignore the small spark that ignited when their hands touched.

"You're sure?" Eponine checked before she accepted.

"Yes, you can tell me about it when you finish," he gently pushed past her as she was still examining the book and went to sit down on one of the chairs.

"It's written by a woman," she commented after she too had sat down.

"Yes," he smiled.

"I didn't know woman could write books," she said a little perplexed.

"Anyone can write," he replied.

"Yes but I didn't know they could have them printed," she explained herself more.

"They can, it's not as common as men but they can all the same," he understood her point now.

"Pride and Prejudice," she said rather suddenly after a lengthy pause.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"That's the name of the book, Pride and Prejudice," she said catching his eye where he found a strange glint in them, reminding him of a mischievous child.

Pride and Prejudice…strange name he mused to himself.

_**A/N- Unless I have got my dates entirely wrong (I wrote this without an internet connection to check) I believe that Pride and Prejudice was written some years before this story takes place, whether or not it would be commercially available in France I don't know. But it's one of my favourite books so I wanted to add it and I think it reflects their story a little too :)**_


	19. The Dressmaker

**Chapter 18**

As the spring drew to a close the boys began to stay home more and more frequently. Soon it the roles were reversed and Eponine was out more often than them, which she used to her advantage by convincing them that they should do some of the household tasks, for once she might add. After Enjolras finished his schooling it was then Jehan who secured a certificate in literature and Combeferre is philosophy. She also heard of Joly succeeding in becoming a qualified doctor, Courfeyrac and Marius also passed in politics and even Grantaire managed to pass his exam, sober as well.

But with the weights lifted off their shoulders as they no longer had to worry about their schooling but they all feel under the looming shadow that was Marius and Cosette's wedding. It was to be a small affair, their families and friends with Enjolras and Courfeyrac were chosen as groomsmen while Eponine was to be the only bridesmaid. She had grown almost physically ill at Marius' worrying that it might not be good enough for Cosette, would she like the food they were to eat? Would the seating arrangements be to her liking? Every mention of her name erased whatever positive feelings Eponine might have felt for her. It was trivial how her last feelings for Marius could make her so jealous and childish but somehow she couldn't help them. Time was helping but it wasn't moving quickly enough.

At least she had other things to take her mind off it.

XXX

This must be it, she thought to herself. The building was thin but three stories tall; it had large arched windows on the upper floors and a rather grand looking door on the bottom. She checked the slightly crumpled piece of paper in her hand; yes this was the correct address. Feeling more conspicuous than normal she pushed through the door to reveal the interior of an expensive looking dressmaker. At first she didn't think anyone was in, that she actually was in the wrong address, but then she heard the distant talking of two women. And sure enough Cosette and an elderly woman emerged from behind a curtain talking animatedly.

"Eponine!" Cosette spotted her hovering awkwardly by the door. She motioned for her to join them.

"Madame Delacour this is my friend Mademoiselle Eponine," she introduced her to the woman. Eponine noted the pleasant but surprising use of the word friend and the clever way she used her first name as opposed to her last.

"Please to meet you," Eponine gave a courteous bow that was a little out of character.

Cosette had made an unexpected visit to the apartment alone a few days ago, inviting Eponine to a dress fitting for the wedding. Eponine still didn't want Cosette to waste money on buying her a dress for the wedding, despite her insistences that it was customary. She hated feeling like a charity case.

"Likewise Mademoiselle," the lady gave a smile before addressing both of them, "We were just discussing the dress Cosette would like."

"Yes," Cosette said excitedly, "We were just about to take measurement and try on some fabrics."

Cosette had the air of child about to receive a Christmas present but her maturity shone through giving her a happy sophistication that Eponine could only dream of having.

Cosette and Madame Delacour disappeared into a back room to take a closer look at some more specific materials and designs. So she sat down on a soft chair while a serving girl, who reminded her very of herself, brought through a tray of tea. She began to pour it out into the china cups but Eponine stopped her. It would be hypocritical of her to let a girl who was as lowly as her serve her.

"No it's fine, let me," Eponine placed her hand on the girls to stop her. She gave her an incredulous look as though it was rude of her to stop her duties, but she didn't relent, "No really let me."

She took the teapot from her and began to pour herself a cup as hers was the only empty one. The girl stood by watching for a second before scurrying off. Just as Cosette and Madame Delacour returned.

"Oh," Eponine let out a breath of awe as she saw what Cosette was dressed in.

The dress was still clearly a work in progress but Cosette still managed to make it look like the most wondrous clothing she had ever seen. The dress consisted of a mix of traditional and fashionable styles, the leg o'mutton sleeves, the square neckline and the bell shaped skirt. Although the dress was white, the light seemed to reflect off it in arcs changing constantly when she moved. The stitching only adding to this effect as the silver thread moved with her body, weaving a pattern into the waistband and bodice of the dress. And even though her hair wasn't styled, it hung beautifully around her shoulders like it was woven from some silky fabric from lands far away. Eponine felt a mix of awe and envy, but she didn't show it.

"Is it alright?" Cosette asked looking a little conflicted. And Eponine knew what she was thinking, she loved the dress (who wouldn't after all?) but she wanted to please Marius at the same time. It made her smile a little to see the similarities between the two but a little nauseous at the same time.

"It looks lovely," Eponine nodded trying to appease her as she went to stand beside her, "I'm sure Marius will love it too."

Cosette gave her another of her warm smiles to her before giving her gentle push in Madame Delacour's direction.

"Now it's your turn," she gave a gentle musical laugh before Eponine was led away into a smaller room with a large mirror in the middle.

"Can I take your measurements?" Madame Delacour asked firmly, she was a stern sort of woman but with a undertone of kindness. Eponine just nodded in reply.

She didn't enjoy the feeling of her body being scrutinized by the woman. Eponine had begun to feel that she wasn't a bony or skinny as it used to be but only know did she see how tiny her wrists were, or much her rib bones protruded and how sunken her skin was in patches. She felt much better when Madame Delacour started to wrap, or rather smother, her in fabrics in materials she never thought she could afford, let alone wear. The silks, chiffon and velvet felt warm and soft against her rough skin; a welcoming feeling.

"Okay done," Madame announced finally giving Eponine a look at the dress. It was made of pale blue material that reminded her of the sky on a spring day, it had the same bell bottom shape that Cosette's did, but instead of the leg o'mutton sleeves it had straight ones that went to her elbows and a more rounded neckline. The silver stitching on Cosette's dress had been replaced with a light gold thread.

"Can I see?" Cosette snuck her head around the doorway, still in her future wedding dress. Eponine turned around the face her and watched as her face lit up in that strange mix of sophistication and excitement, "Oh it's lovely Eponine."

She walked forward examining the dress as she walked. She placed a delicate hand on her waist and turned her round so they were both facing the mirror.

Next to Cosette, Eponine couldn't quite see her beauty; of course her body looked similar hidden underneath the fabrics, petticoats and corsets. But her face looked a little grimy and dirty, her face just that bit more matted and hung limp around her face. But Cosette obviously didn't see that.

"I can only hope you don't overshadow me at my own wedding," she laughed again, joking a little with her.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Eponine grumbled a little trying her best not to sound down trodden but failing miserably.

"No Eponine you're beautiful," Cosette said every word as though she meant it, or at least believed it;" All the men will want to dance with you."

Eponine pondered over this statement for a moment. Did she want that? Partly yes, but she didn't want men to dance with her just because they liked the look of her. God knew that she had been treated like that enough in the past. But now that she had lost most of her feelings for Marius maybe love wouldn't go amiss. No, that was a naïve thought she had let herself be thrown around, treated like dirt and a lost puppy for it she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Maybe," she let herself say aloud. She gave Cosette a smile in return. She truly was a nice person, which was the plain and simple truth, she didn't care about what had been, she only wanted to be her friend. They have both had lonely lives, Cosette's without friends her own age and Eponine's with very little real love, with the exception of Gavroche and Azelma. Maybe they weren't so different after all.


	20. Exchange of Vows

**Chapter 19**

Cosette had once again astounded Eponine with her generosity, by letting her spend the night before the wedding in the spare room in her house. She insisted that it was because she would need help dressing in the morning, and try as she might Eponine couldn't say no.

She had grown accustomed to a warm bed at night for a while now, something she still felt a little guilty about doing. But this room was different than Enjolras'. While his was plain and simple, this one was cosy and had a sense of uniqueness. Like people cared for it, wanted to put their mark on the place. Eponine thought that she could get used to sleeping there, but she shook her head roughly to stop these thoughts.

She had spent much of her life fantasizing about what she could never have; nice clothes, soft hair, a warm bed, a nice house, loving parents and Marius. But that had been when her life had been at its coldest, at its darkest. When her father had beaten her black and blue if she didn't get enough money for him, and when she had been forced to participate in crimes she didn't want to. And then had been worse times too. When her parents had desperately needed more money and turned to their 'last' resort; selling her to the men. She had tried hard to imagine that it was Marius but she couldn't not through the pain, anger and sadness. As much as her parents might call it their last resort it happened too often to be just that, she knew why they did it; she could make them more money in one night than any of their children could in a week. So she obliged, on the one term that Azelma wouldn't be forced to do it.

Eponine drifted into an uneasy, fitful sleep filled with ghastly faces of the men of her past.

XXX

"Eponine," came the gentle voice as someone shook her shoulders lightly. With a tremendous struggle she opened her eyes to find the room to be filled with daylight indicating that the sun had risen some time ago. She hadn't been able to fall asleep for hours the previous night so she wasn't surprised that she had slept in. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room she saw that it was Cosette who was shaking her awake.

"Sorry," she mumbled sleepily.

"Oh no it's no problem," Cosette could hardly keep the excitement from her voice, "But it's time to get ready!"

She ended her sentence with a small squeal of delight. But Eponine wasn't surprised, who wouldn't be excited on her wedding day? She thought that maybe she would be a little nervous too, no; she would definitely be throwing up from nerves.

Cosette took her to her bedroom which Eponine had briefly seen the day before on her way past it to the guest room. It was a little more lavish than the spare room but understated at the same time. A large mirror stood in the corner and hung on the corner was the completed wedding dress. Eponine noted that the additions were a train on the back, which could be removed at will and some extra stitching around the hem.

Cosette took the dress of the hanger and began to change, luckily for Eponine she was already wearing under garments, so it saved her the embarrassment.

"Could you help me do up the back?" Cosette asked clearly struggling to do it up herself. Eponine obeyed and tied up the back of the dress.

"It looks lovely," she told Cosette trying to settle her nerves.

"Oh thank you," she gave her a fleeting smile before pulling Eponine's dress out of the bureau. She once again marvelled at the craftsmanship, but not for long as Cosette pushed her into the en suite bathroom to get dressed, handing her a corset and undergarments to put on under the dress.

Eponine dressed slowly, causing Cosette to check up on her every once in a while. She had worn a corset regularly when she had lived with her parents, for her own appearance, and for the pleasure of the customers she was told. But she had lost the habit now she lived a more relaxed life, so lacing it up proved a difficult task but one she managed in the end. The dress was much easy to put on but she had to call Cosette to check that she had done it up properly.

"Oh yes its fine, you look so pretty," she admired what Eponine thought was the dress but turned out to be her too. Though she couldn't think why? "We should do your hair!"

Cosette seemed more at ease when she had a task at hand, so Eponine didn't stop her. Standing them both in front of the mirror she set to work, brushing through Eponine's hair and trying out any number of different hairstyles.

She left Eponine to look at herself in the mirror and just think. The feeling of her fingers running through her brown locks calmed Eponine in a strange way leaving her feeling practically alone. She thought of many things, her family, only her deceased siblings to save herself from any bad thoughts, she thought of happy things, of her younger years.

"All done," Cosette interrupted her thoughts as Eponine finally properly looked at herself. Cosette had put it all up into a neat bun at the back of her head with two curls framing her face.

"Thank you," Eponine said gratefully but Cosette had already started working on her own hair.

Once they were both ready Cosette's father fetched them and took them to the carriage that would take them to the building where the wedding would take place. It was a grand building for such a small ceremony and Eponine couldn't help but stare up at it in wonder as they arrived.

Cosette told her that she would need to hold her train as she walked up the aisle and then take her seat. Simple and easy she told Eponine, but that didn't stop her feeling nervous at the prospect of people looking at her.

"Ready?" she asked Cosette as the three of them stood by the door to the room where Marius awaited her.

"Yes, ready as I'll ever be," Cosette looked a little green in the face but her smile shone through regardless.

XXX

Enjolras shifted uncomfortably in his suit that he had been pretty much forced to wear. But Marius had asked him to be his groomsman and he couldn't exactly refuse the offer. He didn't enjoy having to sit in the front row either, he had never been a fan of weddings, and they were too sentimental and just that bit too long.

He had gotten to sleep in his own bed last night on account of Eponine having stayed at Cosette's. It was nice to not wake up with an aching back, but the room didn't feel quite like his anymore. Her book still lay on the table; her clothes were in the wardrobe and the sheets smelt like her.

The sound of the door opening alerted his senses, the music began to play as Cosette and her father walked through the threshold. They marched up the aisle between the chairs in perfect unison, Cosette looking every part the princess, her beauty dimming that of everyone else. He caught the look of pure unadulterated love on Marius' face; he just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

But something caught Enjolras' eye, just behind the bride and her father; Eponine, her eyes down cast as she focused on carrying the train of Cosette's dress. But she didn't look anything like she did usually, her dress was far grander not that he really concentrated on that. It was her face, and her hair; all made up. It looked so different, but not in a bad way he let himself admit.

"Oh," he gave a small surprised gasp, making Courfeyrac give him a small nudge in the rib. He sincerely hoped that he assumed that he was looking at Cosette.

He turned his attention back to the front as the ceremony progressed. Sometime after Cosette arrived at the altar Eponine took her seat next to him. He tried desperately not to look at her, why was she having this effect on him? Why should he treat her differently just because she was dressed up?

The ceremony was long and laborious and despite the smiles on Marius' and Cosette's faces he noticed that some of the congregation were yawning. He would have felt tired if he had not been concentrating so hard on not letting his gaze fall on Eponine or brushing against her with his arm against hers.

"Do you think it'll end soon?" Eponine almost made him jump when she whispered this to him.

"Hopefully," he gave a wry smile as he allowed himself a glance at her. He kept his face neutral even though inside everything was a mess. Pull yourself together he wanted to mutter.

Maybe his marble stature wasn't cracking, but being chipped away slowly. Chipped away by Eponine.


	21. The First Dance

**Chapter 20**

For Eponine's first impression of a wedding she didn't think much of it. It was just that bit too long, but she could see their happiness so she felt that cutting it short would be cruel. There was a slight stabbing from the remains of her unrequited love but she was glad that it wasn't as strong as it used to be. But it stung a little all the same seeing Cosette and Marius be unified as one. But she kept it inside of her, trying to ignore it and focus on other things.

Once the ceremony was over they moved to another room, with a big long table on the far side by the high arched windows and a large space in the middle which would be for dancing after they ate. Everyone took their places, Cosette and Marius at the head of the table, their families closest to them and then the small group of guests. She noted that everyone from the café was there, along with some ladies they had brought with them as partners.

Eponine took her seat in between Joly and Combeferre, each of them with a female companion on the other side. She noted that everyone had brought someone with them, spare her and Enjolras.

"You look very pretty Eponine," Joly said to her once the food had been laid out in front of them.

"Thank you Joly," she smiled at him noting how his 'friend' gave her a strange look.

"Hello, I'm Muscheitta," she introduced herself still eying her warily.

"Eponine," she replied nodding a little.

Muscheitta was pretty, not in the way Cosette was with her angelic graces. Her hair was a dark red that looked almost brown and it curled at the ends falling down her back, her face had a faint brown tint to it with splatters of freckles and she looked rather tall even when she was sat down. She didn't emit any friendliness but she didn't come across as mean either.

"I take it you know the happy couple," she said almost accusingly.

"Umm yes, I'm their…friend," she stumbled over her words feeling rather ashamed for some unknown reason. Musichetta nodded acknowledging that she understood before turning away to eat.

Eponine followed suit starting to eat the food quietly, watching the conversation around her as she ate. The food was rich, richer than anything she had ever eaten. It must have been expensive, the taste exploded in her mouth, ricocheting off her tongue making her senses relax. She closed her eyes letting herself revel in the sensation.

She looked on as Cosette and Marius talked as though no one else was in the vast room, their hands only parting to use their knife and fork, their eyes only leaving the others to look at their plates. There was a faint pounding in her head as she watched them; it grew stronger until it was so strong that she had to look away. It would end soon she told herself, it had to, it would, she couldn't hurt like this for much longer.

Forcing herself to turn her attention to the other people around the table. Most were eating and talking casually, some congratulating to couple. She was surprised to find all her friends with partners seeing as they hadn't mentioned anything about them to her before.

There was a little flurry of movement, as Eponine snapped her head to see Cosette and Marius rising from the table and heading into the middle of the room. A band entered the room and began to strum up a tune, a slow one that was easy to dance to. Marius took Cosette in his arms and Eponine had to bit the inside of her mouth to stop from crying out. They began to dance and Eponine knew she should look away, but she couldn't. Something kept her eyes transfixed on them, but it only hurt her.

More couples took to the floor after the first song ended and was replaced with a slightly faster one. Soon the floor was awash with people moving all the same time, dancing gracefully like they were floating. She spied Grantaire clumsily stepping on the feet of his partner making Eponine giggle to herself, and Joly and Musichetta dancing on the far side of the room, their tall statures towering above everyone else gliding smoothly. Then in the centre of it all was Cosette and Marius, only swaying softly looking at each like the dancing couples were nothing but ghosts.

XXX

Enjolras was not one for dancing. His parents had made him learn it in his adolescence, insisting that if any girl would want to marry him he must be able to dance, not realising that he wasn't bothered by this threat. But it was still a pretty sight as the room filled with dancing. Grantaire had teased him earlier telling him that without a lady he would have no one to dance with, thinking it would embarrass him but of course it didn't. Then as they had entered the room they were in now he had pointed out that Eponine also didn't have anyone to dance with, and though it shouldn't have this embarrassed him a little. So it gave him some spiteful pleasure to see Grantaire dancing rather sloppily, an effect of alcohol no doubt.

But it was true, Eponine and him were the only two people left sitting. But she looked rather occupied watching the people dance, she looked wistfully on at the scene and he couldn't quite tell if she wanted to dance or whether she was content at the moment. Enjolras certainly didn't want to dance, he wasn't used to looking like a fool but he couldn't help but feel bad for the way Eponine was watching everyone. The day had to be hard enough already and no one else could ask her to dance so maybe he just had to.

Sighing a little, he got up a walked to stand beside her chair.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked a little awkwardly. She looked up at him surprised but a smile grew on her face.

"I don't know how," she said her face falling a little.

"It's not that hard," he said holding out his hand for her to take. Tentatively she took it in her own and stood up to her full height.

Feeling a light blush creep onto his cheekbones he led her to the edge of the dance floor. She stood frozen clearly unsure of what to do. So, rather exasperatedly one might add, he placed one hand on her waist and used his other hand to grab her hand and turn her to face him. She narrowed her eyes at him, a little frustrated at him for being…firm with her.

"Put your hand on my shoulder," he said, straightening up slightly. Shooting him an annoyed glance she obliged as he began to move in time to the music. He tried to focus on dancing but it was very hard to ignore the fire that burn where their hands connected with each other.

Soon the look of irritation was gone from her face as she bit her lip in concentration looking down at her feet clearly desperate not to stand on his.

"Chin up," he said letting go of her hand and tilting her head back towards his. She scowled again but only briefly, as Enjolras spun her around partly as that was how the dance went and partly to stop her from scowling. When she turned to face him again she looked a little dizzy but he proceeded in leading her around the room.

XXX

Eponine was taken aback at Enjolras' kind offer; she only hoped that it wasn't out of pity, as things usually were with her. But there was the small problem of her not knowing how to dance, properly that was.

"It's not that hard," he assured her, but it didn't put her at ease. Regardless she let him lead her onto the dance floor as they began to dance to the timing of the music.

Eponine was sure that her face would be the very picture of concentration on account of her trying so hard not to tread on his toes.

"Chin up," he said in a monotone as he pushed her chin up so that she was looking in the direction of his own face. She made a face at him; she didn't need him to tell her what to do. But he caught her off guard as he spun her around, releasing her for just a moment before recapturing her in his hands.

Her mind was spinning a bit but not enough so that she didn't feel the small sparks that seemed to be igniting from their fingertips. Why was her heart racing? Why could she feel her cheeks turning red? Snap out of it, she told herself furiously.

"Did you finish the book I gave you?" Enjolras asked breaking the silence that Eponine was drowning in.

"Not yet, it's hard to read, but I am enjoying it," she replied smiling a little. It's true she had yet to finish the book due to work and not having much spare time but she was enjoying it, "Thank you again."

"It's not a problem 'Ponine,"

"You just called me 'Ponine," she said unable to stop herself.

"Yes I suppose I did," he said clearly not thinking much of it.

"You never call me 'Ponine!" she exclaimed, shocked that someone as observant as he was seemed to be missing the point.

"I don't?" he asked frowning at her.

"No you don't," she laughed a little. Just then Eponine felt herself fall out of step a little, making her trip and collided with his tall stature, all while he stood on her foot which was far smaller than his. Great she thought, just as everything was going fine she had to mess it up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stopping moving entirely. There was a throbbing in her foot where his had, to put it bluntly, crushed hers.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said even though when she put weight on her foot she wobbled so violently that he had to hold her up by her arm.

"Come on," he led her away from the thinning crowd and sat her back down at the table, where some couples were milling around, "Sorry about your foot."

"No it was my fault, I was the one who fell into you," she mumbled feeling a little sheepish.

"You see I told you Enjolras, your dancing skills are lethal," Grantaire stumbled up to the two of them dragging along a rather disgruntled looking woman behind him. Enjolras just shot him a cold stare that made him recoil slightly. Once Grantaire had walked away and out of the room altogether Enjolras looked back at her.

"Thank you for dancing with me anyway," she said gratefully wincing a little as she placed her foot on the floor delicately, "Even if it was out of pity."

She added the comment not to spite him but because that was her version of the truth. He had only danced with her because he felt bad that no one had come with her and he hadn't brought anyone. Not that it was any big surprise; everyone knew that he was only interested in justice and freedom.

XXX

Enjolras was a little stunned at her comment, and the honesty that she spoke it with. Maybe his first intentions had been something of that nature, but really, even though it pained him to admit it, he just wanted to dance with her.

He glanced around but found that everyone else was absorbed in their own conversations.

"It wasn't out of pity," he said indignantly.

"Then why?" she threw her hands up into the air as though at a loss of what his intentions could have been. He leaned in so she was the only one that could hear him.

"Maybe I just wanted to dance with you," he said quietly looking at his shoes rather than at her. He could feel his face turning pink so he excused himself hastily.

He couldn't believe he'd actually said that? What on earth was wrong with him? He hadn't been drinking, no, so what was it? He would explain later that all he meant was that he wanted to dance with his friend. What was so wrong with that?


	22. Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter 21**

Eponine didn't talk to Enjolras about what had happened at the wedding over the next few days, quite honestly she was confused by it all. He didn't need to be embarrassed about dancing with her, but maybe that was just it. He didn't want to be seen dancing with the crook, the thief, the street girl. At any rate she would never find out as he seemed hell bent on not discussing it, in fact he carried on as though that had never happened. So Eponine respected his wishes and went on with her life as normal. But there was an odd moment when they found themselves alone and they wouldn't know what to say or Eponine even caught him staring at her, but when she did she could never read the expression in his eyes, as his face was as passive as ever.

She was growing more and more frustrated with him. She was used to him being closed off; he was with everyone but she it had never been directly aimed at her before. His cold attitude was starting to get on her last nerves that morning when she left for work.

But she wouldn't let him bother her at work; she had begun to enjoy her work more than ever. Monsieur Maisonet seemed to like her and her colleagues weren't as unpleasant as she had first thought.

"Morning," she said to the woman who worked at the front desk, she was usually cold and aloof with her but Eponine tried to be warm to her not matter how awkward it made her feel.

The woman just nodded in reply, same as usual.

"Bonjour Eponine," her boss greeted her as she entered his office. He was still the same short, stout man she had met on the first day but the more she worked with him the more she learn about him. He had a wife and two children that were far older than her and he enjoyed playing crochet and visiting his grandchildren. She liked the old man; she didn't mind listening to his stories but she didn't share much in return for the fear that if she revealed her parentage that he would fire her.

Then again, she didn't share much about her past to many. She knew that Marius and some of the other boys knew who her parents were, but she doubted that any but Marius knew what she did for them. And she was sure that none of them really knew what she had done, not just the petty crimes, but the associations with murders, burglary, letting herself be sold for sex. She also knew that didn't really know what her parents and their gang had done to her; beating her, leaving their scars and bruises in places others wouldn't see, starving her and doing unspeakable things to her. It was the past, and although to others it might look as though she had moved on. The past never really leaves anyone; they are always going to be reminded of it.

"Morning Monsieur. What am I to do today?" despite her awful thoughts she smiled through the cloud to greet him.

"Actually I was hoping that you were going to be able to read through some works I was debating about whether or not to print," he asked of her, though she couldn't exactly decline. She nodded; today may prove to be better than it had started. Reading through unpublished works was a pleasant task and a well-paid one too.

"Where should I work?" she asked politely, taking the first stack of papers from him.

"Just take the chair in the corner, as long as you keep quiet you shouldn't disturb me," she obliged and took her place on the chair in the corner and began to read.

She got quite absorbed in the short story, it was light hearted and humorous so it kept her entertained enough.

"I'm just popping out to run some errands, you don't mind watching the office do you?" Monsieur Maisonet made her jump with his sudden speech, "If Renette sends anyone to find me just tell her that I'm out, ask them their business and relay it to my later. Okay?"

"Oui," she replied trying to retain all the information. She thought it very kind of him to trust her with manning the office.

He left soon after as Eponine went back to reading the story, Renette came in a few times so she wrote down the necessary information on a piece of paper. He returned soon enough though and dismissed her for the day, placing a few extra francs in her palm. After thanking him earnestly she left.

Just as she was thinking of what she could spend the few extra francs on she passed the window display to a dressmakers which caught her eye.

"Wow," she breathed admiring the dresses and deciding that she would save up for a new dress so she could return one of Cosette's.

How had she not seen this shop before? She looked around her when she realised she was in unfamiliar territory. Eponine figured that she must have been so lost in her thoughts that he had taken a wrong turning. It didn't matter anyhow, Monsieur Maisonet had dismissed her a little early so she wouldn't be late back and she could just retrace her steps to find her way. Perhaps she could look at the display a little longer.

"You would look lovely in one of those dresses," a voice floated to her ear, a voice she would recognize anywhere. It was raspy, deep and made her skin crawl making her supress a shudder. Retreating back a little she turned her head to come face to face with Montparnasse.

His face brought back ghostly memories of the nights he had seduced her when she had been so drunk she couldn't remember her own name, his voice whispering in her ear, his breath reeking of alcohol. He was a terrible man and a brutal one too, already the number of men dead at his hand rising by the week.. He could have been described as handsome if his lifestyle had not affected him so. He was just a few years her senior but looked far older.

"My, my 'Ponine, how you've changed," he sneered a little looking her up and down. She should have run but fear kept her rooted to the spot.

"Don't call me that," she managed to spit at him, fear and contempt in her tone.

"Why not? We used to be so close," he leaned in his voice getting quieter. She could feel the bile rising in her throat but she stood her ground.

"Get away from me," she said her voice much stronger now.

"I thought we were friends 'Ponine," he leaned even closer so that she could see the grime on his face and feel the heat from his breath, "Or maybe even more."

An unpleasant shiver ran down her spine but she didn't show it. Backing away a few paces, she shook her head rapidly.

"No, you leave me alone. I escaped all that and I won't be going back," she turned to stalk away back in the direction of the printing press so she could find her way home.

"My oh my. Papa won't be happy to hear about that, thought you were dead he did. Maybe he'll want his daughter back!" his voice rose as she got further and further away from him, rubbing her arms trying to calm her down.

She reached the printing press and broke into a run just in case he had followed her to find where she lived. She didn't want him or her father to hurt any of her friends. But at least Marius and Cosette would be safe as they had moved into a grander house in the nicer part of the city.

Without looking back she sprinted into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind her, panting for breath. She looked up to see three bewildered pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Is everything okay Eponine?" Enjolras asked, speaking to her for the first time since the wedding, he looked concerned but turned his eyes back down as soon as hers met his.

"I…I saw…" she gasped for air and sat herself down to try catching her breath.

"What did you see?" Combeferre prompted her.

"A man, his name's Montparnasse, he's part of my father's gang," she said in between breaths, "He…he told me that my father thought I was dead."

"Thought?" Combeferre raised his eyebrows.

"He said that he would tell him…and that my father might want his daughter back," now she had successfully regained Enjolras' attention and three pairs of eyes were on her again. They all looked a little shocked and all of them were thinking.

"What are you going to do?" Jehan asked biting his lip.

"Nothing,"

"What?" Enjolras asked indignantly snapping his eyes to hers.

"What can I do?" she snapped back glaring. She got up and began to walk to the door of the bedroom.

"Eponine wait!" Enjolras scraped his chair back as she turned she found that he was looking at her while Combeferre's and Jehan's eyes flickered between the two of them, met each other's before looking at the table.

"What?" she growled at him folding her arms across her chest defensively.

"Can we…I mean…" he was obviously trying to find the words to say but he was struggling.

"No we can't. Not if you don't want to," and with that she shut herself in the room feeling slightly pleased with herself, glad she had given him something to dwell over but also feeling bad that she had been so rude.

But she was telling the truth. What could she do? She didn't know that her father would come to find her? Money must be getting tighter and tighter for them without Eponine around to earn them that little bit extra. All she had was Montparnasse's word to go on, and that wasn't much.


	23. Leaving

**Chapter 22**

Enjolras had tried to continue his work after his and Eponine's little outburst, but he was all too aware of his friends shooting glances at him every so often. So he took the staring stonily at the wall in front of him. But it wasn't enough, he could feel their eyes on him and he could hear Eponine moving about in the room as though she was pacing.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," he said suddenly standing up and leaving the apartment without looking back. The quickly approaching night was cold and nipped at his skin as he regretted not picking up a coat on his way out, but he didn't feel as though he could stop walking. His whole head was spinning, he wasn't used to being this confused, only when it came to work and planning things did his mind ever feel a little scattered but never like this. He usually didn't get involved in other people's direct business or their feelings.

He wiped his brow impatiently waiting for his head to clear, but the thoughts that clouded it didn't shift. Had he offended her? Maybe she could have interpreted it that way. But he hadn't meant to hurt her. Maybe the way he had hurried off had been taken out of context. The truth was that he was a little embarrassed but looking back now he wasn't sure why. She had thought it a pity dance but it had been…more than that.

_Oh God…_what if she thought that he was lying to make her feel better. He would have liked to think that he was a better liar than that, not that he was proud of it. But he always prided himself on being an honest man, surely she could see that. Maybe she didn't know him as well as he thought she did.

But he had only been concerned about her? Who was this man that had come for her? Was he dangerous? He didn't know much about her but he knew who her father was and what he did well enough to know that it didn't look like good news. A fire of rage began to burn inside of him when he thought of what kind of man this Montparnasse could be. The name rang a distant bell but he couldn't remember why.

But she had certainly left him something to ponder over while he walked the streets alone. The night air was becoming almost unbearable so he headed back in the direction of the house. What had she meant? He didn't want to hurt her? But at the same time he could see that talking to her wasn't going to do much when she was clearly angry with him. He stared at the light coming from his bedroom window, if he could call it his now that she occupied it far more than him. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a fleeting shadow from behind the veiled window. What was he going to do?

XXX

Eponine rose early in order to avoid the boys, or more specifically Enjolras. But this was proving easier than she had anticipated. Ever since they had all passed they woke far later than herself so she didn't need to worry about bumping into them. After eating and getting washed and ready she set off for work estimating that she'd be around half an hour earlier than she usually was, not that she minded it was better than the alternative of waiting around in the apartment and risking being forced to make conversation with Enjolras, which she knew he probably would. She wanted to bide her time while she tried to figure out what she wanted to do, but that wasn't as simple as it sounded. Eponine would have to face him tonight so she had some serious thinking to do.

She was so sure that it was a pity dance, but he either thought that it wasn't important what he meant by it or that it wasn't a pity dance at all. Thinking of it made her head spin, and it consumed so much of her thoughts that she had dismissed her run in with Montparnasse as nothing, and that what he said was simply an empty threat.

She continued the task she had been working on the previous day, reading was easy but required concentration which was hard to come by. While she pretended to read but her eyes were just scanning the page lazily, she made a decision. Maybe she had been a little out of order but she decided that he probably didn't mean harm but at the same time she couldn't let herself trust him with her emotions, she had made that mistake with Marius and she wasn't ever making it again.

Some short while before lunchtime Renette entered the room in which she was working.

"Someone is here to see you Madame," she said shortly only briefly glancing over her as though she was hardly important.

"Oh, where?" she asked standing up and moving to the desk to place the papers down.

"In the waiting room just off the front office," Renette said exasperatedly as though Eponine was rather stupid, making her scowl when her back was turned. The door slammed hard behind her making her jump a little.

She wandered through the halls contemplating who it could be, maybe Marius, or possibly even Cosette. She doubted that it was Enjolras or one of the other boys but she really didn't know.

But it wasn't a friendly face she found, it wasn't one she wanted to see at all and it definitely wasn't any of the ones she had considered; it was her father. Her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach, and there was the fleeting thought of trying to run but she had to stand up to him.

"Father," she nodded curtly but knew that by the curl of his lip that he could sense the fear she held.

"My dearest daughter," he said mockingly advancing towards her," Montparnasse told me that he saw you, I thought you had died at the barricade."

"No I didn't," she stood her ground despite flinching at his harsh words.

"And what are you doing wearing clothes like that? And working in a place like this," he continued to speak but his words didn't anger her, it was his lack of. His ignorance of Azelma's and Gavroche's death.

"Why did you leave Azelma?" she spat at him suddenly.

"Leave her?" he obviously feigned shock.

"You sent her out and packed up your things and by the time she returned you were gone," she stood up to him so that they were nose to nose. Her heart pounding in fury, her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"Well she was dispensable," he shrugged his shoulders making Eponine flush red in anger.

"And now she's dead!" she yelled at him, her body as stiff as a board but she didn't lash out.

"Is she?" she felt his voice falter, but he didn't show any emotion.

"And 'Roche! And it's all because of you!" she screamed into his voice and this time he reacted. Drawing back his hand, his bare palm smacking her face so that she snapped her head back, it contorting itself in pain.

"You stupid girl! You think I came here to be insulted by you; I came here to take you back. I need all the money I can get," he hissed in her ear grabbing her forearm and twisting it so that she couldn't retaliate.

"I will not do anything for you," she enunciated each word clearly. She had finally got her feet back on the ground and she was not about to be knocked over again.

"You think you can disobey me? You think I don't know where you've been," he twisted her arm further making her cry out in pain, "I know you've been living like a whore with those men, oh those pretty men. Wouldn't like to see them hurt would we?"

She knew that her father was being serious and he would fully go through with his word. The thought of any of them being harmed or even worse made her feel sick.

"No don't," she pleaded wrenching free of his vice like grip.

"Then go back to that place, get everything valuable thing you have been given or bought, and meet me at the inn. You have a lot of earning to do," she could feel the bile rising in her throat but knew that it she wanted to keep everyone safe then she would have to go.

She knew what she would have to do, she would have to whore herself out again, she would become the lowest scum of the streets again. But she went regardless; she packed up her clothes not because she wanted to help her father but because she cared for them and she couldn't bear to be responsible for their injuries and even deaths.

So she fled but not before she wrote them a rushed note and left it on the table. She signed it with her love, meaning it all, she only hoped that they wouldn't follow her.


	24. An Unwelcome Surprise

**Chapter 23 **

_**A/N- I would just like to let you all know that this story now has a beta reader; Leara Bribage! **_

_**So this means chapters should take longer to get up but they should be better quality :)**_

_**An extra thanks to Leara for being so kind enough to offer her services 3**_

Enjolras opened the door to the apartment expecting to see Eponine sitting at the table or on the couch, or at least be able to hear her from the bedroom. But it was silence that met his ears. He turned to see Jehan and Combeferre looking, not quite confused, but a little thrown off the track. They too could sense that something was wrong. He walked a couple of steps further into the room and could see that the bedroom's door was slightly ajar; and that gave his heart an unpleasant lurch as the feeling of unease sank inside more.

"Something's wrong," Jehan said as he strode into the bedroom. Combeferre and Enjolras followed to witness a revelation. With the exception of the dress she had been wearing and another, the little clothes Eponine had were strewn across the floor. The items on the dresser lay scattered on the ground. In short, the whole room was a mess.

"What happened?" Combeferre asked a little stunned as he glanced around at the other boys. Jehan and Combeferre looked shocked, but Enjolras wore a mask of indifference even though inside his heart was racing and fear ate at his stomach like a wild beast.

He turned on his heels and went back into the main room, looking for any indicator that may show them what had happened. They didn't know anything; all they knew was that she was gone.

And that was when he saw it, lying in the middle of the table—a letter.

"I think I found something," he called to the other two, who were still looking about inside the bedroom. He picked up the letter, not daring to read it, for he feared the worst.

"What is it?" Jehan asked trying to get a closer look at the letter that Enjolras held close.

"A letter, I'll read it," Enjolras said firmly, not letting his fear and worry enter his voice. He looked back down at the letter and began to read:

_I think that the first thing you should know is that I left. I wasn't taken; but I left because I had to. I have never belonged in your world, I know that now. I have returned to my old life as it is the only place I truly belong to. I was foolish for thinking that I could better myself. People cannot change who they are, so I have chosen to accept it. My father came to get me today, and I accepted his offer to go with him. Do __not__ try to follow me. I won't be coming back. These were all my own choices. I'm grateful for your kindness and generosity; and I am sorry that I couldn't say goodbye. _

_All my love,_

_Eponine_

Silence followed Enjolras' reading of the letter. All three men were trying to absorb what they had just heard. Enjolras' first thought was to go after her, but she has specifically mentioned not to. Why did nothing in the letter make any sense to him? It wasn't like her to leave without saying anything to any of their faces, and the excuses in the letter didn't seem to add up.

"So she's gone?" Jehan was the first to speak. They all exchanged looks with each other, all of them thinking something along the same lines.

"It would seem so," Enjolras said slowly, still not letting any of the panicked emotion slip into his voice.

"But why did she leave her things?" Combeferre asked, looking back into the doorway of the bedroom. "Surely, she would take them with her."

He had a point, Enjolras supposed. Now everything just made less sense.

"There's something not quite right here," Enjolras voiced his worries out loud. He looked down before glancing back up to gauge their reaction.

"I agree," Combeferre nodded solemnly as he reached out his hand indicating that he wished to take the letter from Enjolras.

"You don't think it has anything to do with the man that came to see her yesterday?" Jehan asked sitting down, rubbing his forehead a little in concentration.

Enjolras felt as though someone had dropped a rock into the pit of his stomach. It was an obvious idea but one that hadn't occurred to him in his fright. He vaguely knew who Montparnasse was, and he certainly knew what her father would do if he got her back. Or, at least he thought he did. They hadn't left on good terms, but that wouldn't stop him from worrying about her.

"If that is the case, then I don't think she left voluntarily," Enjolras replied, biting his lip before making a rather rash decision, "I think we should go after her."

"But she said that we shouldn't," Combeferre pointed out reasonably. But Enjolras was two steps ahead of them. He has already considered this point and thought beyond that because he has started to read between the lines.

"I know she did!" his voice grew slightly more aggressive as he stood up placing a palm to his head, trying to compose himself. "But don't you see it?"

Their faces just looked blank and expectant, so he continued.

"That man, Montparnasse told her that her father wanted her back. So isn't the best explanation was that he took her?" he asked, waiting for their answer as it seemed so obvious to him; but maybe he just wanted to believe that she had been forced to leave. A small nagging voice in the back of his mind told him that he just didn't want to hear that she had left out of her own choice.

"Actually, you could be right," Combeferre said, comprehension dawning on his face.

"So we should go look for her," Enjolras said, once again letting his emotions get the better of him as his voice cracked. He couldn't bear to think of her in any danger, particularly at the hands of her father. He was a formidable man and one whom Enjolras had the displeasure of crossing a couple of times.

"I'm worried about her too, but if we were to look for her, we would have to go to the part of the city that her father's gang controls, and I don't think it would be beneficial for any of us to venture there at night," Combeferre explained, looking slightly alarmed at Enjolras' unexpected release of emotion. It wasn't very often that Enjolras let people see what he was feeling deep inside. Therefore, it was either a novelty or a shock when it happened. But his close friends did know what he could be like if he got angry or frustrated—not that it happened often though.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Enjolras said, feeling a little defeated, but agreeing all the same.

"She'll be fine Enjolras," Jehan said comfortingly, patting his back gently before rising. "We can go out in the morning, bonsoir."

Combeferre retreated to bed soon after, leaving Enjolras to wallow in his thoughts. Anxiety made each heartbeat hurt his chest as though each second he sat alone was another second wasted not looking for Eponine. He sighed, dropping his head upon his hands. He supposed that he should go to bed also, but something told him that sleep would be hard to come by.

He tried, regardless, tossing and turning, partly grateful to be back in his own bed; but it reminded him of her. He didn't miss her, because the hopeful part of him knew that she would be back. He didn't care for her; but the marble part of him told him to appease himself. But the small honest part of him was worried for her—worried for her safety and if she would ever come back. Mostly, he just wanted to protect her and be able to explain his feelings, but that was another battle all together.


	25. Back To The Ways Things Were Before

**Chapter 24**

_**A/N- Hope this suffices everyone's need for the next chapter :) Also I have moved the rating up to M because of certain topics and themes in this chapter. So there is a trigger warning also.**_

_**Thanks again Leara Bribage 3**_

Eponine tried to build up her walls as she hurried to her parent's inn. She couldn't afford to be as emotional as she had been during the past two months now that she was back at home. The time for caring about self-respect, dignity, and pride was over. She had to try her best to remember how she had acted around her parents before the barricade, but those unpleasant memories were obscured by happier ones—laughing with Grantaire over a bottle of wine in the café, the boys smiling at her as they sat around a large table, and dancing with Enjolras at the wedding. She tried to push these thoughts away from her mind, knowing that they would only make her weaker.

As she rounded the corner back into her father's gang's territory, she spotted the inn. It was just as battered and worn as it had been when she had left, but the lights that usually poured from the windows were absent. So Azelma had been right, they had left the inn. So why had her father told her to meet him here?

"Eponine!" the sharp grunt came from behind her. She whirled around, her defensive instincts kicking in now that she was back in the rougher part of the city.

It was her father who had called out from behind her. She still felt the anger and hatred bubble inside of her whenever she saw him. She could never forgive him for abandoning Azelma or acting so indifferently when she had told him of the death of two of his children.

"This way," he snapped, after he realised that she wasn't going to reply. She followed him, hoping that her steely gaze would remind him that she was only here to protect her friends.

He led her around the back of the inn to the entrance that came out in the kitchens. She wondered why they weren't entering through the front door, and why the inn had been all closed up, which was strange seeing as it was only mid-afternoon. She soon understood why, judging from the way that most of the furniture was missing and the rooms were only lighted by an odd candle here and there. The sounds of deep voices came from the main room beyond the door. She stepped in after her father to see the Patron-Minette who sat around a table, deep in discussion with somebody.

"Where's Mama?" she asked her father sharply, noting her absence.

"She left," he replied in a similar tone, showing again that cruel indifference that he displayed so often. She clenched her fists and bit her tongue so as to try and stop herself from crying or shouting.

"Ah, Eponine has returned," a drawling voice called from somewhere in the semi-darkness. But she remained silent, wishing more than anything that she had gone home and ran anywhere but where she was right now.

"Yes, and just in time to watch the inn while we go out," her father called to the whole room, and was greeted with a murmur of assent. Eponine felt that she could breathe a sigh of relief, while her father was out gambling, beating up younger men and drinking she would just sit in the cold inn. It wasn't pleasant, but it was far better than some things she could be doing. "But don't worry; she'll be earning her keep."

With those words, her heart sank. Her new life has made her hopeful and delusional. She had learnt in her childhood that hope only led to disappointment and bitterness. It was amazing how quickly a few months could change her outlook on life.

"I'll be more than happy to offer that money," Montparnasse stood up, his tall frame sauntering over to Eponine who wanted more than anything to run away. But she couldn't.

Her father left without giving her a second glance. His gang was in pursuit, talking about what they would be doing that night. Eponine stood rooted to the spot, terrified of what was coming next. Once upon a time, she had grown almost used to it, but it had been too long.

"Come on," Montparnasse spat at her, dragging her by her hand towards the stairs. But not before he dumped a small pile of coins on the bar counter.

Eponine had to hold back the tears as he pulled her ungracefully up the stairs. She even hit her shins on the crooked wooden steps before he pushed her down onto a grimy mattress that lay in the middle of the dark room.

His hands roamed her body roughly—hardly giving a second thought of her comfort and welfare. She thought about what the boys would think of her now, how disgusted they would be by her. His lips forced their way onto her own, and for some unknown reason, her thoughts shifted to Enjolras. He was big on dignity and pride, which was the opposite of what she was doing right now. She didn't want to think of him, but with every kiss, his face only got clearer in her mind.

Montparnasse's harsh hands began to undress her as she fought to suppress the shivers from the cold air of the inn. She bit her tongue, preparing herself for what was coming. With a large grunt from Montparnasse's part, she too let out a strangled cry of pain and anguish. The bile was rising in her throat so hard that she had to swallow to keep it down.

And in that moment, she hated herself more than ever. She hated everything that she had done to get her to this moment. She hated that she had given herself a taste of a better life only for it to be snatched away. She hated that she had fallen in love with Marius. She hated the way she let herself be dragged back into this without a fight. All to protect some boys who could probably _care_ for themselves.

She was alone in the dark now—with silent tears streaming down her face. Tears of bitterness and regret…. Tears that called for someone to help her, for someone to care... It was too late for that now.

Redressing herself, she slipped out of the now silent inn and into the harsh night. Her father wouldn't notice she was gone. All he would see would be the pile of coins on the counter. Settling down in an alley a few streets over, she tried to imagine that she was back in the bed at the apartment. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't go back. If she didn't turn up the next day at the inn that would be the first place he would look. And when he found the boys, well, God help them.

Trying to blend into the muddy brickwork, she tried to fall into a sleep that would never come.


	26. Let Me Help You

**Chapter 25**

_**A/N- I am really sorry for the delay with this chapter but there was a few delay issues with Leara (beta reader) school and what not you know :)**_

_**But it's here now and there will be another one coming soon so don't worry, I hope the end of this chapter was worth the wait :D**_

Enjolras had known that he would sleep fitfully that night, so it was no surprise to him when he opened his eyes to see that the sun had still not risen. But something told him that he wouldn't sleep again until he found Eponine. Truth be told, he felt a little foolish acting like some hero coming to rescue her. But it wasn't like that—he wasn't doing it to act like a hero, he was doing it because he couldn't bear to let her be worthlessly treated. He had seen her start to believe in herself, start to make her life better; but now, that was all gone.

As he dressed, he felt his mind wander to all the times he had watched her laugh, smile, read and talk with him. He didn't know how she would react if…no, when he found her—seeing as she had been angry with him before she had left. Maybe he hoped that she would forgive him for this.

The sky was still a dark, deep blue when he stepped outside, the cobbles shining from the rain that had fallen the night before. It was cold, bitterly cold so he could only hope that Eponine had been warm the night before. Speeding up into a brisk walk, he headed towards the part of the city that he was unfamiliar with. Enjolras was bargaining on the fact that everyone would be asleep at this early hour. He was partly right. A few drunkards stumbled around mumbling incoherently, small children in rags ran around shrieking, and several scantily clad women strolling around the streets trying to catch his eye. Keeping his gaze upon the buildings, he was hoping to find something that would catch his attention. A face, a name, _any_thing.

Soon, he grew weary of walking about aimlessly around without producing any results. Shortly thereafter, more people had started to appear in the streets, making it even harder to look for Eponine among the sea of faces. He should have waited for Jehan and Combeferre to wake up, so they could help him. In a fit of uncharacteristic frustration, he kicked the stone wall beside him hard, causing a startled gasp to come from somewhere to the left of his feet.

Glancing down with a frown upon his face, he saw a figure curled up with their back facing him. He noticed that it looked like a woman—judging from the long brown hair that cascaded down her back and dress she was wearing. Then, in a horrible slap of realisation, he recognized her.

"Eponine," he breathed, as she slowly turned around to face him. He should have seen who it was sooner—she looked far better fed than everyone else around them, but she also looked far sadder, for everyone else seemed to accept their situation. Then again, it was the only one they had ever known. A stab of guilt ran through his chest when he once again found evidence of his failure.

"Enjolras!" Eponine exclaimed, jumping to her feet as her eyes widened. She didn't look angry with him, but at the same time, she was not pleased to see him. She looked slightly stony, despite the fact that she was swaying on her feet. Her hair was matted and dripping with murky rainwater from the weather the night before. Her skin, which had become so used to being clean, was lined with grime; and her red, puffy eyes sat upon faint black semi circles.

"Are you alright?" he asked her whilst holding her steady by her upper arms. Her eyes darted around him before finding his.

"You have to go," she hissed at him, shaking his hands off her.

"What?" he croaked shocked and surprised at her words. He hadn't come here to ask her if she was alright, he had come here to take her back home.

"You have to go. I have to get back," Eponine turned away from him and started to walk around the corner.

"Wait!" he called after her.

XXX

Eponine felt the shame and embarrassment burning through her skin. She couldn't let him see her like this—lying on the cold floor and her appearance in tatters. It was all beyond her dignity. She needed to lose him and quickly, because her father would be waking soon, and she didn't want to lead Enjolras right into the lion's den.

"Wait!" she heard Enjolras call, his voice growing louder. She broke into a run, but her bare feet prevented her from going at any great speed.

Eponine could feel the hot tears start to spring in her eyes. Every part of her heart told her to _stop _and let _him_ help her. But her head knew she couldn't do that—she didn't want to hurt him…or, her pride for that matter.

"Eponine!" Enjolras finally caught up on her, placing his firm hand on her shoulder to stop her. She didn't turn to face him—_no_, she was too proud for that. Her feet ached from the hard ground; and she could even feel the blood on its underside where she had grazed them on the jagged rocks. This kind of pain didn't use to be a problem, but they had adapted to the hardness of a shoes' soles, not the soft, cleaned but sharp stones on the streets anymore.

"Enjolras, you _have_ to go! If my father or anyone sees you or me, then—"she stopped herself, trying not to scare him.

"Then what?" he asked slowly, walking around, so they were facing each other. He looked concerned, recoiling slightly at the tears in her eyes. She wasn't surprised; he was probably disgusted by her. He looked down, presumably in repulsion, but he saw the cuts on her feet. "Your feet," he remarked.

She joined his eyes at her feet, where surely enough a thin trickle of blood ran along the length of it. She shifted uncomfortably, so that he would stop staring.

"Yes, it's nothing," she mumbled, but now, he was looking at her upper arms. And there they were—two hand-shaped bruises where Montparnasse had held her down.

"What are those?" he asked, looking worried. But Eponine was just getting frustrated.

"Enjolras, you have to _leave_!" she cried at him, throwing her hands up in anger. He took a few steps back, looking around them. A few people had given them odd looks, but nothing bothered her kind of people really. "Please."

XXX

Enjolras didn't like the look of those bruises on her arms—they were too big to be those of a woman, so they were clearly caused by a man. It was enough to make him feel sick, but he wasn't sure why. He felt that he should comfort her, seeing as she seemed a little emotional. But he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he didn't like seeing her hurt.

"Eponine, what happened? Why did you leave?" he asked calmly, hoping that it would calm Eponine down in turn.

To his surprise, she pulled him by his forearm around a corner and into a small alcove. He tried to ignore the closeness of their bodies and concentrate on what was happening.

"My father came for me just like Montparnasse said, and he told me," Eponine swallowed before continuing to speak, "He told me that I had to come back or…or he would find me, and he would _hurt_ you. _All_ of you."

He understood, or at least, he thought he did. She had been trying to help them, but by trying to help them, she had just ended up hurting herself.

"And if you come back, then he'll just come to us?" he said it as a question even though he already knew the answer. Eponine nodded, getting tearful again. With a resigned sigh, Enjolras enveloped her in a hug, which still felt slightly awkward, but better in some way.

"I'm sorry, Enjolras, but there's nothing you or I can do," she whispered into his shoulder.

"No, there is _always_ something we can do," he said firmly, resting his chin on the top of her slightly damp head, "I can't let you go back."

"Why not?" she said, pulling away to glance up at him while looking disgruntled.

"I don't know what happened last night, or what has happened in the past, but I _do_ know that I _can't_ let that happen to you again," he told her.

"I'm fine! I can take care of myself," she argued back, stepping as far away from him as she could—given the small space they were in.

"I don't doubt that. But…" he knew what he wanted to say, but he hadn't even admitted that to himself yet. And he didn't think that he could say that to Eponine. _Yet._

"But what? I can't go back, Enjolras!" she was getting angry now; and in her frustration, she stamped her injured foot, which made her wince in pain.

"Eponine, I…" he could feel himself going a little red in the face, his throat dried up so that the words were harder to speak. He wasn't used to being nervous about anything, but this was different. He couldn't speak, so he did the only other thing he could think of.

He kissed her. It wasn't proper, and it wasn't what any respectable person should do— kissing someone in public. But he did it because it was some way of expressing how he felt, and it was the only way he could think of.

His lips pressed against hers gently as he cupped her face. He didn't expect her to react. He didn't even know what he was doing, seeing as he had never kissed anyone before. But it felt right to him.


	27. Run, Run As Fast As You Can

**Chapter 26**

_**A/N- As promised here is the next chapter. And the excitement isn't over yet!**_

Eponine's mind was a mess of emotions and feelings. What was happening? Enjolras couldn't be kissing her, he simply couldn't. No one kissed her unless they were getting paid, and they certainly didn't kiss her gently or passionately. So why was he kissing her? He didn't like her as anything more than a friend, or maybe like a younger sibling, but _nothing_ else.

She could feel herself slipping into the moment—his hands felt protective as they cupped her face. His lips were a little rough, but not so much that they felt uncomfortable. She felt her eyelids flutter shut, but there was the underlying feeling of tension, and not, by any means, the good kind. The longer their lips were connected, the more she was reminded of the night before, and all the nights like that she had been involved in.

Images of Montparnasse and other drunken men raced through her head, all of them leaning into her, their hot breath tickling her neck, making her skin crawl.

"No," her muffled cry came as she pulled away from him, clamping her hand over her mouth to stop any sobs that might make their way up her throat. She could see the hurt in Enjolras' eyes, but the rest of his face remained passive. What had she done now?

He would never be able to understand why she had ended the kiss so horribly and abruptly. Enjolras would probably think that she was disgusted of him, but, really, it was her _and_ everything that she had done.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Enjolras beat her to it by clearing his throat to speak.

"Why don't you stay at Marius and Cosette's new house? It's nearer than the apartment, and no one will think to look for you there," he said shortly, not making eye contact with her, but rather looking somewhere past her and out into the street. She did have to admit that it was a good idea.

"Okay," she nodded meekly, "Lead the way."

He stepped out of the alcove, looked both ways before slipping into the throng of people. She followed his large strides—clearly having forgotten about her hurt feet—wincing with each hasty step she took. Eponine could just see the top of his curly blond hair bobbing above the crowd. They were nearly over the invisible line which marked the end of her father's territory, when she heard a yell.

"Eponine!" she spun around to see Montparnasse charging towards her, looking livid.

XXX

Enjolras was walking in the hope that Eponine was keeping up with him. He was torn between being incredibly angry and extremely upset. It wasn't that she had rejected his advances, but the manner in which she had done so. The cry and the abrupt way she had backed away from him were almost enough to make the marble man cry.

He was once again cruelly reminded of why he had used to avoid feeling anything, and why emotions only seemed to cause him pain. He curled his hands into fists before unfurling them, trying to calm himself down, but no matter how angry he got, he couldn't blame Eponine. He could only blame himself. He had overstepped the boundary and kissed her. But in the spur of emotion, Enjolras had learnt one thing—maybe the marble man was capable of loving.

"Eponine!" a loud, rough yell distracted him from his own thoughts. Whipping around, he saw Eponine standing about ten yards behind him frozen whilst staring at a man who was running through the crowd towards her.

If Eponine's reactions didn't seem to be working, then she should have been thankful that Enjolras' were. He was closer to Eponine than the other man, so he had enough time to sprint towards her and grab her hand before running off in the opposite direction.

"Who is that?" he shouted at her in his panic. Even in the frantic situation they were in, she still had time to glare at him.

"It's Montparnasse—he works for my father," she explained, panting slightly as he turned around a corner sharply.

He glanced behind to see this man, Montparnasse, who was just turning the corner. He pushed his legs harder, forcing them to go faster while he practically dragged Eponine along behind him. Soon, he began to turn in any random direction just to shake him off their tail.

"Do you know where you're going?" Eponine asked him, her eyes wide with bewilderment and fear, obviously sensing that he didn't.

He shook his head and as though on cue, they turned to corner into a dead end alleyway, blocked off by a brick wall.

"_Merde_," he muttered, looking behind them, but no one was there—yet. He caught Eponine looking at him worriedly before she stared at the wall in a determined manner.

"Help me over the wall," she said stonily, tilting her head, eyeing the brick structure critically. Enjolras too looked at the wall up and down. He could probably climb over it due to his height, but he could see why Eponine would need a lift.

"Okay," he nodded walking over to the wall with Eponine. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed her hands on top of the bumpy brickwork, while Enjolras stood looking a little flustered wondering what he should do. _How_ could he help her up without touching her in any offending area?

"Enjolras," she hissed at him, but he saw that she wasn't looking at him, but rather at Montparnasse, who had now rounded the corner and was smiling triumphantly. Gritting his teeth, he pushed Eponine over the wall by her thigh, which was the lowest he could get away with.

He stepped back a few paces, so he could get a running start before vaulting the wall, but he felt his trailing leg get caught. Looking down, he found that it wasn't caught at all. Montparnasse had grasped his left foot, which he was trying to keep hold of while simultaneously attempting to scale the wall.

"Go, Eponine!" he tried to call to her as she looked on nervously. Their eyes locked, but she didn't move away from him. Her eyes dropped to the floor searching for something, and Enjolras' attention was diverted back to the man attached to his foot.

"_So_, you're the bourgeois boy Eponine's been sleeping with," Montparnasse taunted, trying to provoke Enjolras, but he wouldn't stoop that low. Kicking his foot about wildly, he tried to ease himself over, but the man's weight dragged him down.

"Argh!" Enjolras heard a loud yell of pain, and his foot felt a lot lighter, so without a moment's hesitation he swung his leg over the wall and jumped down. He saw Eponine wiping her hands on her already stained dress and eyed her quizzically.

"I threw a brick at him," she shrugged her shoulders, but she didn't look him in the eye, as though she was afraid. There was the ghost of a smirk on her face though, which made him smile a little to himself.

They stood in silence for a minute while Enjolras caught his breath.

"_Baise_," the sound of a groan made the both of them jump. Instinctively, he moved to Eponine's side and grasped her hand, getting ready to run.

"Come on," he gave her a gentle tug as they both broke into a run with him leading her in the direction of Marius and Cosette's new house.

It took them considerably longer to reach the house than it would have it if they hadn't the need to take a detour. They reached the door, and Enjolras rapped on the door three times. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eponine shifting uncomfortably and glancing around. He could hear voices from inside and people moving about.

"Ummm," Eponine muttered, before coughing quietly. Frowning, he saw that she was looking at their hands, which were still interlocked. He had been holding her hand rather tightly, so it was impossible for her to let go.

Quickly, he untangled them, feeling the blush creep up onto his face. Enjolras ran his hand through his hair inwardly cursing himself for his stupidity. He wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable, but so far, today he hadn't been doing a very good job.


	28. Night Terrors

**Chapter 27**

_**A/N- Sorry this was super late but I really hope it will be worth it! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I cannot express my gratitude enough really.**_

_**Special thanks to Leara Bribage for being my beta reader :)**_

The sound of the door opening broke the awkward silence, as Cosette appeared on the other side of the threshold. She looked a little astonished at the sight of them out of breath, probably a little red in the face, standing on her porch.

"What happened?" she asked, eyeing them with surprise.

"We'll explain, but could you please let us in first?" Enjolras looked nervously to Eponine, his eyes darting around, obviously scanning the milieu out for Montparnasse.

Cosette nodded, much to Eponine's relief, and moved out of their way, so that they could enter. She tried to focus on wiping some of the grime off Cosette's old dress, but was distracted by the interior of the house. It wasn't grand in an off putting way, but rather in a way which made you want to look at it without feeling offended. They stood on a polished wooden floor in a long hallway of white washed walls lined with golden lamps.

"Eponine, your feet!" Cosette exclaimed, looking mildly horrified. Eponine joined her gaze at her feet to see that she was right—all the running and climbing over walls had done more damage than good. She guessed that through the fear, she hadn't felt the pain, but the longer she pondered on it, the more the stinging amplified, making her head pound. The blood was still seeping through the fractures in her skin—tiny red drops spilling on the floor.

"Yeah," Eponine breathed softly, shifting awkwardly, ignoring Enjolras the best she could as she glanced back up at Cosette who was looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Come on, I'll clean them up," Cosette smiled kindly, and led her through to a small kitchen where a cook stood sipping some tea. She jumped as they came in and pulled out a chair that was obviously meant for Cosette, but instead she led Eponine to it and sat her down.

"Madame Rioux, please, could you get a bowl of warm water, a towel and the first aid kit?" Cosette smiled sweetly, but there was a slight urgency in her eyes that told the woman to hurry.

Eponine tried to divert her mind to something else, so that the pain wouldn't be an issue. But the only thing she could seem to think of was awful nightmares of the past or the way Enjolras had acted today. She tried not to dwell on either of these things for too long, but soon enough, she didn't have to try as she felt a horrible burning sensation coming from her feet.

"Argh!" she yelped unintentionally in pain before scrunching her face up.

"It'll feel better in a minute," Cosette tried to soothe her, but Eponine just gritted her teeth and waited for the pain to subside. It did eventually, and she could get a proper look at the scratches on her feet. They were deep, as far as she could tell, but they were there in abundance. Cosette dried her feet with a towel, making her wince, before she began to bandage them up.

"_So_, will you tell us what happened?" Marius appeared at the door with Enjolras, whose gaze Eponine determinedly avoided, at his shoulder.

"My father came for me yesterday—you _know_ what he's like, Marius," she didn't look anyone in the eye while she spoke because she could feel all of their gazes on her, "And he took me back—"

"He told her that if she didn't come back, he would hurt…_us_…us being anyone whose friends with 'Ponine," Enjolras cut across her, earning him a scowl from Eponine.

"Yes," she continued only a little more stiffly, "Enjolras came to look for me today after—"

She could feel the emotions start to choke up her throat, a combination of confusion of Enjolras' actions and disgusted anguish about the night before. This time, she was grateful for his intervention.

"I went to look for her, and we were planning on coming here, but then this man, Montparnasse, came after us. Of course, we're fine, but he saw us both, and we don't know what'll come next. I was thinking of going to the police." As he said the last sentence, he glanced at Marius to gauge his reaction. Eponine frowned at them both, trying to work out what was going on. She took a glimpse at Cosette to see that she too was a little confused.

"But the police _hate_ you," Marius said, seemingly ignoring everyone; and at this revelation, it seemed to push Eponine further into the dark.

"Non, Inspector _Javert_ hated me, but he's been missing for months," Enjolras countered, raising his arms in defence.

"Why did he hate you?" Cosette asked curiously, rising from her knees, now having finished wrapping up Eponine's feet.

"The…" Enjolras swallowed hard, "The _revolution_, it wasn't exactly popular with him, but I guess you two know that."

He was indicating to Marius and Eponine, both of whom had been at the barricade where Inspector Javert had shown up. Eponine didn't like to think of the barricade at all, really, so she shook her head rapidly.

Enjolras gently pushed past Marius to enter the room further when Eponine noticed something off about him, or at least the way he was moving.

"You're limping, Enjolras," Cosette pointed out.

That was it.

XXX

Enjolras had hoped that no one would notice the pain in his left foot. It had kicked in once the adrenaline rush had worn off, but he didn't want Cosette or anyone else to fuss over him when Eponine was clearly worse off than him.

"It's fine," he rebuffed her stonily, stopping from walking.

"_No_, it's not," Cosette's comment could have been viewed as an argument, if she had the capacity to _sound_ offensive.

"Here, you can sit down," Eponine rose from her seat and moved away, so he could sit down. He noted how far away she moved away and tried not to look so wounded.

He hobbled over to the chair, wincing with each step and try as he might, he couldn't keep the pain from his face. Drooping in front of the chair, Cosette pulled up another one to prop his foot up.

"Can I have a look?" she asked kindly. He gave a curt nod, so she rolled up the bottom of his trousers to reveal large purpling bruises that circled his now swollen ankle, "How did this happen?"

"We were climbing a wall, and Montparnasse grabbed my ankle. He only let go when 'Ponine threw a brick at him," he gave a small smirk, hoping that it would detract their eyes from his ankle.

"We should get Joly to have a look at this," Marius announced. "I'll go get him. Cosette can put you up in one of the spare rooms."

"No, that won't be necessary," he said, trying to wave him off.

"I think it is," Marius finished, his eyes flickering to Enjolras' ankle before he left, the sound of the door shutting, coming moments later.

"Come on," Cosette helped him up and led him up the stairs cautiously, Eponine trailing behind.

XXX

Eponine was lying awake in bed hours later on the account that she couldn't sleep, not that she had expected to. Joly had come around and assessed Enjolras' ankle, leaving Eponine to retire to bed even though she wasn't tired.

Now it was deep into the night-time, and Eponine was still tossing and turning, too scared to sleep in case nightmares crept into her subconscious.

Her fitful thrashing was interrupted by the sound of strangled cries. She sat, bolting upright, in bed. Her body was shivering—on account of the thin nightgown Cosette had lent her. Where could the cries be coming from? Enjolras was the answer she came to.

Slipping out of the sheets, she wrapped a robe around her shivering form and crept out into the hallway. The house was almost silent; spare the cries coming from the next room. She opened the door and peeked inside to see Enjolras murmuring angrily, tossing and turning. As she got closer, she could see the sweat clinging to his forehead and clothing. She wanted to wake him up and stop his pain.

"They're dead!" she could hear his words more clearly now, "_They're all dead!_"

His voice grew louder as he began to cry out in some kind of pain, but he was so lost in his nightmare that he didn't stir as she walked towards him.

"Enjolras!" she hissed as loud as she dared, shaking his shoulders, "_Enjolras!_"

His eyes flashed open, and that's when she saw something that scared her. Not the kind of fear she felt when Montparnasse was chasing her and men groped at her. This was _different_. Different because she saw something she had never even dreamed of seeing.

She saw him... crying. Tears leaked from his eyes as he began to weep quietly. He clutched at his damp hair, pulling at it as his eyes flitted around the room, never stopping to look at anything. It was as if she didn't even exist. She shook him gently, trying to get his attention. Eponine had seen people crying before, but _not_ Enjolras. She had never counted on seeing that. She had never imagined him to look so deranged and delirious. He was so strong, so resilient, yet here he was sobbing right in front of her.

"They're dead!" he cried, once again, through the tears, his eyes half wild with fear darting around the room, horrified by whatever his mind told him he was seeing—clearly he was still stuck in whatever torturous nightmare he had been in before, "_All_ of them dead!"

Quite suddenly, he stretched his arms outwards, groping blindly at the air until his hands made contact with her arms. His eyes lost some of the wild madness, and she hoped that he was beginning to surface from his nightmare. But he clung to her, enveloping her into a hug tightly, as though the longer they stayed connected, the more of reality he could grasp. Eponine was a little taken aback, and she couldn't quite bring herself to react, but Enjolras' arms around her middle were beginning to slacken as his cries subsided into gentle sobs. Finding the ability to comfort him, she wrapped her arms around Enjolras, and let him cry onto her front. She stroked his curly hair softly, hoping that he would calm down and morph back into the marble man she knew.

"It's okay, Enjolras," she soothed quietly, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. She had to be the strong one. His uneven, shaking breaths came in time with the beating of her heart—the side of his head was so close to her chest that she was certain that he could hear it.

"I could've killed all of you," his voice was steadier now, but there was an underlying tone of vulnerability that still shook her. She had never seen so much emotion from him; and she had never been scared by him before. But now wasn't the time to be frightened when he needed her. Or at least she thought he did, when he whispered, "I could've killed you..."

It took her sleepy brain a moment to realise what he was talking about and what he had evidently been dreaming of. It was the barricade, of course. She should have figured it out sooner.

"But you didn't. Someone took me from there, and it wasn't you that led me there, anyway," she tried to reassure him.

"It was me," he uttered from her chest, his warm breath tickling the skin that lay under that fabric.

"No, it wasn't," she disagreed earnestly. But she appeared to have missed his reasoning for saying that.

"No, I mean it was _I_ who took you from the barricade," he explained, much to her surprise. In her astonishment, she dropped her arms from around him, making Enjolras draw back from her. Looking up at her, his eyes very much reminded her of Gavroche's before he had been hardened by the streets.

"It was you?" she croaked, utter disbelief lining her face. Why had he never told her? He nodded once, whilst wiping his eyes hastily as some of his former stoniness returned to his stature. "Thank you."

"S'fine," he spoke softly, not looking at her in the eye. Maybe he was ashamed of the rare burst of emotion he had just shown her.

"Why did you never tell me?" she queried, genuinely confused. That was why his voice had sounded so familiar to her—not just because of his many speeches that she may have overheard, but he was the one who had pulled her out from the wreckage, as well.

"You never asked," he said, his eyes not moving from his hands, which lay limp in his lap. He seemed exhausted—probably a mixture of natural tiredness and emotional weariness. She could still see the grief and guilt etched across his face, which seemed to have aged years in the darkness.

"I know you think that you led all those men to their deaths," she took a deep breath, eyeing him carefully trying to guess his emotional stability, which wasn't usually an issue, "But you saved me from mine. You came for me when no one else was going to. And for that, you don't deserve half the blame you think you do."

Enjolras finally looked her in the eye as he regarded her thoughtfully, his eyes shining a little from the tears that he had shed moments before. She looked back with equal intensity, waiting for him to say something…anything.

"Thank you, 'Ponine, for that," he said sincerely, "For everything you just did. I'm sorry... you had to see me like that."

He looked down bashfully as Eponine rose from his bed. Once again, he turned into a scared young boy rather than the marble man she was so used to seeing.

"_Bonsoir_, Enjolras," she said quietly as she made her way to the door.

She paused, just as she was about to leave, contemplating about whether she should say what she planned to.

"It's fine to feel sometimes, you know," she said in a hushed tone, barely turning her head more than a quarter rotation. And she withdrew from his room without another word.


	29. Aftermath

**Chapter 28**

_**A/N- Thank you for bearing with me as usual. And thank you for supporting this story!**_

_**Special thanks to Leara Bribage for kindly editing and revising my chapters :)**_

Enjolras awoke early the next morning with very hazy memories of the night before. As briefly as he could, he recalled the harsh memories of the barricade that had played back to him. It had been moments before he had deserted them—all he could see was men falling repeatedly; and with each tortured cry, he knew that _he_ was to blame. He remembered how the vision had faded and how Eponine sat in front of him—like a bright light shining through the fog, a glimmer of life among the dead. He had clung onto her, trying to find some glimpse of reality in her presence. The longer he had held on, the more the barricade faded, and the room around him appeared from the mist of his dreams.

In his haze of exhaustion, he could remember the feeling of her stroking his hair, the way their bodies had been enveloped together, and the sensation of feeling so close to someone physically, yet very far away in his mind.

A wave of shame washed over him as he remembered the state he had been in, as well. Even though he was alone now, he could feel his face burn a brilliant red at the thought of someone consoling him like he was a small child. He knew that comfort had been what he needed, but looking back on it, he felt horrible for giving her the burden of having to see him like that. However, Enjolras had kept his emotions locked up for so long that they were bound to explode out of him sooner or later. The events of yesterday may have been his tipping point.

He should have felt guilty for taking advantage of Eponine like that—especially, given his confused feelings towards her. But it was _she_ who had chosen to come in to help him, he hadn't asked her to. In fact, if he had been given the choice, he wouldn't have asked her to come in at all. On the contrary, it only complicated his feelings further.

Sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the side, he placed his head in his hands. The answer to all his questions was inside of him, but he was too scared to search for it. He was scared at the thought of what he might find. And he wasn't a man scared easily.

He dressed with considerable trouble due to his ankle because despite it being strapped up, it was still painful to put weight on. Hobbling along the corridor, he managed to make his way downstairs to the dining room, where he could hear talking coming from. As soon as he opened the door, he heard the scraping back of chairs and felt someone supporting him from the side. He looked up from his haze of pain to see that it was Cosette.

"Merci, Madame," he panted, a little out of breath.

"You needn't have come down on your own," Marius said rather pointedly, after he had sat down. He merely glared at him, looking down to see that a plate filled with omelette had been placed in front of him. He suddenly didn't feel so hungry, but he would try to eat for politeness's sake.

"I was thinking I should go home today," he mused some time later, interrupting the idle small talk that had been going on around him.

The room broke into a chorus of disapprovals.

"But, Monsieur Enjolras, your ankle!" Cosette protested.

"Cosette's right. You're not well enough yet," Marius nodded earnestly.

"What about Montparnasse?" Eponine challenged him, and her small comment was the first one that actually changed his mind. Flashes of the night before came rushing back to him—most prominently, the way he had held onto her, and she hadn't recoiled.

He stared at her big brown eyes, but he didn't reply.

"He doesn't forget, Enjolras. He saw your face, and if he sees you again...," she said when he didn't reply. He listened seriously, but his heart leapt at her use of his name rather than Monsieur—it wasn't often she did that in the company of others.

"Eponine's right. Wait until you're well enough to go to the police at least," Marius backed up Eponine. Once upon a time, that would've made her eyes light up in delight, but she simply looked at Enjolras, solemnly awaiting his answer.

"_Fine_," he muttered resignedly, returning his attention to his food. But in the corner of his eye, he spied everyone giving triumphant smirks at Eponine, who was also looking rather smug.

He ate the rest of his breakfast in silence, allowing the conversation to continue around him. It was mundane, small talk that he had no desire to join in. His ankle was throbbing gently, making him wince a little. He didn't want to attract any attention to himself— particularly from Eponine, who he felt would treat him differently because of last night. It had been a rare burst of emotion that he wasn't planning on repeating any time soon.

He kept his face stony—his icy blue eyes filled with a stormy indifference. Enjolras could feel the humiliation stabbing in him like a knife, so he kept hoping and praying that Eponine haven't told Cosette and Marius about what had happened last night.

XXX

Eponine felt happy because of the small victory that she had convinced Enjolras to stay. She was still wary of his emotional state, but with a small glance, she could see that his marble face didn't look like it would break any time soon.

"What will you do today, Eponine?" Cosette gave her a warm smile.

"I don't know, really. I would rather go out, but I don't think that's wise," she replied, "I suppose I could do some reading... or something."

"There are some books in the drawing room if you want to borrow them," Cosette offered kindly.

"Thank you. Will you two be in the house today?" she asked, taking a bite of her food. She would never bore of tasting rich food—it was so different from the things she had been eating her whole life.

"I have work, and Cosette is visiting her father—he's not well, you see," Marius answered, smiling.

"I hope he gets better soon," Eponine said graciously, feeling a little awkward participating in small talk. The group relapsed into silence before Marius and Cosette excused themselves to get ready for the day ahead.

It still amazed her how she could now be around Cosette and Marius without feeling any kind of pain or jealousy. She was almost happy for the couple. Cosette's ill treatment in her early life made her deserving of every good thing that happened to her. And a small part of her was glad to see Marius happy.

Enjolras must have seen her thinking of something, because when she turned her head towards him, his eyes were piercing hers. The murky brown meeting the stormy blue, she could tell what he was thinking, or at least, she thought she could.

"A-about last night," she began, sounding a little tongue- tied and awkward.

"No," he said defiantly. Wearing an expressionless mask, he kept his gaze steady at her.

"I was only going to say—" she tried to talk again, but found that she was interrupted.

"I don't want your pity, 'Ponine," his voice growing a little angrier. Eponine glared back at him. Why was he being so rude?

"That wasn't what I was going t—" she tried anew, but once again, she is cut off by the sound of his chair scraping back. Enjolras had obviously forgotten about his ankle because the moment he stood up, all his weight shifted away from his bad leg as he leaned on the table, grimacing in pain.

Despite his rudeness, Eponine still walked around to help him—though she may have gripped his arm a little tighter than she should have.

She led him into the drawing room, seeing as that was where Cosette had said the books would be. After helping Enjolras down into a wing backed chair, she began to pour over the books that they had.

There were books from Marius' school days, general manuscripts, and some novels. One in particular caught her attention—_Orgueil et Prejudges_. It was the same book that Enjolras had given to her a long time ago. She carefully extracted it from the tightly packed shelf before she settled down to read.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you in the dining room," Enjolras said after some time. Eponine looked up to find that he is not looking at her but rather out of the window.

"It's fine," she paused, contemplating whether voicing her thoughts would be a good idea. "I just would've liked to explain."

Enjolras' head turned so fast that she had to blink a few times out of shock. She stood up, placing the book on the table gently before crossing her arms in defence.

"There's _nothing_ to explain," he almost growled, clearly feeling rather defensive himself.

"There is!" Eponine protested as she watched him rise with some difficulty.

"I can assure you that there_ isn't_!" he was almost shouting now—another uncharacteristic rupture of passion, but she had seen him angry before, so it didn't faze her much.

"I wasn't going to tease you about it—if _that's_ what you were worried about!" she properly yelled at him, this time going a little red in the face.

"It's _nothing_ of your concern, and you wouldn't need to bring it up if you stopped _caring_ so damn much!" he shouted, leaning forward aggressively.

He looked so formidable that out of habit, Eponine raised her arms to protect her face. She could feel them shaking—her body knew what usually came after someone yelled at her. She scrunched up her eyes, waiting for the blow, but the seconds ticked away, and all she could hear was his heavy breathing. Slowly, she lowered her arms to find him still looking at her, only not angrily anymore. His face was still red on the cheeks and his lips were tightly shut in a thin line, but his eyes were unreadable.

They stood in silence as Eponine tried to stop her shaking hands and calm her anger and fear.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, Eponine," Enjolras spoke quietly and softly, "I would never do that."

Eponine nodded to show that she understood, but she didn't speak yet—she didn't know what she could say after that. She supposed an apology would be a start.

"I'm sorry," she blurted, looking down sheepishly.

"As am I, but Eponine," he placed his hands in hers to gain her attention further, "You have to know that I wouldn't hurt you, not ever."

She finally looked up at him, but found it rather like gazing into a bright light, almost painful to stare at while too intriguing to glance away from.

"I know," she breathed, feeling as though something had tethered them together; and thus, propelling them towards each other.

But then it's over, and he's sat back down again, engrossed in deep thought. So Eponine picked up her book again and began to read. But not before she sneaked one last look at Enjolras. She saw that he looked sad, but not the kind of sadness as the night before had been, but an aged melancholy—the kind of poignancy you saw on elderly people as they gazed back, waiting for their end. He shook his head and glanced below, smiling—it's only a small smile, but it made her wish she could read his mind.


	30. Returning the Favour

**Chapter 29**

_**A/N- Onto the next chapter! I'm on my Easter break now so hopefully I should fall back into a regular pattern with updating.**_

_**As usual a special thanks to Leara Bribage :)**_

Enjolras had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past few hours. Every time he began to doze off, his mind would wander to places he didn't want to go, and then, he would be forced to wake up for fear that the night terrors would strike again.

But at least it gave him time to think. He had successfully avoided talking about the night before with Eponine, but for _how long_ could he keep that up? However, she did seem hell bent on _not_ discussing how he had kissed her—not that he minded.

Enjolras could see his feelings now. The more he spent time with her, the_ clearer_ they became. He had gotten rather angry and defensive with her today. But he had been forced to feel the horrible guilt in his stomach when she had thrown her hands up in protection. Not that he would ever hurt her. He wouldn't dream of it. _Couldn't, _even.

His pensive thoughts were interrupted with a scream.

There were no words—just one clear and high scream that burst through the silence of the house. It sounded terrified, almost like a shriek of horror rather than a call for help. It was then that he realised that it came from the room next to him.

He wasn't exactly sure who slept there, as he had retired earlier than everyone else, but he guessed that the scream would either be from Eponine or Cosette.

Dread suddenly filling his heart, he threw back the covers and opened the door to peek outside into the dimly lit corridor. He saw a figure advancing towards him and the room next door. As it got closer, Enjolras recognized it as Marius—meaning that Eponine was the one who had screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Marius asked him sleepily, even though his eyes were wide from alertness. Enjolras swallowed and nodded—any notion that he had been imagining it was eradicated from his mind.

Marius and Enjolras hovered by the door, a little hesitant to open it—it wasn't right for either of them to enter Eponine's room, but there was the chance that she was in danger, so, clearly, there had to be an exception.

It had been a good twenty seconds or so since she had screamed; and from what Enjolras could tell, all was silent beyond the door. That was until another made him jump back from the door. It wasn't quite as loud as the first, but it sounded just as blood- curdling.

With a slightly reluctant sigh, Enjolras opened the door quickly to find that no one was in the room but Eponine, who was tossing and turning in the bed—sweat plastering her hair to her face as she mumbled and whimpered as though something, or rather _someone_, was tormenting her.

Without a backward glance to see if Marius had entered after him, he darted to her bedside and began to shake her shoulders, but she didn't wake.

"Eponine!" he said her name as loudly as he could without shouting, in hopes that it would rouse her. He shook her shoulders gently, "_Eponine_!"

But, crying out in anguish, she still struggled beneath his grip.

He looked at Marius, who now stood at the foot of the bed, and silently asked him for help. But he simply shook his head ad shrugged his shoulders despite looking highly concerned. Cosette, rubbing her eyes, soon appeared in the doorway. Even in her exhausted state, with her dishevelled hair and clothing nothing but a nightdress and robe, she still had an aura of angelic beauty.

"Eponine...," she gasped. Her eyes were drawn to the writhing girl in the bed, so she too knelt at her side opposite Enjolras.

"Eponine, wake up, it's just a dream," she soothed gently, wiping some of the hair from Eponine's clammy forehead. After repeating these words and action a few times, her eyes opened quickly. Her pupils were dilated, and she was breathing heavily; but the more of her surrounding she took in, the calmer she visibly became. Her eyes found Marius and then Cosette before resting on Enjolras.

"Wha—where…it," she spluttered, her panic resurfacing.

Enjolras clutched at her hand as though his touch could possibly help.

"It was just a dream, 'Ponine," he said, mirroring Cosette's words. He gave her a small smile, but her face remained distressed. She tried to sit up, but her frantic actions made her slip about in the sheets.

Cosette placed one arm around her shoulders and helped her into a sitting position slowly. Enjolras still didn't let go of her hand as he straightened up with her.

"Should _we_ leave you alone?" Marius asked, and Eponine didn't answer. It wasn't until a few moments later that Enjolras realised that he was talking to the two of them.

"Umm, yes, I think so," Enjolras stuttered, but regained his composure, "Thank you."

He listened as they both retreated down the hallway and waited until they were out of earshot before turning back to Eponine.

"Are you all right?" he asked, trying to get a clear look at her face as she had turned away from him. She nodded, and in the moonlight that shone through the window, he could see her lips pressed in a thin white line as he spied a tear trailing down her cheek. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Eponine?" he asked much more quietly, his voice barely more than a murmur.

"I'm fine, _Monsieur_," she gave an unconvincing smile that made his heart lurch in sympathy, "_Truly_."

"You don't have to lie to me, Eponine, and you don't have to call me 'Monsieur' either," he said, glad that she was at least speaking to him now, even if she wasn't looking at him.

"Alright…_Enjolras_," there was a hint of mockery in her tone, reminding him how bitter life had made her. In that instant, it felt like a thousand needles had stabbed at his heart—some of them for his failure in helping people like her, others were to plague him with his feelings for Eponine, but all were spurned by_ guilt_.

Neither of them spoke for some time as Enjolras was consumed by his thoughts. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but the words weren't there. _How can he not?_ He was so used to being able to speak so freely about the things that he was passionate and certain about before. He had never been restricted by the barrier of humiliation or shame. _Not ever._

"I…'Ponine," he managed to choke out, but he was interrupted by the turning of her head towards him—her chocolate- coloured eyes shining in the darkness.

"I don't want _your_ pity," she spat, her voice full of venom. "I don't want it because you _don't_ understand. You think you do, but you haven't the _slightest_ idea of what life is like for me!"

He could sense that she_ needed _to say this, that it had been growing inside of her for some time, so he fell back and let her speak.

"You think it's all about _not_ having enough food _or_ money. But it's so much more than that! People like me are _shoved_ to the bottom of the heap to be taken advantage of. How do you think my parents made all that money? Crimes don't pay that well, so they _sold_ me and 'Zelma off the customers. All you do when that's your life is to try to _escape_, but you don't know how hard that is. I just got lucky, Enjolras! So _stop_ pitying me and _stop_ trying to understand things you will _never_ understand!"

Enjolras was stunned into silence—so many things became clear to him. He understood her pain as well as he could—he knew where the bruises had come from and why she had been so terrified of Montparnasse. Fury rose inside of him, but he had to push it back down inside of him. He couldn't possibly say what he had wanted to after that confession. He couldn't bring her any more confusion or hurt.

"You're right," he admitted with some difficulty, "I don't... understand."

This clearly hadn't been the reaction Eponine had expected as she frowned and bit her lip. He could see the tears welling in the corners of her big brown eyes where they shifted slightly before slipping down her face. He desperately wanted to reach out and wipe them away, but restrained himself for fear that he would be overstepping certain boundaries.

"When I sle—when I try to sleep…_all_ I see is their_ faces_ in my mind, and... I...I can't bear it, Enjolras," she admitted bitterly. He couldn't bear to look at her like that any longer.

With an uncharacteristic clumsiness, he leaned in to sit on the bed next to her while he wrapped his arms around her to pull her considerably smaller body into his larger one. It wasn't as desperate as their embrace the night before was, but he could feel how much she needed it.

"You don't have to do this, Enjolras," Eponine muttered, but she didn't push him away.

"I'm just returning the favour," he squeezed her a little as they settled into a more comfortable position. He could feel Eponine relaxing and the tension leaving her body.

"You don't…I mean, what I _said_. It doesn't change anything, does it?" Eponine said after a considerable moment, sniffing slightly as she waited for an answer. Truth be told, it did change some things—not his opinion of her, but he understood _why_ he shouldn't have acted the way he had done. Kissing her was foolish enough, but taking into account the situations she had been through was tougher.

"No, no, it doesn't... But I think I owe you an apology." Enjolras was grateful for the darkness and the fact that her eyes were facing his chest, not his face. "I'm sorry for kissing you like that the other day. It was rude of me to force you into that situation." He chose his words carefully, hoping that she couldn't see the red blush that was clouding his face.

"You don't have to apologize," there was something in Eponine's voice that sounded uncertain, but he didn't pursue it.

They sat in silence. Enjolras just watched the shadows dancing across the walls and listened to the sounds of her slowing breathing as she fell asleep. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy too, but the selfish part of him wanted to savour the feeling of Eponine in his arms no matter how wrong that might be.

Unable to avoid sleep any longer, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness—but not before he planted a small kiss on the top of her head. And if he had kept his eyes open long enough, he might have been able to spot the smile that had graced Eponine's face.


	31. Gratitude

**Chapter 30**

Eponine woke the next morning surfacing from her dreamless slumber in a relaxed and peaceful way that was _so_ unfamiliar to her. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept undisturbed. Flashes of the previous night's events flickered through her mind, and surely enough, she realised that Enjolras' arms were still around her. Turning her head slowly and only slightly, so that she didn't disturb him, she saw that his head was lolling against her shoulder. His were eyes closed, and he was breathing slowly. Her back ached from falling asleep sitting up and curled tightly in a ball, but she didn't dare try to relieve the cramping that throbbed in her limbs. Settling back down, she closed her eyes, but she was too awake to sleep again.

Part of her was unsure that if everything she had said last night was reality _or_ a dream. She had _never_ told anyone that much, she had never trusted _anyone_ that much. And those she had were her family, and they _knew _what was happening just as well as she did. But Eponine could clearly remember the pain in her eyes as she tried to suppress the tears and dryness of her throat when she forced herself to speak. But she also remembered the _way_ Enjolras had taken her in his arms andnot judged her. She could only hope that he was telling the truth when he said nothing had changed between them.

But she had truly felt something click last night, like _something_ had just fallen into place. But she couldn't think whatit was. Neither of them had done anything that changed anything, apart from the obvious. But something felt _very_ different.

Abruptly, as though he wanted to stop her from over thinking it, Enjolras shifted slightly, making her jump. A few moments later, she felt him stir fully as he awoke.

"Where...?" the tired query came from him as he lifted his head from her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. She was amazed at how extraordinarily young he looked, but she guessed he just looked his age. Eponine noticed that his curly hair was a little more unruly than it would be on any other occasion. His eyes were barely open, as well, and there was softness in his features that replaced the fierce hardness she was so used to seeing. Realizing that she was staring at him, Eponine averted her gaze to the arms that were still locked around her. He seemed to notice this too, so he hastily removed them, and Eponine was free to stretch out her aching limbs.

"Sorry, I... fell asleep," he muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Despite herself, Eponine giggled a little.

"It's fine." She smiled slightly, lying back in the pillow. He didn't have to apologize for that, sometimes it seemed that all he did was _say sorry_. But she thought that he might just be embarrassed, and she could see why. Sharing a bed with a girl who you _weren't_ married to, and let alone_ romantically_ involved with was unseemly. "I won't tell anyone you were in here last night, if_ that's_ what's worrying you."

She could feel herself growing warm, but it was _nothing_ compared to the deep red blush that was gracing his cheekbones. Eponine had to repress laughter, so she wouldn't make him more uncomfortable. She sat up and shuffled next to him, while taking care to keep the sheets covering her décolletage, since the nightdress she had borrowed from Cosette hung limp around her skinny frame.

"Sleep well?" she teased, and grinning up at him cheekily, she pushed his arm playfully. She felt a little mean for making him squirm, but it was only in jest. "I'm not being _serious_."

He looked at her sideways before breaking into a small grin—probably more in relief than anything.

"I'm only worried about what Marius will say," he admitted, shaking his head, but smiling nonetheless.

"Why?" Eponine asked, frowning in confusion.

"When he left the situation, he looked a little…_suggestive_," he said, wincing, but Eponine was glad to see that he didn't blush. He was clearly regaining his usual marble-like composure. She had to agree—not that she could remember much. She recalled Cosette helping her up, and Enjolras gripping her hand until they grew clammy; and she could just vaguely see Marius hovering at the foot of the bed.

"I see," she contemplated his statement and how best to respond to it, "Thank you for that…again."

"I told you I was returning the favour." Enjolras answered, looking a little uncomfortable at the thought of the night when he had suffered from his own night terrors. "I think it's almost midday. We should get ready."

XXX

Guiltily, he had enjoyed the night before, but now that he had been woken from sleep, part of him wanted it to end. Just so his hopes weren't raised, and he could prevent imposing his feelings upon her. He would only end up making a mess of things.

He moved to get out of the bed, but found himself unable to support himself on his bad foot. He managed to stand, but couldn't walk any further.

"Want some help?" he heard Eponine ask, and though he wanted to refuse, he couldn't. He nodded curtly. "Well, don't look. I have to put on a robe."

He kept his back firmly turned—not daring to move his eyes from the spot on the wall he was currently staring at. She appeared at his side and wrapped her arm around his torso, letting him lean against her.

He gritted his teeth as she led him to the room next door. He tried to avoid putting his weight onto her—he doubted that she could hold him up entirely. It made him feel utterly useless that he couldn't even walk on his own, and that he had to rely on other people.

They made it to his bedroom without much difficulty, and he sat on his bed. Eponine made her excuses and left the room.

He dressed slowly as his mind was elsewhere. A nagging in the back of his mind told him that it was timeto tell Eponine how he felt. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Every time he convinced himself that he _would_, something came up that changed his mind. It was getting ridiculous—how much he stopped himself from telling her. Everything about telling someone his feelings _scared_ him. He didn't need to be afraid, he would tell himself, but it didn't change anything.

Enjolras was determined to make it to breakfast without help. The corridor outside was empty, and, honestly, his foot did feel a little bit better, but not much. However, he made it to the dining room as quickly as he thought possible, _but_ tried desperately to ignore the throbbing in his ankle.

"How's your ankle, Enjolras?" Cosette asked him after he seated himself, having waved off their attempts to help him.

"Better," he said, trying not to grit his teeth. The table then descended into silence.

The talk that breakfast was decidedly different from the previous meal. For one, it was a lot quieter, as neither he _nor_ Eponine was participating in the conversation. And secondly, Cosette and Marius were talking with their heads together in hushed voices, not touching their food. He ate quietly, not letting his eyes leave his plate.

Cosette and Marius left breakfast rather early to go about their daily business, all without eating a single bite. Enjolras choose not to ask them why, and instead retreated to the drawing room with Eponine just as they had yesterday.

"Do you want me to help you?" she had asked as he began to hobble towards the drawing room.

"No, I'm fine," he said, shaking his head sideways and soldiered on, but he did note how Eponine hung back and walked in time with him rather than at her normal pace.

Once they were settled in the drawing room, Eponine curled up into the chair she had been in yesterday and resumed reading. Despite himself, Enjolras found himself staring at her. _Something_ about her that day made his heart lurch. Maybe it was the way her hair fell softly around her face, or the way her big brown eyes read intently.

He clenched his fist firmly. _No. _He told himself that... maybe he could admit that he…_felt_ something for her. But he _wouldn't_ go around professing his love in poetry, or whatever methods people like Jehan and Marius used. Enjolras forced himself to look away, which was just in time too, as Eponine spoke moments later.

"Enjolras?" she asked, looking up from her book. Enjolras allowed himself to look back at her, but only found that his heart beat just a little bit faster when he did.

"Yes?" he replied, waiting for her question that was surely coming.

"You're not really going to go the police, are you?" her question took him by surprise.

"Of course, I am," he thought it odd that she would think otherwise.

"But…" she took a deep breath, "What if they _arrest_ you?"

He watched as her beautiful eyes filled with worry. Of course, he had thought about this possible complication, but he had decided that, _hopefully_, it wouldn't be a problem.

"If they wanted to arrest me, they would have done it by now," he said, hoping that it would be enough to relax her. However, she still looked on edge as she fidgeted in her seat, twisting her hands together.

"But _you_ were the one that led the rebellion, and if they saw and recognized you, then, surely, they'd _hold_ you accountable," her voice gathered speed as she spoke. Driven by an unexplainable desire to touch her, he rose and limped towards her. She, too, rose, obviously to help him walk, but he stopped a few paces away from her.

"I'm not going to be thrown in jail," he said, even though he himself was unsure if that was true.

"Well, either way, you should be careful," she almost scolded him, smiling a little, but the anxiety was still there.

Unable to stop himself, he embraced her swiftly. He might have told himself that it was because he wanted her to stop worrying, but deep down, he knew it was because he _wanted_ to hug her.

Luckily, she responded by locking her arms around his middle and sighed as their bodies melted into one another. He was so sure that she would be able to hear the rapid heartbeats through his chest, but if she could, she never said so.

"Thank you, Enjolras, for _everything_," she breathed, "For the barricade, for taking me into your apartment. Even though I hated you when you told Marius that I loved him, I think it helped a little. And then, when 'Zelma died, you were there and held her hand while she…died. And thank you for coming to look for me, even though part of me still wishes you hadn't. I have _so_ much I can't repay you for."

Quite astounded by her declaration of gratitude, Enjolras squeezed her a little tighter.

"You don't have to repay me," he murmured into the top of her hair.

Even though he didn't tell her, having her around was payment enough.


	32. Fading Scars

**Chapter 31**

_**A/N- Hope you all enjoy this chapter. But I am on holiday until next Friday so you should expect gaps in between chapters.**_

_**I'd like to thank livelovelaugh91 for her lovely reviews on this story. And as usual Leara Bribage for helping me by being my beta reader.**_

Shutting the door behind him, Enjolras set off into the cool morning air in the general direction of the police station. His ankle was hardly bothering him, so he took the opportunity to visit the station alone, rising before anyone else could, so that no one would try to dissuade him from going. He had to do this because it was the _only_ way the whole situation would end. And if it posed a risk to him, then so be it.

The streets were quiet, for only a few people were strolling around, making their way to work. He did note the considerable lack of beggars, homeless people, and whores in this much grander part of the town, but they were still there. Only, here, they kept to the shadows. Enjolras had long since grown sick of the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Turning his head away, he focused on the road ahead rather than the people lining it.

It didn't take him long to reach the police station, which was a building he had passed many times, but never entered. He could feel his heart beat just a little bit faster as he walked up the steps—there was a flutter in his stomach, but he didn't let his face betray his emotions, in case it made him look suspicious.

"Morning." A man by the door greeted and tipped his hat to him as he entered.

"Bonjour," Enjolras said, nodding with a small smile, hoping that his voice sounded genuine enough. He was well aware that he was acting paranoid, but he couldn't help it.

Walking up to the front desk, he held his head high and took a deep breath before clearing his throat to gain the man behind it his attention.

"I'd like to report a crime," Enjolras' voice shook most uncharacteristically, but his face remained passive. He was scared, not as much as he had been at the barricade, but scared all the same. The fact that his freedom may be taken away from him at any given moment and only for speaking out and acting upon his core beliefs seemed unfair. But it was the plain _and_ simple truth.

The police officer nodded, telling him that he would just be a moment. He disappeared from the view before returning and leading him to a smaller private room, where he could give a full statement.

Trying to keep the venom from his voice, Enjolras described Montparnasse as best as he could.

"And what did you say the name of the gang was?" the policeman asked, looking up from his paper, where he was writing notes.

"Patron-Minette," he replied, copying the name Eponine had used for her father's gang.

"Ah, yes. We have them on record. Could you describe any of the other members?" the man nodded, pulling out a pile of papers from his briefcase.

"I'm afraid not, Monsieur. I have only seen one of them," he tried to explain the situation as best as he could.

"But you are reporting a group of criminals, is that not correct?" the gendarme asked, frowning slightly. Enjolras struggled to keep his cool—he had to make sure that the whole gang was arrested, if he wanted to keep Eponine safe.

"Yes, that is correct. You see, I know someone who is being…terrorized by the gang, and I would very much like to see them off the streets, so that she may be able to go about her everyday business," he said, trying not to bite his lip in frustration, noting how the officer's eyebrows raised at his use of the word 'she'.

"And this woman, she is of a relation to you? Or, perhaps, the _Patron-Minette_?" he inquired, looking sceptical now. Enjolras knew that if he named Eponine, then there was a chance that she may be arrested too for her association with them; so he went with the former.

"She is my…" he started to say, struggling to think of a viable excuse. There was _no_ way they could ever pass for siblings because their looks were far too different. And their ages—as far as he could tell—were _too_ close to pass for a family relation. Inwardly cursing himself, he continued, "...fiancée."

"Your fiancée? I see." The man's eyes widened, but he didn't look particularly surprised, which was a good sign he supposed. He knew that Eponine would react one of two ways when he told her what he had said—she might laugh it off and understand his reasoning, or she might be irritated with him for choosing such a close relationship. He shook her face from his mind and listened to what the man had to say, "Why is the Patron-Minette bothering her?"

The man had clearly not bought his excuse entirely, meaning Enjolras had to think on his feet, and fast.

"A few months ago, they attempted to…attack her when she was walking home from work one night. She fought back, you see, and for some vendetta that is unknown to me, they sought revenge a few days ago; so it came to my attention that I should report them," Enjolras tried to fabricate a story that was as near to the truth as possible.

"Well, then," the gendarme said, seeming to have no more questions, "Where should I contact you to notify you of their arrest?"

"16 Place Charles de Gaulle," he gave the man Marius' address. "We are staying in our friends' home until this matter is resolved."

He thought it best to explain this in case the officer found out that the house was not his.

"Very well, then, Monsieur," he said, standing up, so Enjolras followed suit. "You will be alerted when their arrest has been conducted."

"Merci, Monsieur," Enjolras said, bowing his head, and then hurried away before the gendarme could ask him any more questions.

The walk back to the house was considerably nicer than the one away from it. The absence of anxiety made him less jittery, though a small part of his mind was still wary of the Patron-Minette, as he was sure that Montparnasse would recognize him. But most of all he wished for the whole thing to blow over, so he could get on with his life normally.

XXX

Eponine had been sitting by the front window for some time now, waiting for Enjolras' return. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she did know that she would hate it if he got arrested. Cosette sat behind her sewing, having complained of being too ill to go about her daily errands. Eponine did think there was something off about her because she looked tired and weary, but Eponine didn't pry. Though she almost did when, for the second breakfast in a row, Cosette and Marius began sitting with their heads together talking in hushed voices again.

Eponine had abandoned _all_ attempts to read or sew like Cosette. She found herself jumping every time there was a sudden noise from within the house, and she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything.

Absentmindedly, Eponine was chewing on her fingernails while debating why she felt so nervous. She was sure Cosette had noticed her anxious nature, but she hadn't inquired either way. It_ was_ natural to feel a little nervous while awaiting the safe return of her friend. She rather liked that she could call Enjolras a friend, seeing as she had never had too many. But there was _something_ else.

Before she could place her finger on it, the unmistakable sound of the front door slamming made her jump violently. Ignoring the raised eyebrow from Cosette, she hurried to the hallway, where, sure enough, Enjolras was removing his coat. He didn't look troubled, so Eponine dared to assume that all had gone well.

"Did it all go all right?" Eponine asked impatiently, skipping all introductions.

"Yes," Enjolras replied, looking surprised to find her at the end of the hallway, "They said they would alert us when they were arrested."

Eponine allowed herself to exhale in relief as she broke out into a smile. It _was_ progress, even if they were still out there. Enjolras was now walking towards her, and she noted that he had stopped limping severely when he paced.

"Is your ankle feeling better?" she asked.

"Much, it hurts a little, but nowhere as much as before." Enjolras smiled back at her as they fell into step beside each other, heading in the direction of the drawing room. He looked a little chilled and windswept from his walk outside. So much, in fact, that he had failed to notice the leaf that had entangled itself in his curly hair.

"You have a…umm, leaf," Eponine tried to explain, motioning towards his head, but all she got was a quizzical look in return.

So instead of repeating herself, she reached out to retrieve it. She felt all too aware of how close their faces were as she leant in to untangle it. As she fell back, she felt rather out of breath and a little flushed, holding out the small leaf in the palm of her hand.

"See?" she almost gasped at him. Looking from him to the leaf and then back again, she was once again amazed at the severity of his gaze—his blue eyes penetrating her brown ones. And once again, she felt that inexplicable pull towards him.

"Yeah," he breathed, as an unusual fire lit behind his eyes. But whatever was happening was interrupted by the sound of a banging from the drawing room.

Drawing away from him, she turned and jogged towards the drawing room, where she found Cosette sprawled across the wooden floor, her stitch work a few feet from her.

"Cosette!" Eponine exclaimed as she rushed to the girl's side, trying to haul her up, but to no avail.

Enjolras appeared at Cosette's other side moments later and helped lift her up into the chaise lounge she had fallen from. Once they had successfully laid her down on it, Eponine began fanning her face and trying to coax her back to consciousness.

"Cosette!" she gently said, lightly shaking her shoulders.

"I'll get some water," Enjolras announced and disappeared from the door.

Cosette began to stir a little, looking fatigued and delirious.

"Eponine?" she groaned, clutching her stomach.

"It's all right, Cosette, you fainted…I think," Eponine wasn't exactly sure, but that seemed the most plausible explanation.

"Oh, right," Cosette said, looking rather faint again. Luckily, Enjolras returned with a glass of water.

"Drink up, Cosette," he ordered firmly, raising the glass to her lips before letting her take control of it with her own hand. She drank slowly until the glass was empty.

"How do you feel now?" Eponine asked, not daring to let go of the girl's arm, for fear that she might relapse.

"Better, but very... tired," Cosette murmured.

"We'll get you to bed," Enjolras said, before glancing at Eponine, indicating that they should lift her up.

They led Cosette to the master bedroom and tucked her in the large bed, where within seconds, she was sleeping soundly.

Both Eponine and Enjolras retreated, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Do you think we should stay with her?" Eponine bit her lip. She had naturally grown fond of Cosette and didn't want to think of her being ill.

"She'll be all right while she sleeps, and Marius will be home soon, so he can go check on her, and then, decide if she needs a physician," Enjolras reassured her as they walked back to the drawing room.

Once inside, Eponine set to work, clearing up Cosette's abandoned needlework and sewing kit. And when she returned, Enjolras was sitting on the couch with his bad ankle propped up on it, where he seemed to be massaging it.

"I thought you said your ankle _didn't_ hurt," Eponine said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him reproachfully.

"I said it felt b-better," Enjolras corrected her, wincing ever so slightly.

"Still, you should've said it was _bothering_ you." She walked across the room to sit down next to him. He seemed to have no reply for this as he continued to rub his ankle. It certainly didn't look as bad as it had been before—nearly all the swelling had gone down and the bruises were yellowing from their original black and blue. It reminded Eponine of her upper arms and chest's marks, which too were fading—unlike the faint white scars that were a little less noticeable. They would remain with her always.

"It's looking better," Eponine commented, voicing her inner thoughts. Enjolras simply grunted in response. "By the time the bruises fade, the Patron-Minette will be in jail."

She was simply musing, but Enjolras appeared to have taken her meaning literally.

"You mustn't get your hopes up, 'Ponine," he reproached her. Though she _did_ note the tender way in which he used her nickname now that they were alone.

"I was simply saying... that the bruises will fade when they too, _hopefully_," she put emphasis on the word for his benefit, "fade away from our lives. But the scars will always be there, they'll never truly be gone. But they won't hurt anymore."

She was rather pleased with her speech as she thought it quite poetic of herself, not something she was often. She guessed that Jehan had been rubbing off on her.

"Nicely put," Enjolras seemed to agree as he gave her a small grin.

Yes, it was nicely put, she thought smugly. Smiling to herself, she knew that it would all be over soon. Like she said, the hurting left, but the imprint remained.


	33. Prosecution

**Chapter 32**

_**A/N- Sorry this took so long! But school has started up again so updates should be more infrequent, especially since I'm in a bit of a writer's block slump at the moment. **_

_**But anyhow, this is one of my favourite chapters to date so I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Shoutout to Leara Bribage, my beta :)**_

Three days passed without word from the police. And even though Enjolras kept reassuring Eponine that it had only been three days, and that there was _plenty_ of time, she was convinced that the Patron-Minette had fled the city. She spent most of her time wallowing that she would be stuck in the house forever, but that was a selfish thought, considering that Enjolras was exactly in the same situation.

Cosette's condition improved after a trip to the physician, but the whispering between her and Marius did not relent. She thought it was suspicious to the point of irritation. But, as usual, she did not ask what they were talking about as it seemed private and, therefore, had nothing to do with her.

It was a Saturday, so everyone was at home for once. Marius had suggested playing cards, clearly noticing Eponine's sullen mood and Enjolras' slightly agitated one—which she thought herself to blame for this. The game did, however, take her mind off things a little. Cards was one of the few things she did particularly well, as it had always been a 'hobby' of her parents, so, naturally, they showed her how to play.

"Enjolras, it's your turn to deal," Marius said as he passed him the stack of playing cards. They had been playing around for about an hour, and Eponine could feel her sour mood creeping up on her again. Cosette too looked tired, but she could see that she was putting on a brave face, as Marius _did _keep squeezing her hand to ease the stress that she was evidently feeling.

A knock at the door distracted Eponine from her gloomy thoughts. She volunteered to answer it, seeing as it was something to do. She had long since stopped jumping and waiting expectantly when someone knocked on the door—only for it to be one of the boys' friends or Cosette's father, who appeared to have recovered from his illness. So _why _should it be any different this time?

However, she was wrong. Outside the door stood a police man. Eponine could feel a sort of expectant hesitation grow in her stomach.

"Bonjour, Madame, is your husband home?" Eponine was startled by his question, but assumed that he had confused her with Cosette. But it was probably better that she called for Enjolras rather than Marius.

"Enjolras!" she called out, and a few seconds later, he came with a reply in the form of footsteps. As he rounded the corner, his face relaxed as he saw the policeman.

"Bonjour, Monsieur, any news?" it was clear to Eponine that Enjolras recognized the man.

"Oui, we successfully captured Montparnasse and used him to lead us to the rest of the Patron-Minette. Rest assured, Monsieur and Madame, that they are in jail awaiting trial to which they will surely be found guilty," he explained, smiling to Eponine and Enjolras. She thought it strange that he referred to her in the married tense, but again assumed that he thought that she was Cosette.

"Merci, Monsieur. I hope that my report did not trouble you," Enjolras looked far less tense than he had done in days.

"Non! Your description of Monsieur Montparnasse helped us a great deal. Your fiancée will not be troubled by him or anyone else anymore," Eponine looked bewildered at his comment. Why on earth would he think that she and Enjolras were arranged to be married? _Unless_ that was what he had been told. But Enjolras just kept on smiling. "I'll keep you no longer. Au revior, Monsieur and Madame!"

He departed, and as soon as the door was shut, Eponine rounded on Enjolras.

"Why did he think we were arranged to be married?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, feeling a little angry. She found it easier to be angry than sad, but her mood was deflating quickly.

"When I was explaining our story, the only way I could get him to believe me without attaching you to the Patron-Minette's crimes was to tell them that you were related to me.…And it was the first thing that came into my head," Enjolras' face grew red as he spoke, and Eponine decided that was punishment enough. She was not really in the mood for teasing, anyhow.

She felt oddly flat. She would almost certainly never be able to see her father again—the man who was cruel to her had, nonetheless, brought her up. He was her father, after all. She didn't feel like crying, but at the same time, she didn't feel like smiling. Maybe crying would do her some good, or maybe smiling would. She had never felt more conflicted about her emotions.

"Are you all right, 'Ponine?" Enjolras had stopped walking and was standing in front of her, blocking her pathway. Maybe it was the way she hadn't reacted to what he had said that had raised his cause for concern. But, really, Eponine was at a loss of what to say. "I'm sorry I did that. Like I said, it was just the first thing that came to mind."

Eponine wanted to tell him to stop apologizing. But she couldn't speak. In fact, when she opened her mouth, all that came out was tears. Not huge wracking sobs, just small whimpers, but they were tears all the same.

Eponine might as well have been considered as an orphan. Her mother had disappeared and her father was facing the courts. But it was all for the best, really, she just had to look at the bigger picture.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped as Enjolras looked quite stunned. Wiping her eyes, she tried her best to smile at him.

"It's fine. He was your father, after all. I shouldn't have been so insensitive." Enjolras said, giving her upper arm a quick squeeze to show comfort.

Eponine composed herself before walking back into the drawing room where Cosette and Marius waited patiently.

"Who was it?" Marius asked, looking up as they both entered.

"The police—they've arrested the Patron-Minette," Enjolras spared Eponine the trouble of speaking while sparing Marius and Cosette details of the conversation, as well. Eponine spied the relief flooding on over their faces. She too was quite glad that life would get back to normal, but somehow it seemed that everything wouldn't be exactly the same.

"Oh, thank goodness," Cosette said, smiling as Eponine sat back down in the seat she had recently vacated.

"We'll be out of your hair soon," Enjolras too took his seat.

"Don't hurry about it," Marius said as he picked up the cards that were scattered across the table. Eponine watched as he gave Cosette a sideways glance as though he was prompting her to speak. This was _strange,_ to say the least.

"Actually, we have some news we'd like to share," Cosette began, reaching out for Marius' hand and holding it tightly. Eponine straightened up. Maybe their news would reveal why Cosette fainted the day before and why they insisted on talking in hushed voices all the time. Enjolras too looked a little puzzled, but neither of them said anything. "I'm pregnant."

Stunned silence followed this revelation. Eponine was unaware that her mouth had dropped open in shock and was ogling at Marius and Cosette, waiting for either of them to start laughing and reveal that the whole thing was a joke. But they didn't, they just smiled and waited for a reaction.

"Really?" Eponine blurted out, unable to stop herself.

"Yes," Cosette said, laughing excitedly, clearly not offended by Eponine's outburst.

"Congratulations," Enjolras said, looking a little uncomfortable, but at least he managed to say the appropriate thing.

"Yes, congratulations," Eponine added. But the couple didn't seem to be aware of their well-wishing. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes lovingly. It was a little sickening to say the least, so she excused herself.

Sometimes, it hurt a little to see Cosette and Marius together. Maybe it was what was left of her feelings for Marius that was hurting her. But she thought it was because for so long they had _everything_ she had ever wanted. Of course, the situation was slightly different now. But she couldn't help feeling a little envious.

And Cosette's news had made everything just a little bit more complicated. Her head hurt from her confliction concerning her father, and she still hadn't addressed the issue of Enjolras.

Yesterday, in the hallway, _something_ had happened, and she couldn't explain it. Things had definitely been changing between the two of them, but she didn't want to admit what was happening. She knew what it felt like to have your heart torn in two and she would never have that happen again. But, perhaps, it was too late for that?


	34. Author's Note

I'm really sorry about this but I am taking an indefinite hiatus from this story. I'm really sorry about this but I've lost all inspiration for this story to the point where it's actually hard to write. If I ever do become interested again then I will continue but for now this is the end.

I would also like to use this opportunity to say thank you for all of your support and wonderful comments, they mean the world to me! :D


End file.
